Code Realize: Tales from the Heart
by MillenniumClockwork
Summary: Short stories revolving around each of the main characters and the heroine also known as Cardia. I accept requests so feel free to shoot me a private message or leave a review.
1. Lupin: Runaway Ending

**SPOILERS! I cannot stress this enough, if you haven't played the game FULLY then please don't read :( unless you don't mind.**

 **I don't want to confuse anyone, so here we go, I'm going to be uploading random scenes and thoughts that I created after completing the game Code Realize: Guardians of Rebirth. It's a great game, I highly recommend you play it and 100% it because the story was a big deal for me. I really liked it, these scenes are going to be directly related to the game in some way shape or form, it could be part of an event that happened during the story or just a spin off of a scene that happened. I'm putting my own ideas, like this scene is how I think it could have ended differently instead of the way it did end.**

 **They will NOT all be Cardia X Lupin, absolutely not. Lupin is a great character but I like the others as well. I will be doing several scenes for each route until I just get bored of doing them, if you have any requests then I'll see what I can do but I make no promises :)**

 **I do not rush when I write so please don't expect me to release on a schedule :( as much as I would love to, I work too much and have a busy life and if it starts to feel like a chore then I'll probably just stop sadly.**

 **Enough rambling, I tend to do that a lot. So please enjoy, they will all be quite short since they are short scenes, i like writing short scenes instead of huge chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters at all. None. Also I did use some of the actual story, like 4 lines out of the actual game. If this is a problem let me know and I will do something about it.**

* * *

"...Gah! I can't take this anymore! I don't care what anyone thinks!"

And just like so many times before, Lupin grabs me and in one fluid motion we're off dashing down the aisle. The thief and the princess.

"AH! Lupin is literally stealing the bride! Oi Lupin that isn't right-"

"Shut your mouth Impey!"

I hear the sound of Van Helsing lifting his gun no doubt loaded with salt.

"Congratulations!" Victor hollers to us as Lupin picks up the pace with his forever present grin on his handsome face.

"My this is unexpected, although quite fitting for a legendary thief's wedding!" I can't hear Saint-Germain laughing but I'm more than positive that he is.

I can't keep myself from laughing. This is just like Lupin after all. I mean how many times has Lupin carried me like this?! We're always running from danger it seems and Lupin almost always carries me. I can't count on my fingers how many times he's saved my life, I wish that I could save him as well.

I close my eyes as he runs, not knowing where we could possibly end up.

After the events of Code: Realize things were anything but calm. London laid in ruins, its people were all but gone and no one could blame them.

And yet Victoria stood tall and strong, she gathered her forces and took back her stronghold. It didn't take much, after the Nautilus fell the remaining forces sort of just gave up. They knew they couldn't beat Victoria when it appeared as though she was the one who had brought the Nautilus down. They were fighting a battle they had already lost.

We all had to rebuild and we all joined forces to help the people and to get them to come back. The losses were unfathomable and the cleanup was both physically and mentally exhausting. I broke down more than once.

Thankfully my support team is top notch, no matter how sad I felt, someone was always here to bring my mood back up.

Even Van Helsing gave it a shot. Sometimes we'd spear to get things off of my mind, we'd go at it until my body couldn't take it anymore. I'd lay on the grass all spread out and he'd join me and talk to me about the sorrows of war.

Victor and I would help the wounded, he never ceases to amaze me. I know that he's trying to atone for what he did, but he's a kind person so I know that he'd be out here regardless. It was almost painful to watch him work I wanted to comfort him but he'd always insist that he's fine. Victor at heart is a healer but how could his heart not break from seeing all of this?

Impey and I worked on repairs for the city. He would invent small things to make their lives easier before we'd go to town fixing their houses and water lines. Water was difficult but he trucked on until the sun came up sometimes. It was exhausting but rewarding.

Saint-Germain would find me no matter where I was and make me tea. He would tell me about the citizens and and their stories. He was also an avid writer so he would help those who couldn't to send letters to their families. I didn't take him for the type, he also opened his mansion for the injured and the homeless.

At times when it was just too much, I would hide myself away and cry. What that Nautilus and my so called "family" had done was awful. It left London in absolute ruins, so many lives were lost and those that got to keep their lives found other problems. I couldn't take it, I felt that if I had never been born or rather "created' then none of this would have happened. Sometimes I wanted to die to atone for all of this suffering, but Lupin wouldn't hear of it.

Every time I ran and hid, he found me and shook me like crazy. He'd hug me and demand that I remember what I told him up there. He'd tell me to remember that I am loved by so many people who would all and have all risked everything for me. He'd tell me that if I die then who will help those that are living?

It was scary and I'd always break down and cry but he was right and I knew it.

Then one night I found an envelope on my bed. Inside was an invitation for a midnight picnic with a great and charming thief. My heart pounded and of course I accepted.

It was at a huge clock tower that had nearly been destroyed from the aftermath. I knew that he'd be at the top waiting for me and that it wouldn't be easy to get up. Lots of stairs were missing, I had to use my wits and strength to avoid falling.

I wasn't scared, I knew that he was watching me and would save me if I somehow misstep.

At the top of the tower was a blanket places on the floor. I could see all of London up here since half off the wall was missing. It was both a beautiful and terrible sight to see.

"So you did come after all."

A figure drops beside me but I'm not scared. "Of course, who could resist a rendezvous with the legendary thief?"

"Very true."

"I bet you bring all of the girls up here."

"I'm one for one my dear."

That night my thief had proposed to me stating that London could use some happiness. Of course I said yes, any girl would and I truly love Lupin.

"Here we are!" His voice snaps me back to reality, I had almost forgotten what we had been doing. I'm not 100% sure where we are but he sets me on a bench and then proceeds to stretch.

 _How long have we been running?_

"Lupin? Why did we run away? We can't get married without stating our vows and having the ceremony right?"

"Cardia...do you love me?" He's got such a serious expression on his face that it actually worries me.

"Of course I do! I want to be with you always, why would you ask that?"

"Good...then it doesn't matter. None of that stuff matters to me, the wedding doesn't matter because we love each other and that's enough right? I swear to you Cardia I, Arsene Lupin, will always be by your side..and I will continue to steal your heart forever."

"I swear, too. I, Cardia will always be by your side, and I will continue to steal your heart."

He leans down to kiss me, thus sealing our vows we made in front of no one, or so we thought. Our lips only touch for a brief second before we hear cheering and yelling.

They had found us and had been without a doubt watching us the entire time.

Lupn was fuming mad and went after them all, especially Impey who had sauntered over to me to steal the first dance.

No one in their right mind could steal from the great Arsene Lupin!

And that's how my real life started in the midst of a war cleanup.

A tiny bit of happiness that would without a doubt, last a lifetime.

* * *

 **And that's it :) that's what I got. I hope that you enjoyed it, please review and request scenes if you'd like with ANY characters.**

 **Please read and review, see you next time!**


	2. Victor: Vicadia

**Victor was my first route, I can't help it, I just love glasses and cute looking characters, he fit my bill perfectly. Sometimes I feel like he's her true ending but I know that he's not :( but i enjoyed his story nonetheless. I love how sweet he is to Cardia and how gentle he is. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Welcome to Vicadia Clinic!" To be honest I say this way more often than I'd like. Every day we get people coming in, some new and some who come here for their daily treatments since we have yet to be able to set aside time to deliver.

We're located in lower London and we're open everyday since each day is a chance to save the lives of London's poor. It's a sad business but a rewarding one, for each live lost, we have saved several. If we can make their lives even a little bit happier than it's worth it to us.

After the unfortunate incident with Queen Victoria we all scattered. Lupin and Impey left together on their usual missions, Van Helsing departed with Delly to help gather and shelter the remaining vampires, and Saint-Germain disappears from time to time without so much as a goodbye or explanation as to where he's off to. He offered to allow us to look after the mansion but we politely declined.

Instead we ended up moving here to help those less fortunate than us. Together we opened a clinic and immediately started taking in patients. We became very popular, almost overwhelming so, due to the fact that we only charge what they can afford to pay. We take payments in food, money, or basically whatever they have to give us. No one gets refused at our door.

Thankfully the Queen helps us out, each month she send us money for supplies. We have never asked her to do this, she just started doing one month. In a way it might be her way of apologizing for all that she's done.

Lupin sends money as well. It arrives randomly and is always signed "anonymous" but we figured it out fairly quickly. It's thanks to them that we can stay in business, after all we can't run on kindness alone.

It's not easy work, caring for sick and each day I swear that I see it wear Victor down more and more and yet he keeps going without a single day off. It's rather insane of him.

"It's what I enjoy." He insists whenever I try and bring it up. Victor's words always reassure me and we continue, despite that fact that I wish he'd take a day off.

Today though we close late since we were extremely busy. I can see the light on in his room even as I'm finishing up my sweeping. I'm use to him staying up late, if he's not treating his patients then he's doing his own research.

Sometimes I worry that he never bothers to sleep.

"Victor I brought you some tea to help you sleep.." His door is almost always open.

I didn't expect him to fall asleep at his desk and yet there he was all slumped back in his chair. He hadn't even bothered to take his shoes, coat, or even his glasses off!

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep in a chair, how funny would that be?" I say to myself as I set the tea down and take a look at him. _Then you'd have no choice but to take a day off._

He has bags under his eyes from his hard sleepless nights but I don't mind them. I love how hard he works, my only fear is that he'll work himself to death.

His hair is soft, a warm chocolate color, I reach out and hesitantly touch it. Of all of the things in this world that I am now able to touch, I fear touching him the most.

What if something changes and all of a sudden I start burning and melting him? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Victor, I would lose it, and yet I love the warmth I get from his skin.

That warmth, I also get it each and every time he smiles at me, that's why I don't mind so much that I hesitate to touch him.

Victor however is fearless, he loves to touch me, especially my face. He's constantly touching my cheeks and kissing my nose. He presses our foreheads together all of the time stating that he's recharging his energy.

My sweet Victor.

So when he grabs me now and pulls my face into his warm sweater, I honestly let out a noise of surprise! I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't seen it coming.

"I...I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me Cardia but you looked so cute…" As if to prove my point he nuzzles his face closer to mine. I can hear his heart beating through his chest and it warms me. "Cardia...you're always taking care of me I see."

"It's because you never take care of yourself! You're always so busy taking care of others." I'm the only one who gets to look after Victor, and I take that job very seriously. "I love you Victor so of course I take care of you…"

My words instantly cause him to move closer, his soft lips touch my right cheek while his arms keep me where I am as if he's afraid I'd try to escape. I relax to show him that I'm not going anywhere.

"I love you too Cardia...so very much."

It's not often that Victor and I get the time to be like this. We keep it professional but welcoming here, sometimes he'll hug me from behind when he gets a quick break but it's rare.

"I know you do. You've proven that to me so many times." I raise my face to his so that he can see me smile. My sweet Victor, so unsure with his emotions and yet he tries so hard. He promised that he'd help me and he has. He's never cared that I'm a monster, and the only thing he wants from me is happiness.

"It's because of you and that smile that I can keep doing this. This is our future together Cardia, we have to make sure that we do our best."

He closes the small gap between us with a gentle and kind kiss that soon turns into many more with each passing second. I lean into him and that was our downfall.

The chair was made for one person, so we shouldn't have been surprised when it tipped backwards and we fell hard.

"Victor!" I immediately stand up and try to get him to do so as well. His back had taken the fall, right onto the hard wooden chair. It must have hurt.

Needless to say his moans and weak "I'm okay" were ignored as I hastily got him up.

The things we do are by no means easy but honestly there's no one I'd rather do them with.

* * *

 **Short and sweet. I'll post another tomorrow if I find the time to do so.**

 **Please read and review and remember that I'll take requests, I already have Saint-Germain, impey, and Van-Helsings first initial scene on paper but after that I'll start writing requests or just random whatevers.**


	3. Impey: The Engineer and the Princess

**Impey, Impey, Impey.**

 **I love him.**

 **If Victor didn't exist, he'd be my personal favorite :) but too bad, Victor is a cutie.**

 **Now, I'm not going to lie, when I first met Impey on the side of the road all covered in smoke next to his automobile I was rather distraught and kinda ticked, especially when he started to hit on me. My first thought was "Are you trying to be cute? Because you're annoying." I did his route third and I kind of wish I did it second since I loved his CG scenes. They're gorgeous and his hair is gorgeous and his smile when he's being all serious is gorgeous.**

 **This man is gorgeous xD**

 **He's also my cover photo on the book of faces :)**

 **Anyways, enjoy. It's short, I know :(**

* * *

"Impey! You've really got to take better care of yourself!" I dig my hands into his scalp and scrub the lovely soap into it with everything that I have. No matter how hard I scrub I can never get all of the oil and grease out, there's always something in his long hair. "My goodness, women would kill for your hair and yet you never take care of it." I continue my ruthless scrubbing.

"C-C-Cardia! As much as I'm loving this right now don't you think you're being a little rough-ow OWl! Your love hurts but I'll always accept it!"

My anger ceases immediately at his words and I soon find myself laughing. He's always had this sort of effect on me, no matter how mad I get at him I absolutely can't stay mad at him for any extended length of time.

I decided to let up and got up to fill up the rinse bucket. Washing his hair was always a pain but in truth I actually like doing it. It fans out in the water like strands of blood, hiding all that lay beneath the sudsy water.

N-N-Not that I'd want to see.

As if sensing my impure thoughts, Impey smirks at me and reaches for me, I immediately jump back since I know better. He was up to something, his cheshire smirk turns into a pouty face thus confirming my thoughts. "Caaarrdddiiiiaaaa."

I start to smile again. "Not a chance Impey."

It's been a year since I started living together with Impey. We set up a shop calling it "The Engineer and the Princess", it was Impey's decision on the name naturally.

Here we take in and train the minds of the young. Impey teaches them to dream big and then to dream even bigger!

He teaches them to shoot for the moon.

He's very good with children and I can't help but think he'd make an excellent father...never mind that.

Anyways, we also fix and repair engines and automotives. Impey adores the days that people bring him a new toy to play with. He also sells smaller inventions to make people's lives easier. I personally test them before we sell them.

Otherwise it'd be a disaster.

Shortly after opening, Victor stopped by. We welcomed him naturally and offered to let him stay as long as he wanted. The last I had known, he had set up a clinic in lower London.

He had politely declined and started rustling through his lab coat. From one of the many pockets he produces a vial full of blue liquid.

I didn't know it at the time but that blue liquid would change my life forever. He now delivers it weekly to us, taking a dosage each day nullifies my poison.

I can touch things freely.

I can touch Impey.

The expression on Impey's face is one that I'll never forget. He nearly cried, he was so happy for me and for us.

It certainly was an amazing thing. We could never repay Victor. He never asks for anything so I make him eat dinner with us. It's the least that I can do.

A wedding was held to celebrate. Never in my life did I imagine I'd get married but Impey had already proposed to me. He wanted to make good on it.

I'm the wife of a genius engineer. He had made the ring that rests forever on my finger himself. I'm proud of my husband and of what we do together.

"That better not be cold water Cardia or I'll stand up!" Impey's tease makes me blush. It's not cold water because I'm currently not mad at him.

I shove my sleeves back up before heading back over to the tub. "Don't you try anything fishy-"

He doesn't even give me time to speak. I scream as my entire body is submerged in the sweet sudsy water. Thankfully it's still warm as I flail about screaming trying desperately to find the edge of the tub.

I'm going to strangle him.

My expression must be pretty funny since he starts laughing despite the rage emitting from my tiny soaked body. "IMPEEEEY!"

"I couldn't help it Cardia! You looked so cute and now...oh man you look even cuter soaking wet...maybe this way a bad idea after all."

His hair circles us like a veil in thick wet strands, it literally is everywhere.

My rage stops at the same time as my cheeks heat up. I'm practically in his lap in this warm tub. Being like this makes me very aware that I'm his wife.

How could it not?

 _He's...beautiful, muscular, and keen eyed...this engineer is dangerous._ I've chased off so many women but who could blame them when he looks like this? Tall, muscular, and undeniable brilliant.

 _I'm so lucky._

"Cardia, whoah! That expression, I feel like you're really looking at me, oh man I'm almost embarrassed...is this unpleasant for you? Normally you'd hit me by now." There are these times where he drops the wacky and fun expression for a more serious one and it never fails to captivate me.

Like the warm water it melts my heart. I lose myself and lunge for him, wrapping my arms around my husband's neck. "Can we stay like this for awhile? Even just a little bit longer is fine…"

"Yeah...we can stay as long as you'd like." He situates us better, caressing my hair to calm me.

I'm soaked and yet I've never felt so warm in my life.

* * *

 **I suck at writing fluff . I can't do it, I feel awkward and I'm like "He places his hand on the back of her neck" and then I'm like "Do people really do that? I don't think so...SCRIBBLE IT OUT."**

 **I'll try to get better at it, anyways read and review and look forward to tomorrow :)**


	4. Van: His and Mine

**I can't lie, I did Van Helsing's route 2nd based purely on the fact that he wears glasses . I love characters with glasses and I thought "Ohhh he'll be all super protective of her" annnnnnnd was led to feel awkward and just...odd.**

 **On a side note, I loved Cardia in this route. She's like "I don't care! I'm not going away!" She was super tough and stood up to him despite his anger issues. It was awesome to read and watch play out.**

 **So yeah, here we go.**

 **ALSO**

 **I keep forgetting to add disclaimers to my chapters. Naughty, naughty.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth, it belongs to Aksy games and I by no means am trying to claim it in any way.**

* * *

"Haaaah! Ah! Yaaah!" I drop the shouting almost immediately seeing that it's not doing anything. As usual he's just toying with me, I should be use to it by now though.

"Hmph is that all you've got? You call yourself my companion?" He mocks me with his handsome smirk, easily avoiding my next punch. I was getting sloppy.

I take air, throwing my entire body at him, when he goes to block I wrap myself around him and bite down into his soft fleshy neck. My temper lately has become unmatched, so much so that iron fills my mouth.

"Ouch...almost like a kitten biting, but unexpected. Have you forgotten that I fought in the Vampire War? This would throw most people off guard, you get a 4 out of 10 points. Now let get."

He pries me off easily and holds me out by my armpits. It's like I'm a child who is being punished, hanging from her father's arms.

I hate how easily he can lift me. My face must show it because he starts chuckling to himself. "Are you disappointed?"

"I thought it was a solid 5 out of 10."

"Too risky and too easily to dodge...don't look at me like that. I refuse to go easy on you, you should consider yourself lucky that you didn't get a knee jammed into your gut."

I hadn't thought of that.

It's been a few years since we've dealt with his past. We moved in together in London's middle class area, Van Helsing had chosen to return to the military. He was instantly promoted to a higher up, he could become a royal guard but he hated the thought of it.

I stay behind and take care of my own business. Van Helsing had insisted that I do something with my time, the military was out of question.

So he bought me a small store where I now grow and sell flowers and arrangements. I take care of a garden out back and work with the flowers that I grow with it. Using these I barter and trade with the local merchants.

Before Victor figured out a temporary cure I had never been able to touch flowers or rather anything. I've always loved flowers but they've always been out of my reach. So pretty and so delicate, they were easy prey for my poison.

Victor brings me my medication weekly so I always send him home with some flowers for his desk, it's my way of thanking him and showing him one of the many things that I am now able to touch thanks to him.

It's thanks to him that I'm finally able to touch Van Helsing, his skin is amazing despite how many scars he has. I can spend hours caressing his hands and feeling the callouses, trying to work them out with lotion but just enjoying his warmth the entire time.

He really is someone amazing.

* * *

"That jerk! Trying to hide this from me! That's just like him!" It's most unfortunate for him that I'm a snoop. I had found **our** invitation to the palace only an hour after he had left on his own business, the palace was having a gala tonight and he was required to come. "A smarter man would have burned the invitation!"

His status alone would be enough to get him in, after all the Queen enjoyed showing off her loyal assets.

I immediately start getting ready, I had quite a few lavish things, all of them gifts. Dresses, shoes, and jewelry, I have it all thanks to Van Helsing. Before Victor came along, I couldn't enjoy wearing these types of things unless it was soaked in that special serum, but that was a pain so I rarely asked for it to be done.

"I wonder if he'll think I'm pretty…" I weave roses into my hair and stare at my plain self. You can stick all of the gems in the world on a horse and it'll still be a horse. "I shouldn't worry...he loves me after all."

 _Yes what a silly thing to worry about._ I think this as I grab our invitation and fly out the door to grab a carriage.

* * *

"And who...might you be?" I catch attention immediately upon entering the ballroom. Oblivious to this I'm only looking for one person, and yet it was so crowded. "Miss it's rude to leave without introducing yourself."

I honestly hadn't realized I was being talked to. I stop to offer the man a smile, I wouldn't want to make a fool of myself. "You may call me Cardia." I offer a lovely curtsy, something that I had spent a few minutes practicing.

After all in the palace so many people are here, I needed to remember my proper manners or I might cause trouble for Van Helsing. This place was truly a place for luxury, I can't imagine how much it was all costing her tonight just to hold this gala. Silk and silver were everywhere, the curtains were without a doubt imported.

"Cardia?" The first man seems confused, it's as if he's heard my name before but can't quite remember from where. He too is yet another lavish thing in this room, dressed with the best and handsome. I hadn't the slightest clue as to who he is.

"Yes…" I immediately stop talking.

Anger floods my cheeks in the form of red blush when I finally spot him. He's standing over to the left surrounded by beautiful women. His arms are crossed but he appears to be listening to them, even occasionally talking back to them.

I'm fuming, I had worked so hard for his attention and yet here he was just giving it away to these women? My body wanted to march over there and let him have it in front of everyone here.

"Van…" My face hardens.

Then my vision is blocked when another man steps in front of me. I want to push him aside to get at Van Helsing. How _dare_ he.

"Cardia? What a beautiful name...are these fresh roses in your hair." He must have been listening this entire time.

There are several men around me now, it's a little overwhelming. I wanted nothing more to do then to run, either towards Van Helsing or out of the palace.

"Yes...I grew them myself."

"Oh! What a lovely talent. Beautiful and talented, although you shouldn't be messing around in the dirt, you might hurt your hands."

"I'm far from beautiful..." Coming here has made me realize this. My gaze lowers, I can't help but feel sad, those other women were without a doubt rich and beautiful. There's no way that I could possible compete with any of them, no wonder he was talking to them. I couldn't act here, I can barely make it through a single conversation without embarrassing myself.

"You're simply stunning, much prettier than any flower." One of the bolder men reach out to touch a thicket of my hair, on any other day I probably would have grabbed and twisted his wrist to keep him from doing so.

"I'd very much like for you to remember that all roses have thorns. I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch my woman." I cringe as Van Helsing threateningly squeezes the man's wrist, there is no doubt that he could break his hand if he wanted to.

The men all scatter having realized who they're dealing with. No one wants to cross the Human Weapon after all.

"Van Helsing…" I look up at him, unsure how I feel right now. Part of me very much wanted to beat him senseless and another part was just hurt.

 _How couldn't I be? I've never had to deal with any of this before, there was no one to compete with. Van Helsing has never paid attention to any other woman except me, and in the past I never thought I'd get to feel this way. Maybe I'm being...childish._

"This is exactly why I didn't want to bring you. You're like a lamb to those wolves and I'm hardly allowed to stop them from looking at you in this wretched place...you look beautiful."

"Don't lie for my sake. I'm hardly anything compared to them...to those women who you were talking to earlier."

We stand in silence. I regret coming, I should have just stayed home and attended to my flowers or just waited for him to come back.

When he hits me on the head it was only enough to make me wince and nothing more. I don't get it as he pulls me towards the dance floor.

I can't dance.

"You idiot, I can't believe you're even placing them on the same level as you. I have to show up Cardia, I don't get a choice but listen to me now," With his left hand he smooshes my two cheeks, making my face look very much like a fishes. It's probably comical. "You're _mine_ , don't ever forget that. Those women are annoyances, I only love you do you understand?"

My eyes burn but I refuse to cry. 'Y-Y-Yes…"

"I'm _yours_ , no other women will change that. I can't even fathom being with anyone else so get that stupid thought out of your head right now. Now let's try to enjoy our night...alright?" I feel his lips against mine for a good thirty seconds, it was a sign to the other men and women watching us dance.

I belong to him and he belongs to me, nothing will change that.

* * *

 **I suck, I understand this -_- poor Van Helsing would run me through if he read this.**

 **But I hope you guys have been enjoying them all thus far, please read and review and look forward to tomorrow.**


	5. Saint: Waiting for the World to End

**Not going to lie, Saint-Germain was weird for me. He just was, his story was complex and he confused me all of the time and yet I love his character module so much xD**

 **His route was done last, well aside from Lupin's of course and while I enjoyed the route it felt off and I found myself enjoying him when he's a side character. I had a really hard time thinking about what to write about for him besides the obvious "tea time" scene, since he really enjoys tea. I'll think of more later or I'll run with this for a bit since I really like this set up for them :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth in any way shape or form.**

* * *

"Cardia my love when you wake up you'll be an Apostle for Idea, the 14th one to join our ranks. I'll ask one last time," I feel the cold sharpness of the blade against my neck, despite my fear I find myself oddly calm about this whole thing. "Do you wish to do this? Truly?"

"I do." I couldn't allow myself to hesitate at the time, truth be told I was extremely scared but I couldn't allow it to take over my resolve, I had made my decision long ago.

It didn't hurt when Saint-Germain killed me, all I felt was a cold blackness and my body falling until warmth encircled me. I remember thinking to myself that death wasn't supposed to feel this way, warm and comforting, that it was supposed to be terrifying and make me wish that I could survive.

"I love you Cardia."

Those words were the last words I heard before the darkness over too me and I closed my eyes for what could have been for the last time.

* * *

"Do you understand what it means to be an Apostle? It means devoting your life fully to Idea and to me, Omnibus. My word is law Cardia, not Saint-Germains. You'll be following my orders and my ideals, you'll never die unless I allow it. You will jump when I say jump and you will _kill_ when I tell you to _kill_. If it's a child or a mass murderer then you will kill them if I tell you to and you _won't_ question it."

"In all of the years that I've been alive I've never bent my will. If I grant this to you then I will expect undying loyalty from the _**both**_ of you until the day you finally die. Saint-Germain will be your handler, he will guide you and if you decide to stray from your path then he will kill you. There will be times where the two of you will work alone but in order to keep the two of you in line I will be positioning you two together for now."

"So Cardia, the child that should have never been born, do you still wish to become an Apostle instead of dying where you stand?"

Her cold eyes were like daggers, I knew that if she could she would have killed me with those eyes of her several times, all for the greater good.

I take a deep breath because I know that if I answer right away she'll doubt me. I'm tired of all of this reckless and pointless fighting, despite Saint-Germain's pleas I had to do this for us.

This way we can be together and help the world keep going towards peace. Together we will lead humanity down God's path and in time we may even save humanity.

Even if I am damned, this has to be the right choice for me, for us.

"I do."

"Then make your vows and pledge your loyalty to Idea and our lord. I believe that Saint-Germain should do the honours."

It would only be befitting.

* * *

"I feel...so...empty." My eyes open and I find myself in a familiar place. A bed that I've laid on before, blankets that I've shivered in before, and a smell so familiar that I feel like I'm home.

I'm in Saint-Germain's mansion.

"I wonder how long I've been asleep…" It feels like forever, so much so that I give my arms a good long stretch. My body is heavy almost like I've been...dead.

"You've been asleep for four days my dear. Are you feeling alright? You should get up and stretch yourself out."

His voice is so calming to me that I'm not even surprised when I hear it. He's sitting on the other side of the room, legs crossed, and a book in his lap. There's a fresh cup of tea on the end table beside him.

"Saint-Germain!" I can't control my excitement. As soon as I take a step off of my bed I nearly fall to the floor. Luckily I'm able to catch myself.

"Take it easy…"

 _He's worried about me...even his smile has disappeared._

"My apologies, I'm just so happy to see you."

"And I, you." He gets up from his chair to help me along, being very careful with me, so much so that it's like I'm a doll. "You must be careful, your body is still getting use to the changes."

"Changes? Like what? I assumed that Apostles were just practically immortal."

"There's a lot that goes on with your body when you become an Apostle. You barely have to eat or sleep, your senses get heightened, and your wounds heal at an extraordinary pace. You'll still feel pain my love and you'll still die but you will get back up."

He helps me stretch and he was right, my body feels heavy and it's hard to move at all. After assuring me that this would all go away eventually, he embraces me into an almost literally bone crushing hug.

"Saint-Germain?! He-hey...what's wrong?"

"I thought...forgive me but I thought that you were never going to wake up, that maybe Omnibus had lied to us to get me to kill you and fulfill my duty to her."

I had thought about that a lot when she was speaking to me. In fact I very much thought that, that was her plan this entire time.

It was a gamble and in the end Idea gained a new Apostle and we get to be together. The threat of a poison wiping out the world was no more.

Thankfully Omnibus had kept her word.

"It's okay now right? Everything is going to work out for us now." I caress his silver hair trying to get him to relax. _He's always been like this when he shows his true feelings, he's so intense because he's inexperienced. I can't help but want to help him through it though, I'll do anything to comfort him._ "Saint-Germain…"

"I know…"

I know what I've signed up for and I know that hard times are in store for the both of us. We will outlive anyone and everyone, even the world if we try.

Lupin, Victor, Van Helsing, and even Impey. All of them...they will age and we won't.

If we make new friends then it's highly likely that we'll have to leave them for good or even...kill them for the good of humanity.

But that's alright because in the end all I need is Saint-Germain. He's all I've ever needed, even more so now.

So together we'll live on and make a life together. Hand in hand we will wait for the world to end.

But for now we wait for Omnibus's word to move out and to without a doubt kill another being.

* * *

 **I like it, it's kind of grim and yet promises to have love everlasting. Sorry if you all were thinking about something different :) I'll be taking requests now, feel free to shot me a private message, I do work 40 hours a week though so it might be awhile. I try to upload once a day but that's because I had all of these planned out while I waited for the category to be implemented.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	6. Victor: Lab Coat

**Short and sweet, to be blunt I am SICK. I just fell ill so I decided to write a quick scene so that way I could put something up for you guys. I do have another scene for tomorrow and it's MUCH longer than this one. I apologize for the shortness of this scene.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth**

* * *

"It's so...warm...and smells so much like him...mmmm." My face must be incredibly red as I stood in Victor's room, his coat adorning my tiny body. Compared to me, Victor is taller and his arms are way longer. I can just about drown myself in his coat. "Victor…"

It's no surprise that the sleeves are way too long and that the coat practically drags on the ground. He's always wearing it so I was pleasantly surprised to see it just laying on his bed. It's always looked so comfy...and he was always wearing it.

Like a child reaching into a cookie jar, I had pulled it on one sleeve at a time and burried my face into it greedily. The warmth of his coat filled me, as if he had just taken it off and tossed it onto his desk chair moments ago.

It made me so happy just the warmth and the smell of the coat, it reminded me so much of him and made me miss him.

I could wear this all day but eventually he'd come looking for it. This coat has so many pockets and so many places to stick test tubes and other useful things in it. I understand why he likes it so much.

"Victor…" I mumble his name as I snuggle into his coat once more. I like it so much, only because it belongs to Victor though. "Victor...I-"

"You what Cardia?"

Enamored by his lab coat I hadn't noticed him leaning against the door frame looking very amused by my little show. He's also blushing just a bit.

I immediately freak out and start taking it off, it's hard though since it's obviously not my size. "V-V-Victor, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried it on without asking. I'm sorry!"

"You've got nothing to be sorry about...it was quite adorable to watch you...Cardia, come here?" I can't focus so instead he takes a few strides to get to me.

When he finally does, he grabs me by the front of his coat and pulls me to him for a messy nearly misplaced kiss. "Cardia...you were blushing the entire time. Did you maybe miss me?

 _That's right, he had gone out to get some things for dinner...I didn't think he'd return home this early._

"Your lab coat smells a lot like you for obvious reasons...for some reason I just really wanted to put it on...it was so comfy that I just got a bit lost in it I guess-" My voice is muffled when he hugs me. I take a deep breath, having Victor like this was much better than any lab coat.

"Cardia...you're just so cute. You can wear my lab coat anytime you want or I can even make you your own."

I really like the sound of that, but honestly I like his so much and now that I have his permission he might never get it back.

* * *

 **I won't lie, I love lab coats :3 they're super comfy. Ever since I watched Steins Gate, I have been obsessed with them just a bit. I try them on and make poses and...yeah that's enough.**

 **Speaking of Steins Gate, has anyone else pre-ordered the special edition for the vita? It comes with a swanky calendar :D**

 **Oh and has anyone else ordered the edition of Atelier Escha and Lodgy Plus for the vita? I will be frank, I only bought it because Lodgy is a cutie and I love the Atelier series...I want a physical copy and now I will have it. Ironically both come out on the 19th so I should have them around the 25th or whenever. I'm still playing Trails of Cold Steel (Fie is best girl) so if anyone wants to chat about Vita games let me know :) I have backlogged games since I work so dang much but if I didn't work i couldn't afford cool games :(**

 **That's enough ranting, enjoy and read and review! I appreciate all of the views and I hope that you've all enjoyed my stories. I love this game and I would like for more otome games to make it across to the US.**


	7. Cardia: Princess Cardia

**What if Cardia was a Princess in a faraway land living in a castle with her 5 "servants". What kind of life would she lead? No poison, no problems, just a story about a princess.**

 **Or at least that's what I tried to go for xD I think it turned out decently.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth, nor do I try to claim to.**

* * *

"Cardia….Cardia you must wake up! Ohhhhh!" From the warm depth I am awoken, the covers fly off and a cold wind rushes in to jolt me awake. My instincts flare up, releasing an annoyed moan from my mouth. "Moan all you like but if you miss your lessons then you'll get punished! Hurry, hurry! Ah Lupin! Please help me get the lady up, it's nearly time for her morning lessons and yet she isn't even dressed at all!"

"What an unsightly Princess we have…" I can hear his sigh, good enough to fool my chamber maid but not good enough to fool me. He's amused, because of course he is. "Now then Princess, either you get up and allow Miss Claudia to dress you or I'll do it myself."

"L-L-Lupin! You can't threaten that! She's our lady-"

"Alright, alright I'm getting up!" Flushed from the morning sun, I grudgingly throw myself out of bed, my speed makes his smirk grow even wider. He is always able to see right through me, so much so that it drives me nuts sometimes. "Lupin, you can leave...I'll see you later for my daily lessons."

"It is my honor to serve my lady." He bows, as he is always instructed to do and takes his leave with a playful wave.

I can finally breathe, he is completely unpredictable at times and it always makes me nervous. It's dangerous what that man is capable of.

"That Lupin, I'm surprised your father allows him to remain in the castle with the way that he acts. He's so brazen and yet so handsome, one would almost think that he's some sort of Prince. It's almost a shame."

"Lupin is very intelligent for a mere servant, I believe that, that is the reason that father keeps him around. He doesn't show it but he's slick and can worm his way out of every situation that is presented to him, he's a valuable asset."

"You could say that about all of my lady's servants couldn't you? Even Impey is as strong as an ox, I doubt many could overcome him if they were to attack...don't even get me started on Van Helsing. My they're all incredibly handsome as well aren't they? It's a shame that none of them are real royalty, their status in society-"

"Their status in society is quite high though…" I try to hide my defensive nature. Each and everyone of them are important to me, I didn't like it when they talked down on them.

"But not high enough to stay by my lady's side forever-"

"I've changed my mind! I'm going back to bed!"

"My lady Cardia no!"

* * *

"My I didn't realize that our great king hired me to read you bedtime stories!" That voice is like tea, soft and subtle but with a spark of it's own flavor. I hear it for at least two hours a day during my studies, in fact it's rare that he ever stops talking. He's always instructed me in any and every subject, he is a man of many words and endless knowledge, one that even my father regards highly in his court.

Saint-Germain.

"And yet it appears that our princess isn't even sleeping, are you sulking perhaps? Do you want to talk about it?"

 _He's treating me like a child...of course he is._ Saint-Germain has always praised me for my thirst for knowledge. After all not many princesses actually wanted to learn things like politics and military movements. I wanted to learn everything and anything, Saint-Germain quickly taught me that knowledge was true power in this world.

The more you understood, the less that people can keep from you. If I wanted to I could storm into military meetings and put my thoughts in whether they liked it or not. Someday I will be sitting beside a man who will rule my kingdom and the fact that I can understand the inner workings of my kingdom means that I can help rule instead of just sitting on the throne and looking pretty.

Like hell would I just sit around and be a useless queen.

"No I don't...my apologies for being late to our morning lessons. I don't like missing them."

"That is quite alright my princess, for I have taken the liberty of bringing your lessons to you."

On my bed are multiple books that he had without doubt brought with him. On my bedside table is a quill and some paper in case I wanted to write some notes down. He was always prepared.

"Shall we begin my lady?"

"Yes of course, let's start right away." I pick up a copy of the book that he has in his gloved hands and together we go through it like we always do.

* * *

"Impey!" I pick up my skirts and run to him at full speed, which is quite difficult in my current attire. I hadn't been back up to my room to change for my riding lessons for the day. "I've had quite the day!"

"Stop running! You're going to fall!" I can hear Van Helsing's cries from behind me but I don't care.

Impey catches me in a whirling hug, just like he always does. We spin for a bit before he sets me back down to earth. "Good afternoon princess!"

"Call me Cardia." I glower at him. Impey is one of the only servants who treats me like a normal human being instead of a higher up.

He scratches the back of his head, taking a look around him. We were still in the castle after all, it was nearly time for my riding lessons so he was probably going to go and get changed himself. "Princess you know I can't do that right now. Later when we go out I'll be happy to-"

"You're insufferable! It isn't fair that you all treat me so differently and yet I spend so much time with all of you! Even you Van Helsing and you literally follow me everywhere!"

"You're acting like a child." Van Helsing rolls his sharp eyes, he's my bodyguard of course since father refuses to allow me to learn how to shoot a gun. During the night I sneak out of my room with him and he teaches me hand-to-hand combat so that I am able to protect myself if I need to. Sometimes he even teaches me swordsmanship.

"Is it so wrong for someone other than my father to call me Cardia? The maids do it sometimes but they're supposed to make me feel like I'm not alone in this castle. It's horrid-"

"And now you're throwing a tantrum-"

My glare silenced him, it's more like a challenge to him for he glares back at me. Usually we would start arguing with each other but today I'm just not in the mood to do so. So instead we have a glaring contest that could melt a brick of ice.

"Now now you two...can't we all just kiss and make-up? You could use some riding princess, after all it'll release some of that stress you're having-"

"I'm no longer in the mood to go riding."

"Too bad your father has it on your daily schedule to go riding so guess what you're going to go and do?"

More glaring between Van Helsing and I.

"Van...you're not helping the situation." Impey sighs, his cheery self is now gone. Van Helsing is difficult to deal with after all.

"Ah! Princess Cardia there you are, Claudia told me that you chose to stay in bed this morning so I wanted to come and check up on you before you went riding. I was just on my way to your room." Victor comes walking from the room to our immediate left, carrying his doctor bag, his lab coat flowing behind him like a cape. "It looks like you're fine though, the way that you're glaring at Van Helsing tells me that you have enough energy…"

"Victor…"

Victor is our family's doctor. He makes sure that we stay in tip top shape and teaches me about the poisons that are commonly used in drinks and food. He also teaches me how to counteract and how to calm my breathing to slow down the poisons progress through my body. He has saved my father's life countless times with his antidotes.

So of course he's highly valued to our family.

"What's wrong princess?" Van Helsing moves aside for Victor to come over and do whatever he usually does. Today he takes my cheeks in his hands and offers a warm, very Victor, smile. His smiles are always so soft to me, he's like a father trying to cheer up his child. "You're not sick at all are you? You're just upset."

"I'm surrounded by people Victor and yet...I always feel so alone. You all treat me so special and yet I feel like I'm just a normal girl. I don't want to be continuously treated like some doll that no one wants to touch, I want to be treated like a normal person...I wanted to be able to do whatever I want and be treated however everyone wants to treat me."

"Like just now, I bet Van Helsing would have hit me on the head if he wouldn't be expelled from the castle immediately for doing so, and Impey...who knows what Impey would do to me if he was allowed to."

"Pr-Pr-Princess..I would never!" Impey's stuttering tells me all that I need.

"You're all so special to me and yet you can't even call me by my name without fear. It's irritating to no end...I wish that you could understand how I feel-"

"Princess Cardia is rather cruel isn't she?" Lupin takes the stage by walking in with his usual grin. Van Helsing immediately takes his defensive stance, he's always wary around this trickster. It's happened one too many times for his liking that Lupin has whisked me away into the night for some adventure. "Saying that we don't understand, of course we understand how you're feeling!"

"How could you-"

"How could we not? Everyday we get to see you, everyday we get to be with you and yet we always feel so far away. You're so close and yet we feel as though we can never reach you princess...we all care for you so much and yet it doesn't even matter because of your status. It's heartbreaking to watch you in court dancing with those fools who just want to take advantage of you and yet we can't do anything about it."

"Only you can protect yourself from them. Do you know how that feels my princess? To not be able to protect someone that you consider precious to you? It's like someone sticking a hot iron pole into your stomach and watching you squirm. I'm not even allowed to call you by your real name without a prefix."

I listen to him and feel that he's right. These men...my friends, they care about me as much as I care about them and yet there's no a single thing they can do about it.

They're just like me.

"I'm sorr-"

"Well I've had enough! Let's get going Cardia! Let us leave this place and never return!" I'm lifted, faster than I could ever imagine and all of sudden we're running. Running out of the palace and running down the stairs.

Shots ring out as well as Impey shouting at Lupin and Victor laughing as if he had expected this the entire time!

"Lupin...we can't just leave."

"Oh I know Cardia but for now lets just enjoy it until Van Helsing catches up with us."

I allow myself to relax, my heart thanks him for taking me away because there's nothing they can do about it until I return. Van Helsing will search for us frantically but Lupin is smart, we'll without a doubt hide until night falls and sneak back in together.

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Whoa lots of words in this one, compared to yesterday that is xD**

 **I try to write long stories but then I feel that they get out of character as the length goes on. I get paranoid and then just stop altogether and it's a mess, but I'll try. I won't put something out that I don't at least like myself.**

 **See you tomorrow, please read and review and feel free to send me requests via pm.**


	8. Lupin: The Perfect Gift

**So fun fact about me, I do all of my typing's on a google chromebook, this tiny little thing that I just type on until I get tired of typing.**

 **Well yesterday after a long day at work, I came home and on my bed is a huge 17' windows ASUS laptop just waiting for me to jump on it. My boyfriend works at a place that fixes and refurbishes electronics, aka Ewholesaler. Well this is one of the laptops and he got it for a good price considering it's easy worth over a thousand, and he had bought it for me :'D I was shaking. I was so happy.**

 **The keyboard is huge and took some time to get use to, but now I'm back to my usual 110 WPM and typing up a storm!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth**

* * *

I sigh as I pace the streets of London. It's a lively day with the sun shining brightly, and yet I can't concentrate at all. Usually I'd be thrilled to be out and about on such a day like today. but I just can't bring myself to gather the energy. My mind is elsewhere.

I felt like I had searched for hours looking for my idea of the "perfect" gift for the great Arsene Lupin, and yet I've come up empty handed.

I felt like a bit of a failure to be honest.

"Lupin? Uhhhhh….if asked he'd probably just say that he wants you, but what man wouldn't?" Impey is currently in the kitchen hacking away at potatoes for his super amazing stew. He seems right at home in the kitchen, his hair all tied back and his usual Impey smile on his cute face.

 _He probably hit the nail right on the head with that one…_ "Let's...let's be serious now! I'm honestly at a loss…." _Maybe it was a mistake to ask Impey._

Impey stops his chopping to scratch at his head. He looks to be bothered, maybe the stew wasn't quite turning out? "Awwww man, he's a lucky guy you know? Alright! Fear not princess for I, the great Impey Barbicane will personally help you out!"

"Will you?!" I perk up immediately, after all Impey had traveled with Lupin. Surely he would know what he likes!

"Of course! How can I possibly say no when you look at me like that? Alright, let's get you an apron! What man doesn't like food prepared by a cute girl?"

"Impey…" I sigh, Van Helsing had warned me about this. "You just want to see me in an apron, don't you?"

"N-n-no...I mean yes, but Cardia my thoughts aren't impur-wait where are you going?"

I let the door shut behind me.

* * *

"Women." Van Helsing answers coldly, he doesn't even hesitate. It's basically the same answer that Impey had given me earlier. "If you're going to venture out to hire a woman at least take me with you, the scum of London gather there, it's dangerous."

"Lupin isn't a bad person...so I don't think that's the right answer. Thank you though." _Does he always have to look so scary, I knew I should have skipped asking him._

"To some he's considered scum, but in all seriousness that con man likes games. How about a simple deck of cards? You could challenge." By his tone I could tell that he couldn't care less what I get for Lupin, after all they've never truly been on good terms.

 _I hadn't thought of that….Lupin does love places like the casino since he's really good at gambling. I don't have much to lose…_

"Thank you Van, I'll consider it." I mentally add it to the list of things to look into. Right now that list currently has one thing on it and that's 'cards'.

"What will you give him when you lose? You obviously have no hopes of winning, he's a cheat!" As if angered by this, Van starts to load up his gun with rock salt.

"I don't have anything to give…"

"Then he won't be satisfied with winning. It won't be any fun for him."

 _Maybe cards aren't the right choice either then._

* * *

"To be honest...I've never really thought about it." The sweet scent of vanilla fills my nose, whatever Victor is boiling must have some vanilla in it.

That's the problem, I hadn't thought about it either. I've never had the opportunity to give anyone a birthday gift before...and now that I have this opportunity I kind of wanted to go through with it.

None of that matters if I can't actually figure something out for him. _This is way harder than I thought it was going to be._

"Why don't you take him out on the town? I'm sure he'd love to spend time with you…" The boiling increases as Victor says this.

"That's not really a gift though."

"Sure it is! The gift of your company...plus if you take him out then none of us can disturb you."

 _So we're back to women again...it's true that Lupin stole me away and made everything possible. In a way it's like he already owns me...especially my heart._

"Is it too hot in here? Your face is turning red-"

"No-No-No! I'm fine!"

"Cardia, if you're not feeling well I should take a look. A fever would be bad if you're busy running around-"

"Just forget it! I'm feeling fine."

Yet another door closes shut behind me.

* * *

"Lupin? He just steals anything he truly wants."

The smell of freshly brewed tea fills my senses. It's so calming that I'm able to relax in the wooden chair that Saint-Germain had brought over for me. "Why is this so hard? Thank you for the tea...and for listening to me."

If it's one thing that Saint-Germain is good at it's listening. Whenever I feel troubled I always find myself in his day room drinking tea with him, or reading a book. It's a place where I don't have to worry and can just relax.

"So it's hopeless? Maybe Impey is right, I should try and bake him a cake."

"Ah! Impey just wants to see you in an apron, not that any man could blame him…" Saint-Germain chucks into his tea happily. I can never truly judge how he's feeling. "You could always kick Impey out of the kitchen while you bake…"

"Yeah but I'm not the best baker…I don't have enough confidence in my skills to think that I could make something like a cake. I could always buy him a cake but somehow that feel like the easy way out."

"Cardia...you're overthinking it. At this rate you'll end up getting him nothing. I'm sure that Lupin will be happy with whatever you decide to give him."

Deep down, I know that he's right. Saint-Germain is wise beyond his years after all. _I just want to get him something he'll use and actually like...who knew that this would be so hard?_

"If you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles…" Two gloved fingers go under my chin to pull my face up and out of my tea cup. I see kind eyes staring back at me. "Now smile, you'll figure something out."

I do actually smile because he's right. It's just difficult since he can literally go out and get anything he desires. "I'll do my best."

"Of course you will. More tea?"

* * *

"To be honest...I had completely forgotten my own birthday." Lupin smiles sheepishly at me when I finally built up the courage to tell him 'Happy Birthday'. I had been avoiding him all of yesterday and to be honest I felt rather bad about it, his face when I told him happy birthday was one of relief and of happiness. "We just have so much going on that I kind of lost track of time."

"I understand, I've just never celebrated any ones birthday before...I thought it might be fun." It was, I loved the look on his face. Even Impey was preparing a special dinner that I hadn't told him about, it was a good thing I decided not to bake a cake.

"Celebrations are always fun, maybe we can all go out later on the town."

 _I'm so glad that I didn't choose that as my present. It makes more sense for everyone to join us._ "Hey Lupin...I...I actually got you something." For some reason I'm nervous. I spent all day trying to figure out what to get him and in the end I just bought him something. An engraver had been selling them and when I saw them I thought that they'd suit him.

"Is it you?" The usual smile is replaced with a catty, but charming smirk. I should have realized that this was coming, given how many warnings I got yesterday. "Because you're all I really want."

"You already stole me Lupin," I remind him. To my confusion his smirk turns into a bit of a pout, despite this it's still charming. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you're just so naive that it kills!" He sighs. "Anyways, what is it?"

Happily I pull out a small box. He carefully pulls at the tiny ribbon before pulling off the lid. Inside is a silver pocket watch with a clockwork design on the outside. It wasn't very expensive and it looked nice in my opinion.

I was very pleased with my purchase.

When he pops it open there's engraving on the inside that read 'May your hands be quick and your feet silent oh great and handsome thief'.

When I had bought it, I thought that maybe it would bring him luck wherever he does his heists. "Do you...like it? I know that it's not as fancy as your other pocket watch-"

"No...this is a million times better. You know my tastes exactly...thank you Cardia." I watch him stare at it for awhile longer before he shuts it and places it into his vest pocket. It has a nice weight to it. "Now what can I do in return for such a lovely gift?"

I'm confused, on birthdays you're on supposed to give gifts to the person whose birthday it is. "I don't need anything in return...that's the point of a gift right?"

"Right, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't show appreciation for a gift?"

"A simple thank you will do since I know that you like it." I smile sweetly at him, just knowing that he likes it is more than enough for me. _Saint-Germain was right, he's just happy to receive something from me._

"You know, it's okay to be a bit greedy," He takes my left arm and gives me a rather forceful tug that imbalances me. I fall face first right into the arms of a gentleman thief. "Thank you for the gift Cardia."

As I stand there pressed up against him I realize that all of my efforts were worth it. It was worth it to see the smile on his face, to feel the warmth of his body, and the to hear the sound of his heart beating through his clothes. I'm glad that I put so much effort into this, I'm pleased that my thief is happy.

The smile on his face is something that no one in this world can take, no one can steal it or buy it with any amount of money.

It's all for me.

"You're welcome, happy birthday Lupin." I allow myself to nuzzle closer to him, taking him all in at the same time.

* * *

 **I hope you like it :D  
**

 **But I have some sad news, I'm getting busy with work again so I might not be able to update as fast I have been :( I will try but no promises. I might have to drop down to once or twice a week. I hope you guys have been enjoying the stories.**

 **Also, I cannot hype enough about the new releases on the vita xD**

 **Oh and I bought Dengeki Bunko Fighting Complex XD I'm going to go and kick the crap out of that chick from Oriemo. I absolutely adore Durarara so I was so happy to see Shizuo in there.**

 **Please read and review!**


	9. Sholmes: Irrational Curiosity

**It's been awhile since I've uploaded a new chapter, a lot has happened in my family so I had to be away for awhile so I apologize :/ but hey I'm back and I was very thrilled to see all of the favorites and likes that I've been receiving. I enjoy uploading my work and to see that people enjoy reading it just tickles me.**

 **Someone requested a scene between Sholmes and Cardia o.o I never thought of it...and I've always thought that Sholmes is a very witty character so I decided to give it a shot and I hope it's what you were expecting xD**

 **Needless to say, I had fun with him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth**

* * *

"What even...is this room?" I survey the room carefully, looking at every stone faced doll and every hand-stitched toy that laid almost too perfectly in place. The smell of mold and musk is high in the air, I can practically see the dust particles floating around the room.

I take a moment to light a match in case I miss something, this room is eerie and quite frankly a little unsettling. The thing is this house is unlivable, there is no food in the house, no running water, and no heat. _So how could a girl live here for years? Unless she's not really a girl, or rather not really a_ _ **human**_.

"Cardia Beckford, Isaac Beckford's supposed daughter. He his her away here and yet...no one is here. Huh, well then," I cross my arms with a catty smile, after all this was getting interesting. "I'll just have to track you down!"

 _I'll find you Cardia, I do hope you're looking forward to it._

* * *

"Figures, Lupin has her," I sit elegantly in my tree, my legs are crossed and hanging off the large thick branch that supports me. I have a cup of tea in my lap, a danish off to the side, and of course a pair of binoculars in my hand as I watch Lupin fuss over his new 'treasure'. Oh how I'd love to take it from him. "For a shady thief he certainly knows value, that's why I looked here in the first place. Several of our guards saw a so called 'phantom thief' whisk away a monster!"

They had been on their way to secure or even eliminate a so called reported 'monster' living in an abandoned mansion. When I talked to the nearby villagers, they insisted that there is a girl living there who is possessed and omits poison from her body. "One touch and you'll melt!" A crone had said. They told me that she's a ruthless killer that has poisoned their crops and plagued their town.

Basically they blame her for all of their problems.

 _Pathetic and illogical, really._

"So where oh where is my maiden monster? Blast, move out of the way Lupin! She doesn't care about your silly show that you always insist upon putting on! You just make a fool of yourself! Ah...there you are." I lean forward with a bit of awe. There she stood, looking sullen and confused as he talks She seems almost...emotionless and yet her eyes gave away what I am looking for/ This girl clearly can express her emotions, she's just not very good at it. "Cardia, there you are-"

Obnoxious barking fills my ears and it comes from the base of my tree. Upon further inspections (ahem, looking down) I spot a small corgi with a metal leg. It's interesting since I've never seen a dog with a bum leg before, probably because no one has ever cared to try, after all dogs have four legs and can survive without one.

The little pest continues his obsessive barking, even going so far as to growl at me like _I'm_ the pest here. "Will you be quiet? You're going to give away my position. Shoo! Shoot! You can't have my da...how dare you growl at me you little shi-"

"Sissi? What is it boy?"

 _Sissi is clearly a girl's name, never mind that! I've been found out!_

"You don't have to growl, it's probably just a squirrel or a bir...what in the world?"

My luck couldn't be better as the very woman I had been watching (spying on) was now looking up at me with this defensive look on her flawless and unmarred face. Behind her fear lies curiosity which I can't help but find intriguing, normal people would have screamed or ran off to get help from a useless thief.

"Would you like some tea?" It's very to drink and eat in front of another person without _at least_ offering them a taste.

"Why are you having breakfast in their yard? Oh...are you by any chance a friend of theirs?"

"Of course!" I lie with a perfect smile. This causes her to relax, although the blasted dog wasn't buying it for a second. He knows better after all.

"I'll go and let them know that you're here-"

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary! I like to play games with Lupin. You see Cardia, I'm hiding from him but he doesn't know it. He's playing and yet he doesn't know it, if you tell anyone that I'm here or was here then it'll spoil all of the fun." I take a long sip of my tea. Part of me pats myself on the back, the other slaps me across the face. No one in their right mind would believe such an obvious lie.

"Lupin is a very strange man….with very strange friends so somehow I believe you, plus you know my name. I find it's a little strange that no one has mentioned you yet though, they're all very friendly and welcoming." Cardia picks up the barking rat to comfort it, he merely whines and glares up at me as menacingly as possible.

 _Perceptive girl isn't she?_ "Herlock Sholmes, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"You have a very unique name."

"No one chooses their name...but since it's a mouth full, feel free to call me Sholmes!"

"Alright…I'll see you at dinner."

 _Of course she'd assume that._ I wave goodbye to her and her furry companion. The silence of her departure is deafening, for once I notice how silent and how alone I am. I miss her eyes looking up at me, so filled with doubt and curiosity. "Oh Sholmes, what have you gotten yourself into? She barely said five lines to you, hmmm...the tea tastes bland."

I stare down into my cup with disappointment, wondering why it suddenly changed flavor. They say that tea is best enjoyed with company and yet I've always brushed that off.

* * *

"You're here again...do you like sitting in tree Mr. Sholmes?" Cardia stares up at me once more, taking in the scene before her. Today I had dressed a bit casually, even going so far as to leave my hat and coat back at home. I tied back my hair with some refreshing black lace.

"You looked for me today? I enjoy being on higher ground." I stretch out my legs. To be honest, I've been here awhile now, eating snacks and watching her and her...guardians roam around their roost.

Impey Barbicane spends most of his time in his little shed, doing God knows what until early hours in the morning. He has to be some sort of super-human since he also gets up early enough to cook, his smile never wavers despite the constant 'hostile' treatment he receives. He's also stronger than any horse I've ever seen. Luckily he's rather well known so I've heard a lot about him.

Now Van Helsing is a rather scary man who patrols the grounds and basically makes my stay here _very_ difficult. He's sharp and has inhuman instincts, he definitely has earned his nickname. Unluckily for him, this isn't my first investigation and I rather enjoy poking sleeping bears and feeding tigers with my hands, I know how to cover my tracks rather well.

Not much is known about the mansion's owner, Saint-Germain. He's a collector who enjoys tea and books, plus he seems to handle himself _very_ well. He doesn't say much and prefers to keep to himself. His everlasting smile is creepy, I'll look into him more at a later date when I find the time to do so.

The great doctor Victor Frankenstein, he's a hero that created a monster. The Queen is trying to cover her own royal bottom by labeling him as a terrorist. He sort of is, but it's by no means all of his fault. It seems like he's been checking up on Cardia a lot, if she does carry poison within her then he's without a doubt trying to cure it.

Then there's Lupin, silly Lupin.

"So that way you can see if Lupin or Van Helsing is coming this way?" Cardia takes a seat against my tree. The corgi takes his spot in her lap, glaring at me just like yesterday. "I'm not very sociable...but I can tell when someone is lying to me. What are you really doing here?"

"Investigating." _So I've been found out? I'm not surprised honestly, my lie was pathetic._

"Lupin? He's a thief but you'll never catch him."

I cannot help the laughter that spews from my mouth. _Me? Not be able to catch Lupin? Cute._ "Oh my...how long has it been since I've laughed like that? Thank you Cardia, I needed that."

"You really think that you can catch him?" Her doubt in my irritates me for some reason.

"I _know_ I can catch him, I'll do so when I'm ordered to or maybe on an afternoon that I'm bored. His days are numbered and will hit zero whenever I feel like it."

I don't even try to hide my confidence.

"If it's not Lupin then who are you investigating?"

 _If I lie to her she'll know, it's annoying to deal with perceptive people. On the other hand, if I tell her then she might go running off to Van Helsing and I'll be filled with salt, it's so hard to get salt out of this material-_

"You know, before I came here I was called a monster. People were always afraid of me, they blamed me for all sorts of scary things. Crops dying, the villagers getting sick, even a drought. I never left my mansion again, all I could do is sleep...and yet I bet I'm still blamed for these awful things." Her voice never wavers as she speaks. I expect her to start crying, but she just scratches the dog's tiny ears. "Even animals fear me, but not Sissi thankfully. It's comforting to have a friend."

"Humans are irrational, they always need something to blame for their problems and something to thank for their joys. If it's a good day then they praise their God, if it's a bad day then it must be demons. It's very rarely their fault...even if you have poison in your body you don't use it to destroy their lives. Don't blame yourself." I don't usually go out of my way to comfort someone, why would I? Usually the return isn't worth the breath that I use.

"Mr. Sholmes...will you be here again tomorrow?"

"Maybe…" I take a bite out of my lunch, curious as to why she would ask.

"I hope so, you're very easy to talk to...and you've stopped lying to me." Cardia stands up, carrying her pest with her. When she looks up at me she offers me something I have yet to see up close, a genuine smile. It warms me, I nearly drop my sandwich back on my plate. "I'll take my leave, if I tell you too much in one day then you'll lose interest. Van Helsing is going out today at two...so be sure to make yourself scarce."

I watch her leave, once she enters the house I feel empty. I want to follow her and talk to her more, to ask her more about her past...worst of all I want to march down to that village and unleash a fiery wrath.

"What am I doing with myself?" I scratch my head. Logic tells me that I should stop my investigation, but we both know that I'm going to be here tomorrow...in this blasted tree...sitting like a frumpy bird.

* * *

"You've been moving things around in Lupin's room haven't you?"

I've been stopping by for the past month and a half now, we spend at least an hour chatting away. Most of the time we chat about the household and their meaningless squabbles. Sometimes I pack extra food to share with her during these chats.

One day she had asked to try a bite of my sandwich, I allowed her to do so and proceeded to bask myself in her appreciation and praise. She seemed a little too impressed with my cooking...so of course I started to 'accidentally' make extra for her.

Sometimes we'd swap lunches, turns out Impey has been teaching her how to cook. She wasn't great at it yet, but who doesn't enjoy a meal prepared by a young maiden?

She always asks about my past investigations, it was like a trade. She would tell me a little about herself and I would tell her about my investigations. Normally I would never give away such classified information but I've grown to trust her, plus the way she looks at me when she asks just kills.

It's safe to say that I've grown a bit fond of her, especially the way that she thinks. This woman has a wonderful mind, and a never ending curiosity. Like a cat, she pokes her nose into my business and I...I just let her do as she pleases with little to no resistance. If there's a chance that she'll smile then I'd...I'd probably tell her just about anything.

When it came to her...I couldn't say no.

"Now why would I do that?" I stare down at her fondly. Today she has a catty, but slightly annoyed, smirk on her pretty face. Her stance is the typical 'I know what you did' with her legs spread and her hands on her dainty hips.

"Because you think it's funny."

 _Oh I do._ "Tell me Miss Cardia, did he run around throwing a fit since his favorite cape is suddenly missing? What did he say? If you could tell me the exact words in a slightly mocking voice, I'd love it-"

"I'm not telling you anything! Mr. Sholmes you can't just break into someone's room like that!" My smile disappears, she seems generally upset for once...but why?

"Well then maybe he shouldn't make it so _easy_ to break into." My smile returns but hers doesn't, instead she turns her face away from me, her cheeks flushed the color of red persimmons. This is a look I've never seen before.

"Just promise me that you won't break into my room okay?" Her voice breaks a little, part of her clearly doesn't want to say anything to me at all, she knows better, she knows that this will only peak my curiosity.

 _Well if that doesn't peak my curiosity I don't know what will! What is she hiding?_ I jump down from my all too familiar perch. I don't usually come down to her level, normally she climbs up to sit next to me. We would often spy on her guardians together.

Today I go to her to put a hand on her left shoulder. I'm used to bumping shoulders with her up in my tree, but never going so far as to touch her on purpose. "Cardia are you-"

" _ **YOU!**_ What in the world are you doing here? Cardia, get away from that man quickly. I should have known that it was you!" As if summoned, Lupin finally makes his ever dramatic entrance, and oh boy is he happy to see me.

 _You little rat, you have the absolute worst timing! I bet he did this on purpose! He wanted to kill my moment...well then how shall I punish him?_

"Lupin! Oh? I didn't realize that the two of you actually know each other, I thought that you just knew of Lupin…" Cardia doesn't make any move towards Lupin which pleases me and irritates him. "Mr. Sholmes is a dear friend of mine-"

"Cardia, you're being lied to! That isn't even his real name! What other lies have you been filling her head with? Friend...how many times have you been here?" He practically snarls these words at me. I can tell by the way that his eyes keep sneakily shifting between Cardia and I that he's trying to gage whether or not he can grab her or not.

Spoiler: He can't.

To make it a bit interesting I wrap an arm around her slim waist. Cardia stares down at my hand for a moment, her face blossoming like a flower, if I had known that I'd get this reaction then I would have done it long ago when we were alone…

"Even...e-e-even you have several alias! I've known since he told me that, that wasn't his real name. You need to calm down please, we can talk about this...maybe even have a nice cup of tea-"

"Why are you here?" Despite his anger, his tone of voice has changed, but the way that he looks at me certainly hasn't. He's _very_ upset with my presence, as he's always been whenever we've met up.

Good.

"Isn't it obvious why I'm here? I'll return her to you later but for now we really must be going. Ta ta!" Without saying another word I lift her up and over onto my shoulder, and then book it. Lupin after all, is very fast so this is going to take some doing on my part.

"Why am I always being picked up and tossed around? I'm not a sack of potatoes!" Cardia's protests are literally cute music in my ears as we run through the streets of London.

"Shhhh...we must be silent or else he'll never stop chasing us!"

"Like hell I'll stop! Get back here you half-baked investigator! I'll end you once and for all!" I can hear his shouting, it's really rather adorable I must admit/ His futile efforts are so meaningless that I can't help but start to laugh.

 _What an irrational thing to do. Never in my right mind would I ever think to do something like this...what in the world am I supposed to do with her all day and all night? Will we spend all day running from Lupin and his gang of guardians? I'm not sure if I can outsmart all four of them if they band together...it'll be like a game with Cardia's time as the prize._

With that thought in my head I knew now that I couldn't possibly lose, after all I have her by my side, with our minds we can tackle anything.

No matter how irrational or illogical it may be.

* * *

 **A fun little chapter ^_^ I had fun with Sholmes and I'm glad that he was requested because I had honestly never considered it.  
**

 **On another note, I got my Stein's Gate game :D and I'm nearly finished with Atelier Escha and Logy (stares longingly at Logy) so that's fun. I hope you all enjoy reading this, please review if you have the time and don't be afraid to request scenes. I'll always try my best! See you all later!**


	10. Van: The Lives that Matter

**I don't know why I thought of this scene but one night I just grabbed my notebook and went at it, finishing over half of it before falling asleep. I do this all of the time.**

 **All. Of The. Time.**

 **Like literally last night, I was falling asleep and I'm like "Think of a scene for Victor...think of a scene...OH HEY!" Then I got up and wrote an entire scene about Herlock Sholes :) because he's totally Victor -_-**

 **Fun fact: I have to write everything in a notebook before typing them up, this is VERY inefficient since I have to then type it all up in google docs which sucks because my handwriting is literally tiny chicken scratch -_- and I had to type, it's tedious, but I also love to type because it's fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth**

* * *

"Cardia...Cardia please...why are you looking at me like that?"

 _This voice...this man...who is e and why does he look so frantic as he speaks with me? Cardia? Is that my name? For some reason I don't think that it is._

The man reaches out to grab my shoulders and I instantly fling myself backwards. A crack is heard as I hit the headboard of the bed and yet I don't mind, all I can remember is that _no one_ is supposed to touch me no matter what.

Why?

I'm not sure, but the pained look on his face makes my heart ache. I've never seen a man cry...I've never seen anyone cry in fact, so when two crystal droplets roll down his perfect face, I'm last.

 _Crying doesn't suit him, I bet he doesn't cry very often, and yet he cries for a stranger? What an odd man?_

"Where am I?" My voice cracks, my mouth is terribly dry. It's probably been awhile since I've spoken, which means that I've probably been sleeping.

"In ou-...your bedroom. Cardia-"

"Why do you call me that?"

The room air is tense, he's already stopped crying but even I can tell that he's still upset. His fists clench tightly against his thighs, I'm afraid he'll hit me for some reason if I say the wrong things.

 _Perhaps...I should stop asking questions. He'll leave if I do I'm sure. This man scares me...he looks so defeated now but my instincts tells me that I should stay away from him. I should get away and leave…_

"You really...truly don't remember?"

"I remember that by under no circumstances can I be touched...but when you call me Cardia I don't feel anything. That name doesn't feel right to me. Are you sure it's right?" He clenches his fists even more, my words have to be hurting deeply. I can't help it though, I don't mean to hurt this man.

"It is, I...I need to make a phone call, please don't try to run off while I'm gone. I'd hate to traumatize you by forcing you to come back. I'll...I'll be back soon." The dejected and defeated man stood shakingly to take his leave. Before he does, he takes one last longing look at me, for a second I think that's he's going to start crying again.

My instincts scream at me to get up and run, to get away from here, but honestly I wouldn't know where to go. Escaping is certainly pointless, he told me he would just bring me back, I assume he knows this place better than I do.

"Cardia...Caaaarrr-deee-aaaaah. My name is Cardia…." The name rolls off of my tongue as I try to familiarize it. It has a ring to it that I really like, perhaps he is telling the truth then? "Cardia...he never told me my last name...maybe he forgot?" I try to relax in my so called 'bed'.

It smells familiar and yet it was huge. There was no way that someone my size needs a bed this large.

Looking around the spacious room I see many things. There's a bright large window with curtains to block out the sun along with a chair, on that chair is a book. A huge wooden wardrobe is on the far side of the room next to a mirror, there are a few pairs of shoes sitting next to it.

A large well crafted wooden chest sits at the end of my bed, part of my wants to open it but I feel like right now it'd be difficult to stand up.

 _I wonder how long I've been asleep for...my body aches as though it's been awhile since I've stood. This place feels so comfortable, he says that it's my room and yet there are several uniform coats hanging up by my door._

They look exactly like the one that the man was wearing in fact. How strange that he would hang his jacket on my coat rack.

I don't have much time to think about it, because he returns looking just as pale and disheveled as when he had left.

He clears his throat before speaking. "Victor is on his way but it'll be a few hours before he can get here, are you hungry?"

"Very." My stomach growls in agreement.

"I'll make you something to eat then-"

"What's your name?" I feel a little odd since I'm not sure how to address him. Right now he's the 'scary tough looking man' which doesn't have a nice ring to it.

"It's Van...Van Helsing, we met a long time ago. It's been years since we...nevermind. I'll be back with something hot."

I'm happy to hear his name despite how sad he looks. For some reason it feels almost too familiar to me, I feel ashamed for having forgotten it.

 _Why do I feel this way? Why does my heart feel as though it might burst...are these tears? Why do I cry over a stranger?_

There a lot I clearly don't understand.

* * *

"This is...awful." My nose scrunches up at the taste of his soup. Although the smell is almost pleasant, the taste is far from that.

"Then don't eat it-I mean...you always say that when I cook for you, no matter how hard I try." He seems slightly bothered by this but part of him has come to terms with it I can tell. "You cooked most of the time."

 _I can see why._ "Where you here a lot?"

"Yes...we um...we live together."

"Is that so?" My brain hurts, I feel like I have a slight headache as I try to imagine us living with one another. "I can see why i would have to do all of the cooking-"

"You little brat!" He reaches out to grab the collar of my dress but stops himself, there's something about the way he does it that tells me that he's done it a thousand times before. It's natural for him. "I'm sorry."

 _Why do I feel disappointed? I should be happy he didn't grab me...and yet a part of me feels rearing to go. I want to him for trying such a thing…_

"I like the bread." I munch on it happily, trying to change the subject.

"You made that about five days ago…"

"No wonder it's good."

His half smile warms me, at least he wasn't frowning or looking absolutely rejected. I decide that I like his smile. _How odd, I'm so relaxed now and yet I was so afraid of him before...I don't get it._

"Have I...been asleep for five days?" I dip my bread in my soup (?) which makes it taste significantly better. As he watches me eat I find that I'm actually starving. If I've been asleep for five days then I've had minimal to eat. It's no question that I'm hungry.

"You have...hey slow down, you're going to choke if you eat too fast." He quickly takes the bowl from my hands. I don't even have time to flinch, his movements are terrifyingly fast. "Now chew...you're almost like a child now, before you were so independant."

"Was I?" I swallow my mouth full. My stomach aches from the amount of food I've shoved down my throat in such a small time, Van is right, I should slow down.

"Yes, it was infuriating. I wanted to help you and yet you'd always insist on doing it yourself no matter what it is. You could be reaching for something on the very top shelf or trying to carry too much and yet you'd never ask me for help. I would always yell at you for hurting yourself because it could have been avoided if you had only asked me in the beginning…"

"Van…" I frown. "Are you my brother?"

"Am I your...no. I'm far from being your brother in fact."

 _There's his pained expression again, how many times am I going to make him feel like this? He looks so sad and yet he also seems very angry._

"Cardia I'm your-"

There's a knock on my bedroom door that alerts us. Van glares in annoyance before setting aside my nearly finished soup. "You have the worst timing Victor."

"Sorry, sorry. No one was answering the front door even though I knocked. Good afternoon Cardia, do you recognize me?" A man in a white lab coat slowly walks in. He has a kind face, a warm aura that makes me feel safe just being here.

I shake my head, sadly like with Van, I don't recognize this man.

"Victor is my name. I'm your doctor...and your friend. We've known each other for many years, what do you remember?"

"That I can't touch anyone."

"That _was_ true but now you can. I worked for years with you, you see Cardia, for some reason your body was producing a massive amount of poison. The poison didn't affect you or anyone around you unless you touched them. You poison was so effective that with one touch you could melt all sorts of things."

"A-A-And….you cured me of that?" _Why am I so frightened?_

"I did, but as you can see...there was an unfortunate and unexpected side effect. You lost your memory...all of it, it seems. Cardia, words cannot express how sorry I am for this, if only I had done more tests-"

"You...you're being ridiculous. You cured something that made living probably very difficult for me right? Memories can be returned...or at least I think they can. Please don't blame yourself, if anything it sounds like I should be thanking you." There's nothing that I understand about Victor and yet I feel the need to comfort him. _Is it because he said that we're friends? I had poison in my body...how was I even able to live before?_

"I will do everything in my power to help you get your memories back, I promise." Victor heaves a heavy and sad sigh. It's obvious that he's too hard on himself. "Can I talk to you in private Van?"

"Sure, I'll get Cardia some more soup while we talk. We'll be back."

They leave me once again to sit with my thoughts. There's a million and one things racing through my head and yet there's no answers among them.

* * *

Over the next few weeks I get a few visitors. Apparently they're people from my past, people that I use to call my dear friends.

The first to come was an engineer by the name of Impey. He literally pulled me into a spinning bone crushing hug without even introducing himself. When I screamed, I immediately heard someone running up the steps

The door had flung open and Van immediately snarled at the rude man threatening to shoot him if he didn't unhand me.

The two of them were tense and I kept my distance from him, even going so far as to hide behind Van who I was almost certain, was going to shoot Impey.

After a brief introduction, Impey was more than happy to make us some of his famous cooking. I still can't remember how to cook (although I try) so we've been eating Van Helsing's infamous cooking.

Impey's was incredible.

Saint-Germain was the next to visit. He sat down with me and shook my hand to confirm that my poison is in fact gone. We talked about my love for knowledge, he was very easy to talk to and yet I found myself uneasy around him.

"No one knows much about him." Van Helsing admits when I had asked him about it later that day.

A man came through my window one day while I was reading. He didn't say anything, just crouched and smirked at me expecting a surprised expression.

He was going to get a surprise alright, if Van heard me scream then this man would be shot.

As if sensing that, the man had put a finger to his lips. "It's been awhile Cardia. You're just as pretty as I remembered."

"If you come _any_ closer I'll yell for Van."

"There's no need for that, I'm sure he's already on his way up here-"

"You bet your ass I am. You could use the front door you know." Van opened my door shortly afterwards. Just like with Impey, he wasn't exactly thrilled to see this man.

"It's more fun this way. Victor told me about what happened Cardia...feast your eyes upon me for you are in the presence of the great and handsome thief, Arsene Lupin! Are you amazed? I can't say I blame you-"

"Get out of my window!"

Lupin, after a rough five minutes of squabbling with Van, sat down with us and told me all about how he had stolen me away from the guards who had come to take me away. It all seemed quite unbelievable, to think that I lived alone in a quiet and dark mansion, alone with my poison.

"You quickly blossomed though, from someone who was scared to speak her mind, to someone who could glare at Van Helsing without ever breaking eye contact. All of us together went on so many adventures, we all did so many things and accomplished so much, and then when the time came we all went our separate ways…"

 _Except Van Helsing and I, we stayed with each other. Why? I want to ask him...I've been wanting to ask him for awhile but I feel like it's not something I want to just bring up. I'd hate to make him sad again._ The thought of him upset again makes my heart ache for him. "Thank you Lupin, I hope you'll tell me all about our adventures together."

"In time I will, there's no need to rush anything."

Although he says this, I want to argue. These past few weeks made me want to remember everything terribly. I have such good friends and yet no memories of them. Who was I before my poison? Why am I living with Van Helsing? I want to know everything so that people can stop looking at me so sadly.

* * *

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," As I hold a broken man I too find that tears start to roll down my face. Tears of frustration, tears of not being able to comfort him because I don't know how. I don't know what he needs. "Please just give...give me a moment. I won't stay long."

"You can stay here as long as you need." I'm afraid to touch him, afraid that I might somehow make this worse by trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, this isn't your fault. When it comes to dealing with you, I'm not as strong as everyone seems to think that I am. I thought that I could handle this...that for your sake I wouldn't do this but it's too much, I miss you so much. You're here with me but I can't say the things that I want to say, I can't touch you at all...I feel as though I can't do anything for you. I'm supposed to protect you but here I am."

When Van had suddenly burst into my room, I had been surprised but not scared. He looked so afraid and so frantic, when i asked him about it he pulled me into his arms and started to almost silently cry. It's the middle of the night, he probably had a nightmare.

"It's okay, please speak your mind. I may not be the Cardia that you remember but I'm still Cardia." I touch his ears, slowly rubbing them and making my way towards the back of his head. He becomes quiet as I do these things, probably listening to the sound of my heart beat. "Your hair is so soft...I thought it might be rough because of how spiky it is. You take good care of yourself."

"I didn't use to, why would I? I'm a soldier, when I'm on the battlefield I'm lucky if I have any luxuries at all. When I met you all i started to take better care of myself, I still fought but there were utilities like running water and heat."

"Why are you so upset?" I press my right cheek up against his left, it warm and wet.

"I'm not a gentle or charming person Cardia, in fact I'm probably rather unlikable. I'm rough, I enjoy fighting, and I rarely consider other people's feelings. I'd rather be alone, but you wouldn't allow it. You forced your company upon me, you'd follow me everywhere and ignore my threats and insults. I almost broke your arm once and I've even shot at you a few times but you never gave up. If anything it made your resolve stronger. I can't possibly see what you saw in a man like me...but I'm so afraid that you don't see it now."

"You must care a lot about me…" I grab two fistfuls of his pretty blond hair because I'm so naive and stupid. I should have realized a long time ago that this is the case, why else would a man unrelated to me live with me and do so much for me? Why else would I get those feelings that keep coming out of nowhere? "It's not all gone...sometimes when you smile, my heart races and when you're upset it aches. I find myself looking for you when you're not in the same room as me. I look for ways to get your praise and even practice little things like cooking."

"We are married you know? Despite the fact that I couldn't kiss you...or touch you, I still insisted that we got married. You were surprised...shocked even that I could pull something so romantic, you even jokingly placed a gloved hand on my forehead."

"I bet you were thrilled."

"I threatened to throw you in the river…" I can't help but laugh, it;s an odd thing to laugh at but it feels right. "You told me to bring it on and we both ended up in the river, soaked and freezing, regretting our actions."

"Oh...oh...you...you carried me home of your back?" It's the first thing that comes to my mind in that moment. An image of him lifting the both of us out of the cold river, an image of us laughing together only moments before he had done so.

"I did." He pulls back to get a good look at me. We're both a mess, our faces tear stained, and our eyes tired. Despite all of this we're both smiling, a bit relieved that I have finally remembered something. The memory is small, but it's a start for me...a start for us. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize! You're always so strong...but now is not the time to be acting this way, you'll be miserable."

"You're right." There are no right words, there are only our words. Up until now it's just been him supporting me and looking out for my feelings, but that stops now. From now on we'll look out for each other, even if it takes years for me to remember everything.

* * *

Ever since that night, Van has taken down every secure little wall he had put up for my sake, We agreed that he should just go about his days like he always had done, before my memories had disappeared.

I had no idea that he's so open about things with me. He compliments me when I deserve it, grabs me whenever I try to get away, and knocks me on the head if I'm stressing over stupid things. When we 'argue' it's like a great battle of wits and strategic glaring. If I cross my arms he'll raise an amused eyebrow or take a daring step forward to challenge me.

Our arguments usually end up with us on the floor in a flurry of limbs and squabbling. He's so much stronger than me that it only fuels my desire to overcome him.

As if he'd let me.

He's like a lion trying to get me to submit to him. Whenever we end up on the floor he pins me until I stop my useless struggles, our difference in strength is infuriating. Afterwards he teases me, usually growling 'Are you quite finished?' into one of my ears. He know that there's no way I could possibly get away from him, and yet he enjoys my futile struggles.

When we're not wrestling we do our usual things. I'll read or sometimes we attempt to cook together. I allow him to chop up ingredients for me, but it's a learning process for the both of us. I enjoy doing everyday things with him, just having him in the same room as me helps me to collect myself.

Before I lost myself, Van Helsing and I would practice hand-to-hand combat a lot. According to him we'd go at it for hours or until I collapsed on some days. It's a stress reliever, plus if he has to leave for awhile he knows that I can take care of myself. The combat isn't easy and Van Helsing's training is brutal, on some days it feels like he's toying with me. During our sessions I am normally left in awe, no one could possibly go up against him and come out unscathed.

The memories come back to me one by one. Usually if I regain one, it has something to do with whatever I'm doing at the moment. I remember simple things like cleaning our house or making our bed. My poison didn't affect much of my everyday life, just my ability to touch things and the people that I love.

Touching, something that I couldn't possibly have a memory of. It makes me upset to think that I was unable to feel someone else's warmth It's such a normal thing to do, to touch someone. This is also new to Van, I can tell because every time he goes to mess up my hair he hesitates. It's not normal to him at all, he's a man who married me knowing very well that we might never kiss each other or feel each others un-gloved touch.

"You're warm…" I remark one day when he's leaning over my shoulder to stick his nose into what I'm doing. I can feel his glasses barely touching my left ear. I'm making a walnut cake, following a recipe that Impey had dropped off for me. Purposefully, I press my cheek up against his own. I enjoy the feeling I get from this, it feeds the butterflies in my stomach.

"What do you expect? Humans are warm, although your touch is rather comforting." Strong arms encircle my waist, he usually isn't this bold, but perhaps because I made the first move? "Would you like any help today?" His breath tickles my neck.

"N-N-No...I've...I've umm got it."

"Pity." He lets me go, slowly to draw on the moment. His fingertips pulls me slightly but not enough to move me, it's almost like an invitation. I'm positive that he can hear my heart, his hearing is too good for him to not. Van leaves me to continue my baking but I'm not sure if I can, my hands have stopped working, instead they're shaking uselessly, my knees are so weak that I allow myself to slide down onto the floor.

 _Get a hold of yourself! He barely touched you!_ For a body that use to reject being touched, it's rather weak now that it's allowing such advances. It can't even handle simple shows of affection like that, they feel too real. "I don't think I can handle much more of this…"

"I thought you were stronger than that."

"Van." I had been so caught up in my feelings that I hadn't noticed that he truly didn't leave. Instead he's leaning against the wall by the door, looking all too pleased.

"If I had known that you'd act like this, then I would have done this a long time ago...what's wrong Cardia?"

 _I absolutely cannot and do not want to tell him, he's already too pleased with himself. He's only teasing me...he wants me to act all flustered, I don't think that I can help it though even if I try._ "This feels strange...you said that we're married so you'd think that I'd be use to this feeling, but I'm not. My body can't handle it."

"Oh?" His voice, he'd definitely toying with me. "It only makes sense that your body isn't use to it, but don't worry, together we can help it. All it needs is a little _training-"_

"Absolutely not!"

I fling myself into action, throwing myself at him to punish him for his words, I don't know why I thought I could possibly overcome him but needless to say 'Let the squabbling begin'.

My memories haven' fully returned but it doesn't matter. I cherish each and every one that I do get back, but regardless I'm making new memories day by day. Together with Van, we're taking back our lives, or rather we're building a new life together.

Even if it get's hard, or frustrating, I'll never lose hope because he'll never allow me to lose hope.

* * *

 **I have two scenes already wrote up and ready to be typed, the problem is that I can never find time to type Dx especially the longer scenes like this one. I appreciate you all telling me which characters you'd like to see more of, I'll try my best :)  
**

 **Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! I look forward to each and every one of them.**

 **See you whenever I have time~ I hope that you all enjoyed the latest chapter!**


	11. Sholmes: Obsession

**Due to how many people liked my last Sholmes chapter, my brain spat out another one shortly afterwards ^^ he really is fun and I really like speaking as him.**

 **Does anyone here play a lot of board games? I've been getting really into them, I ordered several now and am going to back Dreamfall which is on kickstart. I can't wait xD**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter~**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth**

* * *

"You see my dear, the problem with having a routine is that you're predictable and easy to follow," I pick up the flower that is sitting on a vase on my table. It's beautiful, freshly grown and plucked, it's almost a shame that it'll soon die if not taken care of. "When you become easy to follow, you become easy to learn about. If one learns too much then they could become obsessed, obsession leads to desiring and unfilled desire leads to...all sorts of nasty things. Just like you...you're desired for your beauty and you'll eventually die because someone wanted you…"

"Are you um….talking to me sir?" My rather confused waitress has been waiting rather patiently for me to finish my usual rambling. I can't blame her for the odd look, it's not like I'm talking about the weather or what happens to be new on the menu.

I love to ramble when I'm alone, it's so much easier to collect and organize my various thoughts. It helps me separate the useless thoughts from the useful ones.

"Of course! I'll have the carrot cake." I try to ease her in with a hopefully charming smile. I'm an investigator, that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm great with people.

I'm just great in general.

"Sir...we're serving breakfast right now, our cakes are still baking for lunch."

 _Of course they are, I would know that if I ate here regularly...which I don't._ "Right! Silly me, I'll have whatever you recommend then."

"Sure thing." She doesn't look too impressed as she jots it down, but that's okay because I'm not here to see her after all.

"Now then...where was I?" I stare back at my pretty friend, a red chrysanthemum. Usually it means 'I love' but something tells me they just placed it here because it's pretty. "Oh right, obsession…"

* * *

If you ask me what's my favorite thing to do in life besides drinking tea and messing with self-absorbed thieves, I'd answer: people watching. I simply adore sitting down and watching people go about their daily duties, especially when they assume that no one is paying attention. You'd be surprised what people think they can do in public, normally people behave and try to act as normal as possible.

They say that you pass a murderer at least once a day, but I'm willing to bet it's much, much more. Anyone in this world _can_ and _would_ murder someone if the situation is correct. You put the right pieces into the equation and you'll easily end up with the easy solution of murder.

You see, murdering someone isn't difficult. You pick up something and kill someone with it, it's really not that difficult. You've got two hands? Congratulations, you've already got your weapons. Most investigators will tell you that you need a strong motive because murder is easy, _deciding_ and _planning_ to murder is the difficult part.

I believe that a motive isn't always necessary, I believe that desire is why people kill another person. Other animals do it all of the time, they kill for all sorts of things or merely just because they can. Most of the time people kill because they want something and don't understand how to get it, if we didn't punish those who murder it would become a normal thing to do.

"Do like her?" My usual waitress slides on up to me, her name is Bella and she works a lot. Due to my charming nature (and high tipping) she's warmed up to me rather fast. I've come to enjoy her company.

"Now why would you assume that?" I leer at her over my tea cup, I wasn't expecting my waitress to be sharp.

"You're here a lot...plus you occasionally glance over whenever she comes into view. I'm not surprised though, she's very popular, I'll let you in on a little secret: she doesn't have a companion."

 _I'll let you in on a little secret: I'm not stupid._

"Thank you." I smile at her, when she leaves I frown. It's annoying to me that she's noticed because it means that other people have probably noticed. _Time to find a new spot, it's a shame, I rather like the omelets here._

You should never allow yourself to have patterns. If patterns are established then you become predictable. Like Bella had said, I shouldn't have made it so obvious that it's _her_ that I'm watching.

"It's been a long time since I've stalked someone, maybe I've lost a bit of my touch." I open my newspaper with a grunt, clearly annoyed. _As if I'd lose my touch!_

* * *

"How many times are you going to buy a single rose and 'surprise' her with it by giving it back to her? You're so predictable that a child could see that coming. I'll let you in on a little secret: Surprise! She's not interested and has at least three other men to reject today. Perseverance isn't romantic, it's stupid, you're clearly plugging in the wrong variables for her equation, try something else. Get her a puppy!"

I angrily munch on my homemade salad. I've moved my stakeout location to an unused attic just two stores down, which means I have to bring my own food. I almost miss Bella and her nosey nose. "At the very least, try a different flower, the lass gets so many roses a day she could bathe in...I definitely don't need that image in my head."

My brain silently fries for a moment.

I like my attic. No one can see me, it's spacious and quiet, and I can ramble as much as I want without anyone questioning me or even worse, overhearing me.

Cardia Beckford is a modest girl who lives alone in a small house just down the road from here. It takes her approximately fifteen minutes to walk, ten if she cuts through the alley way, and forty if she stops by the riverbed to collect her thoughts. She's a pretty girl who works a lot of hours to afford her living expenses, instead of getting married and settling down to make her life easier, she does everything herself.

The flower shop where she works is quite busy since this is the richer part of London. Apparently every gentleman in London believes that women only enjoy flowers and expensive jewelry, it's really simpleminded but at least it keeps the businesses aloft.

Of course the place's popularity increased almost as soon as Cardia started working there, or so people tell me.

On her days off, she runs the usual errands. She does them in this exact order: buys groceries, checks in on the store, has lunch across the street, stops by the river bed, and heads back home. If it's getting too late then she takes the alleyway which is an awful idea since she's always alone.

Or so she thinks.

"Now, if these morons actually paid any attention then they'd realize that she pays special attention to the red poppies everyday. She arranges them and admires them...they're obviously her favorite. Oh my...this man knows what's up," I glare into my binoculars as a man approaches her counter with a bouquet of red poppies and daisies. Of course they're for her, he's showing the others up. "Perhaps...or maybe he's showing her that he's paying attention. Hmmm…"

Time to make my next spectacular move.

* * *

"Welcome, I haven't seen you in here before," Her smile is so refreshing that I instantly forget whatever witty comment I had come prepared with. From afar can't even come close to how beautiful she is. Up close, I can see why all of those men drool all over day after day even though it's obviously hopeless. "Can I help you find something?"

"I came to purchase some flowers."

"Well...you've come to the right place, this is a flower shop after all. We've got plenty, I'm sure we can find something that you're looking for."

 _That's the best that I, the great detective, could come up with? The man who can and will talk his way out of every situation? The man who has cheated death by telling him that he has lovely hair? Oh Sholmes, get your act together!_ I need to collect myself and quite frankly I need to do it as fast and as naturally as possible. If I don't get the components right then I'll clearly fail here, today is a show of dominance, in an elegant form of course.

I'm no heathen.

"May I ask what type of meaning you want to convey to this person? Unless of course you're purchasing them for a center piece. Flowers have their own languages, each one has a different meaning to go along with their beauty." We take a small walk through the shop, her smile always remains as she talks about these flowers that she obviously loves. "A lot of people use flowers to tell other people something that they can't. A lot of times of course...it's love."

"There are so many flowers in the world that stand for love. Roses are the most popular, followed by red tulips and of course lilies. All flowers are beautiful of course, but I've always enjoyed telling people their meanings so that way they can pass it along to those that they care for."

 _She really enjoys her occupation, I could listen to her for hours even though I don't give a damn about these beings that get picked to die._ "I never knew that there's so much more to them then just the beauty that they possess...I'll confess though, they're for a woman I've been interested in for quite some time now."

"I'm guessing she has no idea? We should go with something subtle then so that we don't overwhelm her," Her smile is genuine, I want to take a photo so that I can admire it when this is over. "Oh! Excuse me for a moment, I appear to have someone at the counter." I admit that I miss the sound of her voice as soon as she walks away. Now is my chance though, I can't afford to screw it up.

"Opium is a sedative made and extracted from a certain red flower," Flowers in hand, I quickly make my way to the front of the store. I speak loudly, almost obnoxiously so that way they can both hear me. I hope I'm interrupting. "In fact a lot of wartime narcotics and of course opium's is made from the seeds of this very flower. I've always found it strange how that such a small thing...the seeds of such a common 'weed' can cause such a reaction if you ingest enough of it or mix it with various things."

"Then you've got the color, not quite as vibrant as roses. No, this color is deep, like blood. It's almost scary how exact the color is, since ancient times several civilizations have nicknamed the red poppy the flower of death and peace. How befitting for a flower that can put people to sleep, my point?" I slide up next to the man, the same man who was in here just yesterday buying the same bouquet. He doesn't seem the least bit amused with my presence. "You should have gone with roses, but wait! You also chose white daisies which can mean true love...but it's mainly known for the meaning of innocence. Now why would you pair a flower that means death with a flower that means innocence?"

He doesn't even hesitate, he can't _afford_ to hesitate because if he does then he'll look suspicious. "I just thought...that they looked nice together. Cardia always seems to be admiring the poppies. I didn't even know what they stood for when I picked them out, Cardia I hope you don't think I meant any ill will by this, they're just pretty little things.

"Don't be silly, I love red poppies. I think it's very sweet...and you, I'm not sure who you are but you're being ru-"

I silence her by shoving the flowers in my hand into her face. This is what women enjoy right? She should swoon and fall into my arms now right? _Is she...oh yes she's very angry._

"Gloxinia...and gardenia...sir I...I can't accept these-" Her face burns red like her beloved poppies. It's almost _too_ satisfying.

"My apologies for being rude...I got carried away." I take my leave rather quickly for I had done what I needed to. Tonight, the hunt would be on, after all I had just poked a sleeping tiger with a rather hot poker.

* * *

"I love humans! They're so simple minded really, I mean all you have to do is threaten them in some way to get them to either act or run. I figured that you're the type to act, I mean you've been watching her for so long, you know her schedule perfectly and yet here comes a man who swoops in seeming to know exactly what you're up to," My shoes are loud against the stone pavement, my voice even louder against the alley way walls. Of course all of this is on purpose, everything I do is on purpose. "All I had to do to get you to act is poke. Poke, poke, poke. I made a show of your intentions and you got angry, and now you're finally showing your ugly fangs. Too bad for you my teeth are bigger, I assume you had a more elaborate plan then this though? You panicked and acted too quickly."

 _Pathetic really._

I find that most murderers are careful, they plot, they stalk, and then everything comes together. All of it is planned perfectly, all right up to the very moment that they kill. Too bad for him that he can't control his emotions and panicked.

Idiot.

"And you, Miss Cardia, really need to stop taking this bloody alleyway home! It barely saves you any time at all and gives creep like him a prime opportunity to...well to do this."

"Back up," The man finally appears, holding a gun out with one hand, the other hand is clamped hard over Cardia's mouth. Like how most people would be, she's terrified, her eyes are huge and swollen from how much crying she's already done. It's a shame that this is only the start of it. I however, am surprised by how quiet and compliant she's being, it's rather smart on her part now that I'm here. "Up against the wall NOW-"

I didn't even hesitate to grab the barrel of his gun and yank him forward. With one fluid movement I bring my elbow down upon his wrist. There's a wonderful snap, followed by the clatter as the gun falls to the alleyway floor.

Cardia moves, stomping on his right foot and darting forward with her entire body weight, not like it took much, the attacker is in a massive amount of pain from my disarming technique.

"You should have pointed the gun at her head, stupid. It's much harder for me to disarm you if you're threatening the hostage, remember that for the next time. Now then, I'll be taking you into custody for attempt of kidnapping and potential premeditated murder, tomorrow my team and I will search your residence and find all of the...if you try and run right now I will catch you and when I do you _won't_ like it, I hate running." Surprisingly he allows me to handcuff him and call it in, my squad will be here shortly to take all of the credit. I personally don't care, I caught a bad guy and I'm the one who figured it all out.

"I've been tracking him for months, forgive me but when he took an interest in you I couldn't give this opportunity up. He's killed several people in the past..I just had to catch him in the act hence why I've been assigned to this-"

The woman who I had been watching for well over a month now clings to me with everything that she has. Of course she's terrified, but she's also grateful, she doesn't seem to care that I used her to close this case.

"I won't take the alleyway anymore," She cries. I've hugged many victims before but it's never been like this, it's never been so emotional for me before. "Thank you...thank you."

"S-sure. Careful now, if you become hysterical it'll be difficult to collect yourself…" I cradle her, hoping that I'm comforting her correctly. I don't feel as though I'm comforting a stranger, even though technically that's what we are to each other. Just because I've watched her doesn't mean that she's paid any attention to that guy with purple hair who eats across the street a lot.

"What's your name?"

"Sherlock Holmes….it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." I hug her tiny body as tightly as I can because for once I'm finally out of ideas.

Huh, how strange.

* * *

 **Fun fact time?  
**

 **Fun fact time.**

 **Gloxinia are beautiful tiny little flowers that come in all sorts of beautiful colors. They're also know for their meaning of "Love at first sight" I don't think I need to explain myself further.**

 **Gardenia are white, in fact they kind of look like spiky roses but they're very pretty in my opinion. They mean "Secret love"**

 **I don't know what I'm going to put out next o.o I have an Impey story all made up but I'm just not sure what I want to do yet. We'll see. For now, thank you for taking the time to read, I hope that you'll review :)**

 **Thanks a million, I just love getting little pop ups on my phone telling me if someone favorited, reviewed, or followed. See you next time!**


	12. Impey: Lucky

**I'm sick.**

 **Spoilers: It's not fun**

 **More spoilers: I can't afford to call in because I'm greedy**

 **Anyways, I love Impey. He's a gorgeous red head, I love read heads and I love blue haired characters. He's just so cute T.T especially when he gets all serious on me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth**

* * *

I remember the first time that I met him, to be honest it really wasn't much of a meeting. Sometime, more than once in fact, I think back on that moment and wonder if we ever would have met if I hadn't peaked out of my carriage window.

I had barely moved the curtain aside to look outside when I saw a flash of green and a sliver of bright red. Green like the grass that we walk on and red like the fire that can burn our lands to the ground. It was quite the contrast.

It wasn't anything special, or at least it shouldn't have been, except that those eyes followed me. The own pushed through the crowd that watched my carriage trot past.

This man was running to keep our eyes locked, I didn't think that a human could run that fast, there was no way that he could possibly keep up with a horse.

Then he fell.

* * *

"These are called automobiles my dear, I'm sure you've seen then around." Father leads me around the automotive festival with my hand resting on his arm. According to father, automobiles are faster than horses and would someday be the main means of transportation. In my mind I couldn't imagine these metal machines overtaking carriages, have you seen a horse run?

They seemed huge and clunky, almost inconvenient, it just didn't seem like something practical.

"Father, how do they run? Are they like trains?" They did look a lot like the head of a train.

"Steam, they're steam locomotives. Come with me, I have someone to introduce you to, he'll be able to answer all of your question."

To which I have many.

I was intrigued, these machines that would overtake horses. I've always rode in horse drawn carriages or the occasional airship...but never in a locomotive.

When father stops us, I have to look for the man that he mentioned. There's a man working on the inside of one of the locomotives, his arms are deep in the machine, smeared with random black marks. They were everywhere on him. There's a charming smile on his face as his skilled hands work fast with his wrench. In seconds he pulls out some bits and pieces, each cut to the exact measurements that they need to be.

There's grease on his otherwise perfect face, which he doesn't bother to wipe off. It's a shame, I would bet that he cleans up nicely.

"Impey Barbicane! I would like to introduce you to my beloved daughter, Cardia Beckford. Don't be shy Cardia, go on and shake the man's han...have the two of you met before by chance?"

I never hesitate, I'm always the one to take the first initiative and the first step no matter who I'm meeting. I can't believe my eyes though as I stare into his. I must be wrong but in my heart I know, that those eyes belong to the man who had chased after my carriage only hours ago.

"It's certainly my lucky day…" The man named Impey swallows hard, his eyes never leave mine for a second.

I finally avert my eyes to look at my father, he had asked me a question afterall. "We have not met father...my apologies. Cardia Beckford, it's a pleasure." Without meeting his gaze I offer him one of my leather clad hands.

"Impey Barbicane….a please-oh crap! My hands are filthy! Sorry miss, working on locomotives is dirty but fulfilling work." He seems disappointed at the lost opportunity, but there's no sinks nearby.

"Please, you're an engineer right?" I pull off my glove. "It'd be an honor to shake your hand. You're making history with those hands of yours."

My father seems pleased, after all he himself is a scientist. I may be a lady but I've been taught to respect men like him. We shake hands, the warmth from his hand fills me like fire, for some reason I don't want to let go despite the grease and grit that I can feel.

We do though, our fingertips brush for only a second.

"How can something so large run on something as undynamic as steam?" I try to change the subject.

"Ah! You see, to put it simply, steam builds up in the boiler to propel the car forward. It's like a train, only smaller and without any specific path except forward. The problem we're having is that boilers are so heavy that it weighs the locomotive down. Engineers are already looking for a way to fix this problem using different types of engines, I guarantee you that it won't be long before something outclasses the steam engine."

"Then what's the point of working on them?"

"Many people already own a steam locomotive, just because it'll be outclassed doesn't mean that it isn't important right now...do you want to take a look?"

Perhaps my staring had given it away, of course I wanted to take a look. I want to touch it and move it's gizmos around, I want to figured out what makes such a large thing tick. "May I?" Father's nod of approval excites me further. Father has always taught me that the more you know, the better off you'll be. I've always been a curious child anyways.

"This is the boiler, it has to be constantly filled with water in order to keep producing steam."

"Sounds inconvenient. Horses need to be fed but not constantly." While locomotives constantly peak my interest, horses were still obviously superior in my mind.

"Like how a trowel feeds a horse, a condenser feeds a boiler. Take a look there," He guides my eyes to a rectangular object near the boiler. "It takes the heat from the engine and liquefies it into water to fill the boiler with. The problem is that-"

"The boiler is already heavy enough as it is, to add a condenser means to add more weight...probably making it harder to control."

"Bingo! You catch on quick Miss Beckford. I'm currently taking this beauty apart but...sometime I'd be more than happy to take you for a ride, with your father's permission of course."

"She may go, I've been looking into purchasing one myself." Father seems very pleased with my interest now. "You're welcome to stop by our humble estate anytime."

"I will do so...and if you ever need an engineer for your locomotive I personally know the best."

"She's beautiful…" All of the parts and pieces make me curious. I want to know more about them. I want to take them apart and see how each and every single piece fits together. It's like a huge puzzle, each pieces has to be put together perfectly or else it won't work.

"She certainly is…" When I look up, it isn't the locomotive that Impey is smirking at, it's me.

* * *

"You have got to be careful driving, horses are still getting spooked by the occasional sputtering and noise."

My first time in a locomotive is magical. It's very much like a carriage ride only so much more personal, I can actually see the things going on around me...I can feel the wind in my hair. "The wind is amazing."

"Luckily for us, it's summer! During the fall it can get a bit chilly...here, wear these." Off of his head he pulls his goggles and hands them to me. They're a bit smudged up but they do the trick. In my mind I look silly, but they keep the wind out of my eyes making the experience much more enjoyable. "I use to wear those all the time but my eyes got use to the wind. It's much easier than flying an airship-"

"You can fly?!" I cannot control my excitement. It's safe to say that it spills out of me.

"I dabble a bit...please don't look at me like that."

"Oh," I look away from him, I had let myself go too much. "My apologies...have I offended you? These sort of things are unbelievable to me. Locomotives and airships, all of these things seem so far away from me and yet you experience them each and everyday. I'm jealous-"

"You're beautiful," Impey says this quietly, so quiet that at first I'm positive I've misheard him. I know that I'm wrong though when I look at his face and see the color of his hair on his cheeks. "S-sorry, you must hear that a lot."

I do.

As the renowned Isaac Beckford's only daughter, I get courted regularly. Father tends to deal with them all, which is why in public he stays so close to me. There's no telling what lengths that people will go to in order to get my father's research. Whether it be kidnap or marrying into the family, some people know no boundaries.

Which is why I was so surprised when Father allowed Impey to take me out alone. _Father must truly trust this man._

"Coming from you..it's a compliment. This is the first time I've ever felt like someone actually means it. You know...you haven't asked me a single thing about my father this entire time." I try to choose my words carefully.

"I wanted to see you Cardia. If I had wanted to talk to your father than I would have! Today I wanted to spend time with you...alone-"

The locomotive chose now to make a rather horrendous noise. It sputters and whines before coming to a complete stop on the side of the road. Steam leaks from every possible crack, I had no doubt that if we touched the hood that it would burn us.

"Ohhhh! Not now! Why now? Have I ever treated you wrongly my love?! Yet you choose now to betray me! How dare you! I can fix this...it just might be awhile…" His sheepish smile is quite adorable. Even though he's frustrated he doesn't show it.

I'm thrilled, this is a good opportunity to take a look inside. "Well then, let's get to work!" I roll up my sleeves, secretly loving the astonished but pleased look on his face.

 _Look at me...please keep looking._

* * *

After that day Impey came over a lot. He brought me gadgets to take apart and reassemble. Sometimes we would go to his engineer shop to work on projects together. Whenever I'd do well he'd rub my head and say that I've the best apprentice he's ever had.

I live for those moments.

Turns out Impey is quite well known. He boasts that he's the world's best engineer. He even does house calls when business is slow or he's interested in whatever gadget they happen to have.

For some reason my father tolerates him even though he constantly whisks me away, nearly everyday now. When I'm not with Impey I'm reading up on new modules and the latest engines.

He taught me how to drive. It was a slow, fun process. I enjoyed each and every lesson, pretty soon I was the one driving us around in search of parts, tools, and of course adventure.

Impey lives a busy but carefree life. He takes on projects that he wants to and helps out the neighborhood. Despite the many inventions that blow up in his face (sometimes literally), he keeps an everlasting smile on his charming face.

I love watching him, I love looking at him. He's always so positive and patient with me...that I get greedy.

Women visit Impey a lot, whether it be for him to fix something for them or just casual conversation. They almost always talk about how he's not married yet.

"I'd like to start a family," He would admit. "I'm just patient about it, anyways can I help you today?"

I can't help but feel sick when these women approach him. I wish that they would just leave him be. _All they do is distract him._ Is what I would think. I know how it feels to have people going after your 'affection', how they throw their unwanted attention at you. Never have I found someone who hasn't had ulterior motives, except...Impey of course.

I practically monopolize his time and yet whenever they talk to him I get a sense of dread. If Impey were to start seeing one of them then he won't have time for me.

The thought of that horrified me, I can't imagine him treating them like how he treats me.

All of these thoughts would build up...and build up until I can't think straight. I would drop tools or forget what he had just said to me, it's especially bad right after one of them leaves. I can't stand it.

And then...one day I finally snapped. It was on a girl that often visits him, so much so that she'd hang around his shop for almost an hour talking with him. I could tell that he was always bothered by her visits, and yet he's too nice to say much to her.

That day...she had gone too far and touched him. She had placed a hand on his cheek and was leaning in towards him saying something along the lines of "You should really think about it…"

I couldn't stand it, I slammed my booked down and gave her the best glare that I could muster. "Can't you see that you're bothering him? He's too nice to push you away and yet you're taking advantage of that fact. That's awful!"

The silence that I created is magical. I had no idea that my voice could carry such an impact. I've observed people all of my life, trained to be polite but wary. In fact, I don't think I've ever yelled at anyone before in my life.

I should do it more often.

"You...what right do you have-"

"Excuse us, I think it's best that you leave for today. I apologize for the trouble," She didn't have much to say about that, she just glares at me and storms out, I meet her glare daring her to come at me. He locks the door behind her, turning the open sign to close. "Cardia-"

"Don't! Don't say anything...I'm so sorry, she's right. I don't get a say in who you choose to associate yourself with. I...I crossed a line that I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." Here's the thing though, I wasn't sorry at all. I felt powerful, if Impey hadn't made her leave I knew that I would eventually _make_ her leave. Knowing this, shame still washes over me, the lady was right. Impey is a grown man and he can associate with whoever he wants.

"To be honest, I'm thrilled that you said something. I was starting to think that you don't see me as a man. You never seem to care when other women would flirt with me-"

"That's not true at all. Other women drive me crazy! I hate the way that they stare at you...it makes me jealous, even if I don't have the right to be." The shame is gone, I'm just mad now.

"You have _every_ right to be."

We stare at each other...both of our faces are hot from each other's words. Neither of us move though. we just stare and keep our distance. I was waiting for him to move and I'm sure that he is respecting my space.

"Is this really happening?" Impey finally asks.

"I don't know…"

Right now, I didn't know anything.

* * *

"I think...I'm going to ask your father for his permission to marry you-"

The painful thud that echoes throughout the locomotive is loud enough for him to rush to my side. His words cause my head to jerk upwards without even thinking, hitting the metal hood of the locomotive.

It hurt, to say the least.

"C-C-Cardia...I should have timed that better huh? You've got a bump...it looks painful, stay here I should get you an ice pack-"

I couldn't care less about my injury, I tackle him with a tight huge, burying my face deep within his warm neck.

"Whoaaah...hey...you're warm." Like so many other times, his arm encircles my thin waist to hold me up. He happily supports my weight, my toes barely touch the ground.

"You think?" I mumble.

"Are you saying yes?" His voice rumbles throughout my tiny body. It's comforting. "Because if you are then 'I think' will turn to 'I will'-"

"Of course I'm saying yes."

"Then it's settled. I'll make you a ring and ask you properly...but for now let's stay like this for awhile."

Ever since the day that I had let my voice be heard, things have never been the same for us. He's more open with his feelings, he'd touch me freely and even ask me out on official dates. Well...as official as sandwiches and grape juice under the moon can be.

He'd even tell other women that he's seeing someone. Everything is beautiful between us.

One night as we were watching the stars outside he told me about that day.

The day that he had seen the most beautiful eyes in the world. He told me that they were prettier than any gem or any star he's ever seen, so much so that he couldn't look away.

So he chased after them.

"I felt like I had fallen in love right then and there. I had never felt that intensity before, you could only imagine my delight when you showed up that day. I couldn't believe my luck, I would have done anything to get you to see me again...don't laugh at me I'm being serious here!"

"Your interest for what I enjoy only heightened my feelings. I felt like I was on top of the world whenever you'd visit or talk to me….I just don't understand how a guy like me got so lucky."

That was funny, because at that time that he was telling me all of this...I was thinking the same thing.

How had I gotten so lucky?

* * *

 **I hate the word 'boyfriend' for this series. They would call themselves her 'boyfriend' and the term just seems too modern for me -_- I don't know why but it just doesn't fit as well as say 'companion' xD  
**

 **So there will be no use of the word 'boyfriend' from me. Also, I may have a Sholmes problem because his scenes, like Impey's, are too easy to write.**

 **I should write a scene for a character I haven't wrote for in awhile.**

 **. -avoids looking at Saint-Germain-**

 **I. Cannot. Write. For. That. Man.**

 **I just can't.**

 **We'll see what I can dig up out of my brain next although I am sick and have to work for the next 3-4 days.**

 **Joy.**

 **Oh and Valentines day is this month isn't it? I cannot wait to shower my loved one with cheesy pun gifts this year 3**

 **See you all later!**

 **Please review if you have the time :3**


	13. Victor: Re-Charged

**What is this? Is it an update? It sure is. I know it's been awhile . and I seriously don't have any good excuses except that I just don't have time to type. I have wrote up several scenes that I just need to type. I figured that I'd give Victor some love though since it's been awhile.**

 **ALSO! Did anyone notice my new cover photo? Pretty nice right? The Artist Looney Lunar Illustrations made it, I commissioned her to make it and it turned out beautifully.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code realize: Guardian of Rebirth**

* * *

There's a lot of things in this massive world that I don't understand. You can throw numbers and puzzles at me all day and I'll solve them no problem. I fight off diseases with plants and make up solutions, I fight people using these solutions. Things like that around easy for me, they always have been.

How is it that I can do all of these things and yet when she smiles at me, I don't understand it? Why would she smile at a man like me? At a coward who runs from responsibility. My shallow mind tells me that it's because I'm trying to her, that she's only being nice to me because I'm helping her. What if it's something more though?

Cardia is far from a shallow girl, she's so curious and kind. For someone who's spent most of her life alone, she's probably the nicest person I've ever met. I'm so grateful to have ran into her, in a way she saved me that day, she gave me a purpose.

Plus look at her, for someone who can't be touched, she's like a goddess. An angel who protects herself because our touch would only spoil her beauty and innocence. Her appearance isn't the only thing that draws me in, she's always so insistent on learning, always asking me questions. It thrills me to be able to answer her, to see her face when I give her the answer.

When is it that a person decides that they're in love? Is it when you both acknowledge your feelings for one another? I don't think so.I believe it's when you start to miss the little things like the way they play with their hair. I always miss the sound of her voice, whenever I hear it, it calms me and fills me with warmth. She never bothers me and I always catch myself looking for her, even if she's not looking for me.

I work tirelessly for her sake, trying all kinds of different things to try and cure her. At times I feel as though I'm desperate, sometimes I stay awake all night writing down all possible concoctions. Whenever I'd fall asleep at my desk she's always there in the morning cleaning up or pulling a blanket over my tired body. One time I woke up and found her playing with my hair, her gloved hands working through my unkempt locks, she was singing softly to me so I laid there and pretended to sleep with high selfish hopes that she'd stay there.

As soon as I realized my feelings for her I also realized that it didn't matter. How could I compete against Lupin or even Impey? It's obvious to me that Lupin adores her, he's so careful around her and is quick to compliment her. His promises that he makes seem so real to me, he makes them so confidently as if there's no way that he could let her down. Even I trust Lupin, he's a thief but he always seems to know just what to do, plus he's reliable.

Then there's Impey. He practically declares his love for her every single day. She always thinks he's joking or brushes him off but I can tell that she truly doesn't mind. I wish that I had his confidence, the ability to tell her how I feel.

I do want her to know but I also don't want her to feel awkward around me. For now I'll continue to cherish the moments that I do have with her. I'll show her my love in other ways, I'll show it to her by curing her so that someday she can touch the one that she loves.

Even if that person isn't me.

* * *

"You know Victor, there are more important things to me then just being able to touch someone. So please," _I don't understand at all, why is she crying?_ "Stop doing this to yourself, it isn't worth it."

"I'm just a little tired is all." _This feels awful watching her lips quiver, hearing her beautiful voice tremble and knowing that it's all my fault._ "You worry too much."

"No I don't! No. I. Don't. _You_ worry too much, so much so that you exhaust yourself...Victor I can see bags under your eyes. You've got to take better care of yourself."

To be honest, I don't know how. I've always lived for other people, I've always believed that I could help someone. If I can be of use to someone then that's enough for me to continue going on.

Instead all I've done is make the girl I love cry. _I'm the worst._ "I'm sorry I made you worry...I guess I just want to make you happy is all. I see that I've gone about it the wrong way."

"You do make me happy but it hurts to see you like this okay? So please, just take a break once and awhile, your health is so much more important to me then this." With my agreement, she settles herself down. I never thought that anyone looked out for me like this, it's a nice feeling.

"If I take a nap, would you mind singing me to sleep?"

"I...I'm not very good but I don't mind. I'll stay with you until you sleep."

When I finally awake the next morning, she was still here sound asleep in her chair. She looks so innocent, with her hair barely covering her beautiful face. I want to pull it out of her face but sadly I know that I can't, her body would reject my touch like it always has.

Not that I can blame it.

"I told you that this would happen," Cardia chastises me. She wrings out a rag that's been soaking in cold water before pressing it against my forehead. It's cool touch floods my body in an almost enjoyable way. "You're sick because you exhaust yourself, well from now I'll just have to come in and check up on you!"

Part of me, the selfish part, is thrilled to hear her say this. Of course I want to spend more time with her even if it's like this. "I don't want to be a burden-"

"Victor! Do you even hear yourself? You're...you're someone who's precious to me so you'll never be a burden to me. So just focus on getting better okay?" With careful hands she pulls down my sweater, pressing my stethoscope against my chest. Even that feels cold to me. "Your heart rate is really fast…"

 _Of course it is, you're so close to me right now. Does she even see me as a guy? She was stuck in that mansion for years though, social normalities aren't supposed to be her strong suit, still…_ "You...you make it that way."

"Why's that? Am I making you anxious?"

"You could say that." I force a weak smile.

"I see…" I can't tell if her smile is also fake, I hope that it's not. "I asked Lupin about why I feel this way, about why I get so upset and nervous whenever you get like this, he told me that it's because I really about you. In all honesty, he wasn't much help...I just don't feel quite right."

"You're not getting sick too are you?" My teasing only makes her shake her head.

"Victor, if it's impossible to cure my poison, would you still stand by me? Or would you leave to go and find someone else to help?"

 _Why is she asking me this? I don't understand at all, doesn't she want to be cured? She told Lupin that all she wants is to be able to touch someone._

"In a way I'm grateful you know? Grateful that I have this poison because without it I feel like I wouldn't have met you. I'm sure if I made my condition known then many doctors would be eager to study me. Victor, I don't care if I get cured or not, I've lived with this all of my life so please just slow down and take your time. I just want you to be-"

"Shhhhh...Cardia, you're too kind to me. I don't deserve your kindness you know? I'm rather pathetic aren't I? I can't believe I make you feel this way…" _All because I'm too cowardly to tell her how I feel. What's the worst that could happen? She'd understand right?_ "You give me a purpose Cardia, whether it's to cure you or to make you happy. For that, I'll always do my best."

"You're not pathetic Victor, I just wish that you'd take better care of yourself." Her gloved hand touches my cheek, caressing it with gentle movements. If only she'd stay like this, we may not be touching for real but I don't think I've ever felt closer to her. "Victor, I think I'm in love with you."

"Ha," I sigh. "I must truly be sick now, clearly I'm hearing things."

"i know I'm in love with you, so please tell me that my poison isn't the only reason you're here, I've been so worried about that...it keeps me up sometimes."

 _Her voice is trembling again, I refuse to make her cry again._ "Of course not, don't cry over me. I hate it when you cry." _I can't even wipe away her tears._

"Thank you…." She pushes her head up against my face, all I can feel is her hat but I get the meaning behind it. I don't deserve her kindness.

* * *

"Cardia, I love you." We're in my work room just going about our daily tasks. I'm scribbling down concoctions while she's laying on my couch reading. I had Cardia proofed my entire room a long time ago so she'd feel more comfortable, Lately she's been in here more often than not.

"Can you say it again?" She almost whispers.

"I love you...and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it." I turn myself around to look at her. She's hiding her face behind her book, slumping down into the couch as far as she can possibly go.

"I love you too."

If this were a normal situation I would have embraced her, I would have cupped her perfect face in my hands to look her right in the eyes. We would stare in silence, smiling to one another.

This isn't normal though, all I can do is stare longingly at her with this sheepish smile on my face. I want to say more to her but I can't think of anything. This is how it is for us, a moment so short and yet it feels so sweet. I cannot help but think how perfect she really is.

"Smile for me, won't you?"

My-My face isn't...Victor." She slowly lowers her book, her eyes hidden slightly by her hat. I can see why she hides, her face is the color of the sunset, I almost can believe that I had caused that.

"You're so cute."

" I'm not really…."

"You are though. Alright! I'm completely re-charged and ready to work. Thank you Cardia!" With newfound hope I roll up my sleeves and throw myself into my work. Even if this entire thing is futile it doesn't matter, I'll always try for her.

It's worth it to me.

* * *

 **So Valentines day is coming up :D I hope you all are spending time with your sweeties whether it be a significant other, a pet, or even one of the fine boys from Code Realize. For my sweetie I made him a card xD and some chocolate covered fortune cookies.  
**

 **Anyways, I'll update when I can . hopefully I can find time to type :/ that part always takes the longest. I do have a couple days off coming up so who knows.**

 **Please review if you have the time, thank you for reading :)**


	14. Saint: The Man Who Bought A Monster

**It's been like a week, but I've been really busy you know, working and watching Deadpool. I also went on a shopping adventure and bought some blue mascara, never in my life have I felt so confident by wearing make up .**

 **But other than shopping and my usual anime spree (I just finished Snow White with the Red Hair and oh my god), I've been writing. I have a few scenes wrote but I decided that Saint-Germain deserves some spot light xD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth**

* * *

I don't remember much about the day that I had been kidnapped. I just remember a lot of darkness, but that's okay because I've always lived in darkness. The men who took me away said nothing, they touched me freely, grabbing onto my hair and opening up my eyes.

They didn't melt when they touched me, the place where they took me didn't melt either.

Nothing did.

Shortly after my kidnapping they had blindfolded me, from that moment on I was led every where and was told what to do. They would feed, bathe, and lock me up in various rooms. Everyday it felt like a different room, perhaps to throw off my sense of awareness.

Not like it matters, I was resisting, I wasn't even talking aside from the one time that they had asked me if I could speak.

"Today's the day beautiful, I want you to go out there and show these rich bastards what you can do! Now then, shortly you'll be led into the middle of a stage where you'll hear various voices, don't be afraid though…"

The way he says this makes me feel like he left out a 'yet'. Of course he wasn't going to tell me who these men are or what I'm even doing here. That would make things too easy.

* * *

I can feel a light shining on me, it almost feels hot. The blindfold as usual prevents me from seeing anything worth wild. All that I could hear is shuffling and some muttering.

"Behold! The girl whose touch is worse than any poison you've ever seen. Her skin, spit, and even her lovely hair will melt your skin right off from your bones! Such a pity for something so lovely wouldn't you all agree?"

The announcer takes my right hand and places it on...something. It feels hard to the touch. Like everything else though, it immediately starts to melt. My poison was never gone, they had merely soaked all of the things in the same solution that father use to use.

"Don't believe us? Do I have a volunteer for an item? I will gladly show you that this is no trick."

There's more muttering but no one seems to step forward.

"Shall we start the bidding them?"

The announcer begins shouting numbers in pounds, it is at this moment that I realize I'm being sold. I could be sold to someone decent, but more than likely that won't be the case.

As the numbers raise higher and higher I get more and more nervous. I want to run away and never look back, but there's no hope for escape. The only way I could ever escape is if my buyer is too stupid to know how to keep me captive.

Then, a telephone rings. It literally silences everyone except for the announcer.

"It seems like you gentlemen are out of luck, one of our wealthiest buyers are calling….hello? It's a pleasure to hear your voice again...how much? Of course we'll end it here...thank you. I hope that we'll do business in the near future as always." He hangs up the telephone. "I'm very sorry to announce that this lovely creature is now unbuyable, if any of you believe that you can match his number then please come and see me, but for now we'll be moving on."

 _I've been sold...like a sheep or an item. The entire time I was here I was merely being prepped for this, how terrifying._

I'm led into the back where my blindfold is finally taken off. It's very difficult to see, considering how I've been kept in the darkness for so long. At first I don't see anything but spots and hazy hallway. Minutes roll by and suddenly I see a figure walking down the hall, when I take a few steps back he stops and smiles at me.

 _His smile is so fake...even I can tell._

This man is tall and well dressed, he carries himself very well with each step that he takes. Slowly he advances towards me, never making any quick movements. I sort of feel like a scared kitten that he's trying to coax.

"W...who are you?" I finally find my voice. It's raspy from not talking.

"My name is Saint-Germain, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Would you mind introducing yourself?" He stops when he gets about arms length of me.

I look down at the floor. "Why should I? You bought me didn't you? You can name me whatever you-"

"You're still a human being. I'll still be treating you like one." _All of his words are so calm and gentle, and yet it's because of this that I'm afraid of them._

"Cardia...I don't believe I have a last name." Part of me doesn't want to meet his eyes, but another part is entirely too curious. _He's so elegant and quite handsome. Why would a man like him be interested in someone like me? I don't get it._ "What are you going to do with me?"

"Are you hungry?" He suddenly asks, despite my earlier question.

"A bit…." My stomach rumbles softly at my lie.

His smile becomes real as if he had heard my stomach. "Then I'm going to feed you...come along, my mansion isn't far from here, we've already prepared for your arrival."

"You've been watching me? Do a lot of people know about my poison?" This information confirms just how little I know about the outside world. All this time I've been asleep and yet so many people know about me.

"A bit, come along now." He offers me his arm, I know nothing about social normalities but I don't see any harm in taking his arm. Resisting probably wouldn't get me very far anyways.

For now at least.

* * *

Over the next few months I learn a lot about my new 'owner'. He's a collector, he finds pleasure in owning some of the world's most rare and finest things. The mansion is filled with these things. There's art and tea sets and even food that he enjoys, all of which can't be found here in London.

"You're by far my favorite." He told me one day, I don't know why but I felt sort of...cherished.

I'm allowed free reign of the mansion. All of the windows are locked or rather they don't seem to open, and some doors won't budge. Normally I'd melt the locks but it seems as though he came very prepared for my arrival.

Everything is provided for me. I'm allowed anything that I want, the Count even encourages me to ask for things no matter what they may be. "Clothes, jewelry, or even furs. I'll make sure that you're able to enjoy them."

"What about books?"

He had seemed surprised, which soon turned to his usual smile. "We have a library room, if you'd like I'll unlock it for you sometime."

He hasn't yet, but I haven't asked. I don't know why Saint-Germain keeps me here but he makes me feel like a normal human being. I can touch and do basically everything that I please. Here in this mansion I can just be me.

There's no reason to leave and yet I feel a bit like a caged animal...I want to escape and go outside.

When I'm not thinking about my great escape, I spend time with the Count. He often reads to me by the living room fire until I fall asleep on the rug. Sometimes I'll wake up to him carrying me carefully up the stairs, when I lean into his chest and pull at his collar, I can always hear the light chuckle he always does.

He treats me well, almost too well. Like a princess literally locked away in his mansion, he's always bringing me new and foreign things. I appreciate them but they're not necessary for my happiness.

"Please take it as a sign of my affection."

He always says this.

I always thank him for his gifts but I still don't fully understand them. I've never been this close to anyone except my father before.

"Why am I here?" I'm sitting in one of the many comfortable chairs in the room. We're both reading silently, the fire blazing to keep our bodies warm. "You must have purchased me for a reason. You're so wealthy, I'm sure there are much more precious and beautiful things that money can buy."

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. I wanted a companion, someone that I could talk to."

"You bought a broken one, I can't even touch you."

"I don't need to touch you to appreciate you, are you bothered by our situation?" He sets down his book. If there's one thing that Saint-Germain is good at, it's listening. I've woken him up in the middle of the night to talk to me.

"No not really I just feel like you spent an awful lot on something you can't even touch. You bought a monster and you keep her locked away…"

"Men are visual creatures Cardia, as long as I can see you that's enough for me. It's alarming that you don't see your own worth. If anyone calls you a monster I'd have to have a little chat with them. Your body rejects the touch of mankind because we don't deserve to touch you." He waits for me to reply and when I don't he goes back to his reading.

To be honest, I've never thought about my disease like that. My mind is in a jumble though, he didn't exactly answer my question. He's a Count, extremely wealthy one at that, and yet he needs to purchase a companion? _Maybe it's easier this way for him...I just don't understand how this can be satisfying at all._

I go back to reading my book, listening to the fire crackle with blazing heat.

* * *

I saw it, one night which I went to find him. I wanted to bring up the option of going outside. The worst that he could say is no.

He was messing with the fire, poking it with the iron poker. A spark flew up and landed on his cheek, even from the doorway I could hear the sound of flesh sizzling, and yet he didn't seem to mind one bit.

When he's done he brushes the cold ash away, I expect to see his skin marred and burnt, but instead it's perfect and untouched like always.

There's no way that I was mistaken.

"How did you...do that?" For some reason I'm not afraid. He's shown me that there's no reason to be afraid.

"Cardia, I didn't notice you there...I must be comfortable with your presence. Normally not even a mouse can sneak up on me...did I scare you?" He sets the pokey down, back in it's pot. His fake smile is on his perfect face again, he must be worried.

"I can do something much scarier than that…" I stay where I'm at, unsure if it's alright for me to move.

"Do you understand now, why you're not considered 'broken' in my eyes? It's very hard to find someone who is as understanding as you," He holds out a hand for me to take. To me it's a question, just like before, he's asking me whether or not I'm afraid. A simple grab of his hand is what he wants as confirmation. So I take it and as I take it he smiles for real and pulls me all the way into his arms. "Your poison can kill everything it comes across, it can melt anything that you touch...except me. Never be afraid to touch me Cardia, I'm the _only_ man in the world that can withstand it."

"You still feel pain though?"

"Yes, but after a man endures so much, he starts to become numb to it. It may look painful but trust me when I say that it doesn't bother me." Hidden by clothing, his warmth is still quite welcoming.

 _If I can exist then I shouldn't be surprised by the fact that someone like him exists. I should count my blessings that he saw me that day, he knows what it feels like to be a 'monster'._

"It's getting late, I'll escort you back to your room and we'll talk this out tomorrow over breakfast."

"Alright, thank you."

Oddly enough, even though I'm curious, it wasn't an explanation that I was looking forward to tomorrow. I feel like we finally understand each other, maybe his smile won't be so fake now.

* * *

"You have a wife? I wasn't aware that you were seeing anyone." I nearly spit my drink back into my cup when I hear this. Personally, it's only natural to give your arm to the person that you're accompanying.

"She's my companion, she's accompanying me today. Are you alright Cardia?" From his breast pocket he pulls out a handkerchief to wipe my face off with.

"Yes, my apologies that was quite unladylike." I sigh, I must be embarrassing him once again. Lately he's been taking me out, whether it be to parties or just to lunch at one of his favorite restaurants. I enjoy each and every outing that we go to, but I feel out of place at parties like these.

Turns out the Count is a rather popular man. He's often invited out like this and it'd be rude not to go. He always tells me how he finds them a waste of time. People naturally flock to him to talk to him, mostly about antiques and his collection.

"Well, she's very beautiful. She looks good with you." The lady moves on which I'm thankful for.

I've heard this a lot. The Count is at the age where he should be married and probably have a few children. Due to his 'condition' he has chosen not to. He's stuck like this, it'd be painful to watch whoever he chooses die.

My feelings for the Count are both respect and admiration. I love being around him and spending time with him and I know that he feels the same. He tells me so each and every day and every night.

His actual touch is like fire. I assumed that a person's touch would be warm but I never knew that it'd be like this. Although his skin erodes with each touch, he always smiles at me and often tells me how beautiful I am.

Our relationship, although strange, is one that I enjoy. It's hard for me to even think that we're not 'together' although we never really say it. I'm not considered his wife but I know that he thinks highly of me.

"Thank you for being here, I know it's awkward." We hit the floor to avoid talking to couples. Saint-Germain has taught me how to dance which I very much enjoy.

Dancing is fun, plus I get a chance to be close to him. He's taught me various forms of dancing. I love allowing him to lead me, it's almost like I'm lending him my body. I've danced with other men before since it's rude to refuse, although I wish that it wasn't. I'm not too thrilled with dancing with other men, they're so different then Saint-Germain and it makes me very uncomfortable. Each one holds me differently and it just doesn't feel right to me, I want to escape and get back to Saint-Germain.

"I enjoy being here with you." It's true, I enjoy being outside of the mansion with him. I don't know many people and quite frankly I only want to know him, no one else would be as understanding.

"And here I thought you were bored." He teases.

"No, the world outside the mansion is a rather interesting place." We continue to dance for most of the night,only stopping to chat with the hosts of the party.

* * *

"Who...are you?" I back away from my bed, having nearly fallen off to get away from him. I don't know why I woke up so suddenly but I'm glad that I did. There sitting on my window frame is a man shrouded in darkness and his cloak practically made of night. I don't know how he possibly got up here, must less pries my window open.

"Shhhh, don't speak too loudly or we might disturb the sleeping Count. I'm an honorable thief and I've come for you." He extends a gloved hand to me, so welcoming and full of promise. "Oh beautiful maiden bought off the black market and kept away against her will, I've come to liberate you and set you free."

"I believe you you've invaded the wrong mansion, this is not my prison, this is my home." I reach into my night stand down for the knife that Saint-Germain had gifted for me.

If this man had come to me a year or two ago I probably would have gone with him. Never in my years here have I found a proper way to escape, and after awhile I stopped looking. I no longer have _any_ desire to leave. "Please leave or I'll scream."

"I know a lot about you Cardia, I know about your poison and why you're here. This isn't your only option, I can make other options for you." The thief wiggles his fingers a bit.

His words don't deter me though. I'm a bit uneasy that others know about me. "Get out! Go and bother someone else! You're invading y home!" I shout these things, we both know that Saint-Germain will hear me.

"Very well Princess. There's no need to shout, I'll take my leave. If you ever change your mind please seek me out, I'll gladly come for you! I hope your Count remembers this as well." With a bow he flips backwards out the window, free falling into the darkness.

"The nerve of some people, I'm perfectly happy where I am! Don't you come back!" I shove the window shut, vowing to tell Saint-Germain about it tomorrow morning. There's no need however, for when I turn around he's here in my doorway frowning. "Saint-Germain!"

"Seems like an unwanted and uninvited pest got in. My apologies." He sighs, if there's one thing I've learned it's this: he hates being unprepared.

I can't help but smile though. "I made him leave although he seems rather confident with his skills."

"He is indeed. He's quite well known in fact, if he tries anything again then I'll have to invest in some help from an old friend of mine."

"So you know our thief?" I head back over to my bed. It's too late to stay up.

"I'll tell you all about him in the morning," He heads over to me, carefully pulling my blanket up to my chin. With a quick kiss for my cheek he heads for the door, pausing for only a minute. "Oh and Cardia…"

"Hmmm?" My eyes feel really heavy.

"Thank you for not going with him, I'm glad this is considered your home."

Truth is, I would consider anywhere where Saint-Germain is as home. How could I not after all this time of him supporting and caring for me?

How could I not after he's accepted me like this?

I fall asleep and dream of the many evenings that we've spent together knowing full well that this could never change.

* * *

 **Saint-Germain ^^  
**

 **Anyways, the next one will either be Sholmes of Impey, depending on if I A. Get Impey's scene wrote or B. Just get impatient and upload Sholmes -_- but I feel like I do too many Sholmes chapters xD**

 **Please review if you have the time, thank you for reading!**


	15. Sholmes: The Art of Courting

**So my Impey scene has hit a wall so I'll go with the easy route and upload a Sherlock scene xD**

 **So I noticed something, I don't have a ton of romancey bits in my short stories and I'm like "Someone should court her or something" and thus I'm like "Sherlock should court her and by court I mean stalk and by stalk I mean be honest with himself or something..." and this is what became of that xD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth**

* * *

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning where we'll meet up with the other investigators and...great scotts." My ramble ceases as a lady I've never seen before walks past our table. I don't know what's so special about her, she's rather plain looking with chocolate colored hair and wind stung cheeks. As she walks, my eyes follow, watching her hair bounce and wave with her own motion. I don't know why I find her quite…fascinating. "Lydia...who is that?"

"A girl walking on the street….why does it matter? We were talking about our case and meeting up with the rest of our team...Sherlock eyes here. Eyes. Here. She-oh there he goes! we haven't even paid for our meal!"

Naturally I ignore her as I slink through the crowd, stealthily stalking my prey.

"Holmes! Holmes we don't have time for this, just let her go….why do you _never_ listen to me?"

"Silence Watson….if she hears you then she might turn around."

"Oh and how terrible it'd be for her to discover a purple haired madman stalking her, I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"I do not _stalk_ , I'm merely following her to see where she goes. I have no ill intentions."

"That's called _stalking,_ also here's an idea: we could ask her."

"Now where's the fun in that?" _When inquiring about someone, you always go with the fun route of course._

"You're impossible."

"And yet you still haven't quit because you secretly love this-"

"Don't you _dare_ analyze me."

"Then shut up." To my surprise, Lydia does silence herself. Normally she'd fight me more if only to teach me a valuable lesson. Watson is perfectly capable of surviving on her own or even with a different detective and yet even though she complains, she sticks with me. I'm grateful for her companionship but I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to leave me for a better opportunity. "Ah….so this is where our little bird sleeps. I heard he had a daughter but I've never seen her before."

"Great, mystery solved. Can we get back to the _important_ things? We were going over our next case. Holmes you're not thinking of abandoning the case are you? I can see it in your eyes…..this is ridiculous!"

"I'm much more interested in her then I am in this silly case, besides the other investigators can handle it by themselves. We were merely supervising and helping...besides, I hate traveling."

"You love trains so don't….oh what's the point?" Watson's sigh is my victory, I always get my way in the end anyways. "So what now?"

"I don't have the slightest idea."

"Brilliant."

* * *

"Maybe you should I don't know….introduce yourself? I'm no expert but it sure beats sitting on a bench outside of her estate don't you think? It doesn't exactly scream 'charming' if you ask me."

"Well I _didn't_ so silence, besides this is a free bench, no one owns it." I make a show of getting comfortable as I wait for my moment. "Why are you here anyways?"

"To watch you make a fool out of yourself, duh."

 _Since when has Watson gotten so sassy?_ "Duh is a stupid word if it's even considered a real word. Find and use a better word...there she is. You stay here and watch how it's done."

"Oh I'm watching."

Something tells me that she's mocking me, but I don't care as I take the stage. The woman from yesterday had just walked out, closing the metal gate behind her. The closer I get, the more my heart races, I now know that I'm doing this because I need to.

"I won't tell you anything, if you want to ask about my father then you can ask him yourself!" She whips around suddenly, her gem-like eyes meeting mine with a fierce glare that stopped even me in my tracks. "You're all the same you know? You always wait on that bench for one of us to come out, well I won't tell you anything so you're wasting your time."

 _What in the blazes...oh. Oh no, no, no._ I can practically hear Watson giggling at my expense. "I believe that there's been a misunderstanding, I merely came to introduce myself is all."

"Oh really? You came to introduce yourself to Isaac Beckford's daughter, for what reason?" She crosses her arms, not that I can blame her brashness and doubt.

 _Because I saw you on the street, you made me feel funny despite not even acknowledging my existence, and so I followed you home. Maybe Watson is right on this one and I've thrown fuel on the forest fire. Great._ "What other reason is there? I find you quite charming, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You find my glaring at you...charming?"

"Yes. You're just as surprised as I am trust me. I should introduce myself, forgive my rudeness. Sherlock Holmes, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

" _The_ Sherlock Holmes? You're joking with me right? I knew that you were stationed in London but...I never thought I'd ever get to meet you!"

"Call me Sholmes since we're out in public, and your name is?" I'm flattered by her astonished look. I've been in London's paper more times then I'd care to keep track of.

"Cardia Beckford….it's a pleasure."

We shake hands, I feel as though I've won a battle.

"What a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman." She hardly reacts to my compliments which tells me that she's used to these sort of words.

"How did you find me? I'm positive that I've never seen you outside of London's paper's before."

 _Oh crap….how in the world am I supposed to respon-_

"Isn't it obvious? He followed you home one day, yesterday in fact." Lydia takes the stage, her ever present smirk is as always, irritating. "Romantic huh?"

"You little snitch!" If Cardia wasn't present I would have Lydia's neck for this. _How dare she betray me. So this is why she really came along, I should have known better._

"Sort of, I'm use to being followed so it's nothing new to me. You should have just said 'hello' yesterday. I didn't even notice you." Her admittance crushes me a bit, at least she wasn't angry or disgusted.

"Ouch." Lydia seems pleased.

"Yes but at the time I didn't have this!" From my sleeve I pull a single pink rose, I'm almost like a magician. "For you, of course."

"A rose? As beautiful as it is...I've seen this trick so many times. It's beautiful so thank you…." She hesitantly takes my gift, I don't feel taken aback at all.

"It's true that this trick has been done a million times, it's obvious that I had hidden it up my sleeve this entire time, but there's something different. I don't care how many roses you've been given, you've never received one from me. Think about it won't you? Think about me each and every time you look at this rose, remember that the great Sherlock Holmes gave it to you," I take a slow and low bow. "Remember it as a symbol of my curiosity and my affection, until next time Miss Beckford, come Watson, let's go and get some lunch. You're buying because I'm starving and angry at you."

"Like hell I'm buying! Sholmes! Sholmes you can't just leave a lady hanging like that, it's unfair!"

"It's the correct move. The ball is now in her court and if we don't hurry we'll be late for 'lunch time' so get a move on."

"Sholmes….you had her! Why stop now?"

"Because it's more fun this way, duh."

 _My god that's such a stupid word._

* * *

"Courting a woman is so difficult, why can't she just fall into my arms and tell me she's mine until the end f time?" I lazily stir my tea. I'm in my office avoiding the massive amount of paperwork that have started to pile up. Watson refuses to do it so basically it doesn't get done.

"Because you're not courting her, you gave her a rose and magically thought she'd fall in love with you. Wait...you're courting her now? Since when?"

"Since the moment I saw her...she gives me these warm fuzzies that I cannot possibly explain. It's wonderful!"

"Warm fuzzies, you're throwing away a huge case and refusing to go anywhere outside of London because some girl-"

"Cardia!" I interrupt.

"-gives you warm fuzzies. You know it's been over a week and half? Give it up Holmes." Watson look exhausted, as she almost always does when she's dealing with me. "Maybe you don't give her warm fuzzies, maybe you give her goosebumps because you stalked her?"

"Preposterous, I don't give anyone goosebumps except that moron Lupin, in fact I hope he shivers every time I say his name. Oh! He's in London right now isn't he?"

"Don't even go there, the two of you are just insane-"

"We should drop by! I haven't made his day in awhile! Watson, my coat!" I'm excited now, it sure beats lazing around the office all day that's for sure!

"Orrrrrrr we could take a case and save some liv-"

"I am, I'm investigating a string of recent thievery-"

This time we're both interrupted by one of our secretaries bursting into the room. Her distraught look makes me glare, whatever she's holding means that I have to drop my plans. "There's been a kidnapping! They sent you a letter!"

"Can't it wait?"

"Idiot! No! Give it to him already!"

 _Watson is such a fun ruin-er. Why do I keep her around?_ "Fine, I'll take a look….hmmm."

 _ **Dear Mr. Sholmes,**_

 _ **I've taken the girl you were with the other day. She's quite the pretty and fragile little thing isn't she? It'd be a real shame if she'd get a scratch on that pretty face of hers. I'll be waiting for you at that little restaurant you always seem to be eating at. Come alone, leave your watchdog at the office.**_

"Watchdog? I'm not an animal!"

"Regardless, you stay here!" _What's this? I don't think I've ever shaken from happiness before. Interesting._ "I should be off! I'm sure that they calculated the time it'd take me to get there!"

"It's such an obvious trap! I should come with and stand by somewhere nearby."

"Ohhhhhh Watson, you have so much to learn!" I grab my coat and proceed to rush out of my office like a bat out of hell.

"Dammit Holmes!" Lydia shouts after me.

* * *

"Staging your own kidnapping...cheesy, classic, and maybe a bit romantic? You had me at 'come alone'." I take my usual seat, which is already pulled out for me. The tea that I had ordered the day I saw her is poured and ready for me. "Well, well, well….you certainly do pay attention."

"You have purple hair, it's kind if hard to not notice don't you think?" Cardia sets her menu down to get a good look at me. My face is quit wind struck, my hair probably a mess, and I cannot for the life of me stop smiling. In truth, I feel like a girl who had just been called 'gorgeous' for the first time.

"You know my dear," I reach across the table for one of her gloved hands. "If you wanted to have lunch with me then you could have just asked. I was starting to lose hope, if you had kept me waiting too long who knows what I would have done."

"That sounds interesting, maybe I should have waited after all. It's way more fun this way though, don't you think?" She takes my hand, with a gentle touch I press two of my fingers against her wrist. I'm use to doing this with corpses, but instead of feeling nothing I feel a heart pounding rather abnormally.

It's rather thrilling.

"We should do this again."

"Pretend that we've been kidnapped?"

"Maybe next time I'll actually kidnap you. I could easily sneak into your estate."

"Now you're sounding like a common thief."

 _Ouch_ I scrunch up my nose, my bubble of happiness has now been thoroughly popped. "We had something going!"

Her giggling is too adorable. Being around Watson you'd think that I'd know how a woman acts but Watson is a very different type of woman. Watson can be cute at times but I've never given it a second thought before, normally she's just brilliant and irritating.

Cardia though, I'm etching her smile into my brain forever. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before, she's beautiful. _I should tell her this….I wonder if she'll laugh at me. Conveying one's feelings can be quite difficult._ "Cardia, would you by any chance be interested in seeing me again? Formally I mean."

"I don't write my own kidnapping letters for anyone. I thought that maybe today was a large enough hint for you…" She pulls her hand back to thread our fingers together. "Of course I want to see you again."

"My apologies, I'm not very good at this. I never really planned on anything past my initial introduction. While I pretend to have all of the confidence in the world, I'm lost when it comes to you and only you." I can figure out a criminal's next move with less than minimal information, but I can hardly figure out how to make this woman smile.

"Good, that's all that I need to know."

 _Her smile is truly something magical._

* * *

"I love dancing," I admit as I grab her hand to bring her back in from a well timed twirl. "It's so intimate and yet people do it all of the time with strangers. Of course we're not strangers but I find it odd that people can so easily trust a person whose name they don't even know. You trust them with your body, allowing them to touch your hands and waist without a second thought. Now, if a strangers were to hug me I would definitely wonder what they're up to, but dancing is so easy and so natural."

Hands. Hands are the most intimate part on a human's body. You do practically everything with them, they're used for more than just touching. Touching is of course nice, but to take someone's chin in your hands and really feel them is something else entirely. When you give your hand to another person you're truly trusting them with your body.

"So dancing is your way of touching me without really asking?" Cardia's teasing will one day get her in a lot of trouble, I swear it. The way she moves though is so natural, our bodies are in tune with one another.

"Oh? Did I say all of that out loud? Whoops, and to answer your 'question': no, I'll ask but dancing is quite fun isn't it?" It's like a puzzle, as I say about most things in life. If two dancers aren't in sync then it'll look like a mess, but if they are then something beautiful comes out of the entire situation. "Besides, do I really need to make excuses to touch you? As I recall you weren't complain-ouch! Yes, please step on my toes, see where that gets you my dear!"

"I don't have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about, I merely mis-stepped." I purposefully pull her in close, our bodies collide as she loses her balance. You could almost say that she 'fell into my arms'. "Holmes...do you think you're being clever here?"

"I'm always clever, never forget that." With a gentle touch I bring her face up so that I can meet her eyes. In my eyes they sparkle like the night sky, which is of course impossible. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you…" She tries to look away, her face turning a lovely shade of pink, it's quite adorable. Half of the time we spend together is full of conversation and witty banter, the other half are precious raw moments like this. Moments to be able to make her do this, it's quite satisfying.

"Shall we be heading back? It's half past midnight, Watson is going to gut me for sneaking out." _Escaping my paperwork._

"A-Already? Sherlock….that's it? You're just going to break off the moment like that?"

"Oh I'm sorry, was there something that you wanted? Were you perhaps _expecting_ something from me?" _My God her put is the cutest thing I've ever seen, it'd be a real shame if she actually gets angry at me. Oh dear, how will I apologize?_

"You're the worst-"

It's the perfect opportunity to silence her, besides if she's made then she won't be for very long. Her sweet fake whimpers of protest are quickly dropped, instead she reaches for my shirt collar, pulling me to her.

"Mmmm…"

 _Who would have thought that breathing would be such a problem?_

* * *

"Are you actually doing paperwork? What in the world has she done to you?" Watson's shocked expression is quite annoying. "Did she threaten you? Break up with you-"

"Pfft, as if. Thanks to your little letter to her saying that I have a stupid amount of paperwork to do, I got chastised and told to go and do said paperwork. It's responsible she said," _Who knew that crime fighting has so much paperwork to do? You'd think me saving people's lives would be good enough, but it never bloody is._ "You could be useful and help."

"I'm drinking tea, do it yourself. It's your fault that it piled this high anyways-"

"Ahhhhhhh! I can't take it anymore! The words are starting to blur together! I need fresh air!"

"You've done seven sheets! Open the damn window!"

" _Perfect_! You're a genius Watson!" I rush to the window to throw it open. If my quick calculations are correct (they always are) then I will definitely survive the fall without injury as long as I land correctly. Needless to say this isn't the first time I've done this. _Alright, heave ho!"_

"You're not getting away that easily!"

Grabbed from behind, Watson puts her feet up against the wall to support my weight. If I wasn't trying to escape then I would praise her for her physical strength.

"Watson, I will stab you with this quill that I have in my pocket, don't try your odds on this one!" Spoilers: I don't have a quill.

"You're a bad liar Holmes! Now stop making a fool out of yourself."

 _Crap._

"Well you two look like you're having _fun_."

The unmistakable sound of my love's voice floods my office like a tidal wave. She's never visited me at work before.

"Fun? This is what you call fun?" Watson sneers. Of course I grab onto the windowsill and haul myself back inside, there's no longer a reason to leave although Watson looks like she's ready to sock me one. "Your companion here wanted to ditch his paperwork-"

"You're such a tattle-tale! What, the next time we're on an investigation are you just going to waltz up to the bad guys and be like 'That's the famous and great detective Sherlock Holmes! He's here to catch you."

"No, but I am going to slug you if you _ever_ use that mocking voice as my voice again you manchild!"

"Bring it on! An eye for an eye! Prepare to see black and blue my tiny friend!"

"My pleasure old man-"

"And the two of you can actually get work done together?" Cardia inquires. She's been laughing this entire time of course. "I wouldn't bet on it! You should be nicer to Watson, she's just looking out for you."

" _Finally,_ someone with some sense and intelligence." Watson's glare never fades though. She's still ready to squabble if the situation calls for it. "We're quite different when we share a common enemy, out on the field I actually have a lot of respect for his skills, but anywhere else he's insufferable."

"Oh and you're just such a peach. Anyways, did you come to see me my dear?" I take a moment to righten myself, to pat down all of my ruffled clothes.

"Brilliant deduction," Cardia teases, in her hands is a basket. I assume that she's bought me lunch. "I stopped by to drop you guys off some lunch and snacks, my father's friend has been teaching me how to cook."

"Friend?" I walk across the room to investigate the contents of the basket. Inside are quite a few sandwiches, a pot of tea, and a pot of soup. It must have been heavy. "Old friend? Lady friend?"

"No one that you'd know, his name is Impey Barbicane."

"Is he old?" I shove a sandwich in my mouth.

"Impey Barbicane is a famous...well he claims he's a famous engineer." Watson chimes in. She's always been good with people. "He's quite the looker."

"Married? With kids surely." I start to pace.

"Worried Holmes? You might get outclassed by a handsome engineer who can cook."

"I can cook!" I state proudly.

"You have nothing to worry about, he's only my father's friend." Cardia sets her basket full of goodies on my desk before joining me in my pacing. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course, I chased you in the streets and yet this man just walks in and earns your attention without putting forth any effort. You should introduce us!"

"Oh that'll go over well." Watson snorts.

"Sure, I have no problems with that. I'm sure you'll see that there's nothing to worry about."

"I'll show him that he's got _everything_ to worry about."

Cardia smiles, she seems rather amused by our conversation. "He doesn't think of me like that."

"Then he's a fool! You're gorgeous and smart. He should appreciate you from afar so that I can swoop in and crush his hopes and dreams."

"Pfft." She starts laughing again.

Watson however, rolls her eyes, heading over to investigate the contents of the basket like I had. She doesn't seem the least bit interested with what's going on here.

"Anyways, you should finish up your paperwork." She grabs my right arm to halt our pacing. I hadn't realized that I was still pacing.

I scrunch up my nose. "You too? Cardiaaaaaa."

"If you do then there might be a little reward in it for you…" She promises. Her little promise is enough to get my hopes up, my heart starts racing as I think of all of the things that my reward could possibly be. There's a million and one possibility.

"Alright! Away I go!" I roll up my sleeves, leaving a quick kiss on her right cheek as I head back to my infernal desk. Watson is already on her second sandwich. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"If you're lucky." Cardia leaves me with a teasing smile.

When the door finally shuts, Watson shakes her head. "You two are quite odd, goodness knows how she puts up with you."

"I'm rather lucky."

"You don't believe in luck." Watson reminds me.

 _Is luck even a real thing? It's an unreliable thing but for once it worked out in my favor._

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **A good friend of mine has been live-streaming :D  
**

 **She's been drawing Impey since I bugged her about it :3 maybe I can pester her some more at a later date to draw some of the other characters.**

 **Also: I splurged all of Psycho Pass. All of it. Every last episode and the movie xD**

 **It's amazing.**

 **But, I don't think I can write for it . sadly.**

 **Anyhoo, see you all next time.**

 **Please leave a review if you have the time!**


	16. Chapter 16 Van: Beauty and her Beast

**It's been a long while. I went to the theater and watched Beauty and the Beast 3 times and I couldn't help but think of this story. I told myself it would be fine even though I haven't updated in forever. So here you go! I listened to the soundtrack as I wrote this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Realize: Guardians of Rebirth at all.**

* * *

"Father please...why can't I just learn from you?" I have to pick up my skirts to follow his brisk pace. He's always like this whenever we get on this subject. Always trying to outrun me as if that'll make me give up. Sometimes he gets away, more often than not in fact, but sometimes I get lucky and I can corner him to make him listen to me. Persistence is key, so they say but I've had no luck so far.

Unfortunately the more I talk, the madder he gets...and quite frankly the faster he walks! We're practically jogging now. "How many times do we have to go over this Cardia? How many?"

"How many times will it take for you to say yes father? I don't ask for much...please." If looks could get my way I would have warmed his heart ages ago. All of these years he gives me trivial things and things that just make me look prettier and prettier. I want none of them.

"My daughter, my gem, I simply love your brilliant mind. It's almost as beautiful as you...but you must understand that not everyone is like me, not everyone is going to care that you have a brain." He stops abruptly and my skin prickles in fear.

 _Shoot, he's on_ _ **that**_ _subject again! Time to escape!_ Now it's my turn to turn and run. I skid to a stop and turn on my heel as fast as my legs will let me and immediately start jogging in the opposite direction. It doesn't matter (it never does), my father is a genius after all and sees me making my escape.

"I'm serious Cardia. You should have been married at _least_ three years ago! Everyone who's met you left here saying that you're odd. Instead of fashion you talk about books and my inventions. Instead of gossip you talk strategy! As proud as I am I must admit that I want grandchildren!"

"Those men knew nothing about anything I wished to discuss! What sort of man doesn't understand the affairs of our country?!" I start practically running down the stairs. These are two conversations we both have rather frequently, it's my punishment for asking him again and again.

He beats me to the bottom of the stairs and blocks my path with a sigh.

"What sort of lady _does_ know about those sort of topics? Sweetie men don't care that you know so much. They only care about the fact that I'm rich and you're beautiful….that's it my love."

 _Don't you think that I know this already? Even common folk think I'm odd...even moreso now that I'm not married with any kids. Am I not worth more than this? Am I not worth more than beauty and the ability to produce children?_ "Father I cannot help who I am." I stand my ground now ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"I know my sweet….but I want you to have a good life with children and someone who will take care of you. You know not of what happens to women without husbands, living on their own isn't what life is love. I've decided to arrange a marriage for you-"

I cannot let him finish. "Father how could you?" As much as I pester my father I never raise my voice to him. He's the only man of our household and I have to respect that. For this I make an exception.

Shock doesn't even begin to explain how I feel.

"I have had so many wonderful memories of raising you and loving you and your mother...try to understand a little." My father's voice is gently as it always seems to be. I know now that I am coddled, he's hardly ever denied me anything and yet he's hardly ever asked me for anything either. His little kept princess. "You will understand someday."

 _No I won't….these are the thoughts of a spoiled child._ As a noble I know better than to think that my life would be any different from the rest of the girls. I knew that someday I'd have to marry some rich man who doesn't love me for me, pop out as many kids as I am able, and live a dumb comfortable life. Most women would be pleased whereas I am appalled. I don't want a boring life. "Will you please reconsider? I'll do anything father...honestly."

He shakes his head and I know I've lost. Any chance of negotiating is long over. "I will not, I've already made the arrangements. You'll be living with him in a week's time, he'll decide whether or not to pursue the marriage. My daughter, my sweet daughter...I beg of you to at least _try._ "

 _Try? All I have to do is wear something pretty and keep my mouth shut. There's no trying in this!_ "Who will be my keeper?" I raise my chin a little. This is all this is to me, I will be transferred from my father's hands to a strangers.

"You may even like him, he's a war hero. The Queen's personal beast, Abraham Van Helsing." There's a silence that hangs in the air like heavy drapes on a person's back. We don't say anything.

I've heard the rumors, we all have. The gossip surrounding this man is pure poison. They say he's as tall as a mountain, with eyes so sharp that they can cut through you, and a heart of pure ice. His shoes and hands are covered in the blood of the Queen's enemies. He's as antisocial as they come and despite all of the outings I've been forced into, I've never even seen him once.

My heart flutters a little and yet my blood runs cold. How was I supposed to woo a man who I've never seen nor met? A killer, the Queen's dog. _If I become his wife I may be free to do as I please...or he'll kill me in my sleep. A man like him as killed many, what's a small girl like me to him?_ "A beast..." I know better than to listen to rumours and yet my feet are frozen, my legs stiff with something I rarely feel: fear.

"For my beauty….maybe you two will get along. He's a brave man Cardia, he'll make you a honorable husband." Despite the nasty rumours, the Queen is rather fond of him and often makes him attend her balls. He's well renowned and yet rarely seen outside of the battlefield.

"Thank you father…" I say this because it's what I'm suppose to say. Any girl should be pleased to have such an offer.

"You're welcome my dearest. You're all that I have and I only want your happiness. You'll soon see that this is the way that things are supposed to go. I promise."

Again I've known this and yet I've always wished that things could be different. Is it so wrong that I want to live here forever inventing things with my father? I wish that I never had to leave.

The dreams of a coddled child.

* * *

My week flew by faster than any other week has! My father has never bought me so many things. He stocked my wardrobe with the latest fashions and bribed me with books whenever I would oppose them. I'm a lady first and foremost, I know how to act, eat, and talk like one. I know respect is not earned, it is expected for women to give at almost all times.

I felt like a doll as I was shoved in many, many dresses. Lost of them were green, his favorite color or so they tell me.

My suitor sent me flowers. Roses to be exact, red as the darkening sky. The reddest I've ever seen. "Red as the blood on his hands…" I tell myself when I first saw them. Roses so beautiful that I bet he gives them to the Queen.

With it came a small note-card with only a few words scribbled onto it.

" _I'll see you soon"_

That's all it said. When my father left the room I tore it into the smallest shreds that I could manage. It's a generic note, probably written by one of his servants.

He sent flowers everyday, sometimes they came with small gifts like jewelry and stuffed animals. The jewelry was beautiful but again it's all so generic. I felt like a girl just waiting to be whisked away to his castle to be kept prisoner for the rest of my life.

Turns out he doesn't own a castle though. He owns a rather large manor with a huge gate and fence. Father tells me that there's a rose garden in the back along with a rather large pond. The pond isn't far out and evidently it's stocked full of fish that my suitor enjoys feeding and catching.

The day of my arrival I wear a green evening gown accented with a gold floral pattern. The sleeves are lace and his roses are placed throughout my hair to both make me smell fresh and compliment him. My neck and ears drip with his gifts and I feel as though I'm one large present for him.

"I'm sure you'll love it here." My father kisses my forehead once we arrive. No one greets up except two servants who have come to take my belongings. It's ridiculously quiet in here, uncomfortably so.

"Doubtful…" I sigh, my one last act of defiance. "I love you father."

"I love you too Cardia. I'll write to you and check up on you, when you two are married I'll bring you back home for visits."

We say nothing more as the doors shut behind him. I want to cry but I'm not a crier. One time I've learned in life is that crying gets me nowhere.

It doesn't take long for the silence overwhelms me. The fact that all I can hear is the slight rustling of servants is maddening. "Isn't my husband going to come and greet me?" _Technically he isn't my husband yet._

The servant girl gives me a look that tells me she isn't use to being addressed. "I doubt you'll even see him tonight. Our master does whatever he pleases and is usually called away, the Queen constantly needs his assistance. In short: He's a _very_ busy man miss."

"It makes sense, he's a war hero." The fact that he doesn't come and greet me is both a relief and a disappointment. Having never laid eyes on him I'm quite curious about the so called 'beast', and yet not knowing calms me a bit since I can put it off to a later date perhaps.

"He sleeps in the west wing...you'll be sleeping in the east. Perhaps he'll show up for dinner but I wouldn't hold my breath."

"You're extraordinarily helpful." I keep my voice light but she doesn't say anything else as she leads me through the massive home. It's huge, a place fit for a King almost and yet it doesn't seem fit for one man and his servants. We don't see many other people as we walk.

The place is gorgeous and yet simple, from the various windows we pass I can see the rather large pond. The rose garden is sprawling almost as if he lets it grow wildly instead of keeping it tight and tidy.

"There's not many of us here...he's only one man and he rarely has any guests. You can always holler for me if you really need me though."

"Tell him I'd like to see him!" If I am to marry a stranger then I might as well see him first, my earlier fear is now gone, replaced by my undying curiosity.

The girl wrinkles her nose at me. "To be honest miss, I'm not even sure where he is. We make dinner, bring it to his room, and leave it on the table outside of his door. Sometimes it's gone in the morning, sometimes it's not."

 _Again with that?_ "Well that simply won't do!" _How can a man have such a lavish house and then never live in it?_

"You're free to find him yourself if you wish. Mind you he has quite the temper. One of us will deliver your belongings later." With that she leaves me to my future home. My bedroom is as extravagant as the rest of the house with a huge wardrobe, desk, and bed. There's a small balcony overlooking the pond and rose garden, when I walk out there I can see no one sadly.

No bookshelves.

A typical boring bedroom.

"Any other girl would love this room…" _But it's not my room, no books and no history! A room fit for a pampered princess, not me!_ "I'll die of boredom at this rate!" Tears swell up in my eyes are my situation comes to realization, I quickly wipe them away and take a huge breath.

I am not one to sit around.

* * *

So I explore. Bit by bit I roam around the mansion getting random looks from the servants, it's as if they've never seen another human being much less another lady. They offer a small polite bow as I pass, once they realize that I'm not here to ask them anything they go on with whatever they could possibly be doing.

I unearth tons of unused rooms. Rooms that look like they haven't been touched in years, except by the servants who keep this place clean. I expected to find rooms covered in dust, but the servants here must work miracles. _Of course they do, they don't have anyone to care for, only rooms and rooms and rooms._

There's a unnecessarily huge kitchen, again made fit for a King, that has a few staff grueling away making dinner for a man who isn't even here. They smile at me when I walk in and immediately start presenting me with random things that they've made for tonight's dinner.

"Will you be eating at the _table_ or in your room dear?" The head chief gives me a look that says he won't be judging.

"I was hoping to bring my future husband his dinner." I smile politely.

The staff's smiles all disappear. "Well aren't you kind. My lady I don't think you'll be seeing him tonight...he rarely shows up. Most of his nights are spent at the Queen's main base slaving away and beating his subjects until they learn how to hold their weapons properly! Our master is-"

"A very busy man." I finish for him.

I sit on the counter (despite their looks) as they finish their dinner preparations. As I talk about my father's inventions they open up more and more, even jokingly telling me to do the dishes. When I roll up my sleeves they immediately start shoving me out of the kitchen with a plate full of something that smells divine.

 _I shall visit them again._ I think to myself as I head towards the west wing. The only door on the west wing that has a table in front of it is a door just like all of the others. I wonder if this entire wind is just made up of unused bedrooms as I take a seat on the floor across from the room with a book in my lap and a cup of tea off to the side. Minutes turn into hours, the bright sun turns into a moon, and a hot plate of food turns cold.

The first night that I do this, the servants won't stop staring at me. They pester me to let them make me comfortable. One of them even brings me a pillow for my back.

The meals continued to remain untouched.

As they continued to for the second and the fourth night. I was beginning to lose hope in ever seeing him, during the days I spent my mornings exploring the mansion and talking to the servants despite their looks. They tell me all about this man that I've come to know as a phantom beast. On one day I head into the rose garden and marvel at how large they are compared to the roses sold in the market, people would surely fight over these.

It isn't until the fifth night that I finally get to see him. It's only a shadow first, I thought that my candle was playing tricks on me at first, the noise of loud boots on the marble floor makes me freeze on my sentence, they kept getting louder and louder. Closer and closer until they suddenly just stopped.

 _It's just a servant Cardia. Surely...what servant wears boots you daft girl?_ I swallow before looking up and confirming my fears.

 _He's certainly tall, mountains are taller though._

Intimidating is the first word that comes to my mind when I see him.

It had to be him though. Dressed fully in green with a clean white shirt that's tucked into his pants. The well built man towers over me with his military jacket slung casually over his shoulder after a hard day's work.

 _Eyes like glass._

Those eyes that they mentioned were indeed like glass marbles. Purple like flowerbeds of marbles, not red like I had thought they might be. I cannot help but stare at them for a moment, I've never seen anyone with purple eyes.

Thankfully when my eyes go to his hands they're only covered in what looks like grease, no blood. His boots are also clean of any blood, just mud.

 _Heart of ice._

True, his beautiful eyes look highly amused to see me sitting here, in his way. He was quite literally looking down at me, like a standoff. Neither of us want to move or speak first.

 _This is miserable._ "Good evening, I see you've _finally_ returned." I stand up as fast as I can manage and drop a quick curtsy as is required of me.

"Why in blazes are you in front of my door?" His voice is certainly irate sounding. He doesn't even try to hide.

 _Isn't it obvious?_ I keep my comments to myself and offer my best practiced smile. "I was awaiting your return of course. Were you away with the Queen?"

"Did the help tell you that? That woman _always_ needs something of me." His eyes scan me from head to toe and he doesn't seem all that impressed. Normally men at least smile at me but this man offers me nothing except an annoyed tone. "I take it you're Beckford's daughter?" His attention chills my blood a little.

"I am. Father sent me here about five days ago...as you know he wishes for us to marry. It would please me greatly if you'll have me." The lie is like ash in my mouth. I don't want to say much of anything to this man.

He takes one step towards me and I almost step back. I have to will my feet to glue themselves to the ground, I keep telling myself that I have nothing to fear. "I hear that you're odd but you don't seem that different from any other court girl, aside from the fact that you're nosy."

"I just wanted to lay eyes on my future husband. You did send me a card after all and I thought that "soon" might mean right away. My apologies." _Do_ _ **not**_ _tell him off. Keep your mind to yourself. For father._

"Hmph, I don't think so." His pushes up his glasses real quick. "Now get out of my way, I'm tired." He makes his way around me but I've had enough. I stand in front of the door and offer another one of my smiles.

"I could fetch you some tea."

"Move, or I _will_ make you." There's not a doubt in my mind that he could.

"Perhaps you're hungry?"

"Girl-"

"Cardia Beckford if you please."

I don't even have time to blink before his hands are on me. If someone told me that this man has broken bones with his bare hands I would believe them, never has someone lifted me so easily and moved me without a second thought. It's like I'm furniture that's in the way. "You're lucky I don't throw you out on your ass!"

"That's no way to treat a lady!" For some reason a fire lights inside of me. I no longer care about keeping face so I quickly grab one of his sleeves and give it a good pull. Any normal person would have stopped, he didn't. It rips with a loud noise that makes us both stop and stare. Realizing what I've done makes my face flame up.

"Look what you've done." His tone is of disgust.

"I wouldn't have done it if you weren't so brash with me!" Despite my blunder, I still feel the need to defend myself. So I hold my head up high and place my hands on my dainty hips. "So if you ask nicely then I'll attempt to repair it, but _only_ if you ask nicely!"

His anger melts away from his face like butter in a pan. He almost seems amused with the entire situation, as if this was all just one big elaborate joke! "You're something else you know that? Any _normal_ lady would be apologizing, where in the world are your manners?"

I roll my eyes, my fake face also melting away with each passing second. "Probably locked away with yours. Now do you want my help or not?"

"Be my guest." To my surprise he holds the door open for me almost as if he's some sort of gentleman. I make my way into his room and smile at how simple it is. For a noble his room is way more modest than my own. It has a high ceiling and contains very little aside from the various guns on the gun rack. In one of the corners is a small bookshelf. _Father did say he's a main captain in the army._

The Queen's favorite.

I take a seat in the only chair and try to avert my eyes as he takes off his clean white shirt. The part of me that wants to peak wins so my eyes casually glance over at him. He has his back to me but even I can tell that he's well built for a man, his back muscles are well defined and his arms look like they could easily crush me. There are scars on his back, some deeper than others. I find myself wanting to touch them all and ask him how he got each and every one of them.

"What a lewd woman you are."

Of course I wasn't paying attention so I didn't notice him turn his head to look at me. There's even a smirk on his face as he watches my own turn the shade of his precious roses. He isn't wrong, although my thoughts are more curious than lewd. "I haven't the faintest clue as to what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. I can wait to put another shit on until your-"

"No, no, no! Please...put a different shirt on." _I won't be able to concentrate if you don't._ I've never actually seen a man's body before. I've heard whispers from the servants but I've never actually seen a half-naked man. It's overwhelmingly alluring.

I keep my eyes to myself as he changes. It isn't long before his shirt and a needle is in my lap, he sits opposite of me on his bed. My book is in his hands now. I work, he reads, and we barely exchange any words and yet...this feels so much better than sitting in the hallway.

Between stitches I glance up to look at him. Honestly I can't help myself, he's just so peaceful when he's like this. There's none of the previous anger on his face. _He's like a completely different person. He's almost handsome like this...his hair looks so soft, I want to touch it._ Like caramel, his hair is golden and brilliant. I don't know if it's because of my earlier outburst or if it's because this is basically my last shot at marriage but I actually find him rather attractive now that his nose is in a book and he's quiet!

"Lewd woman."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then stop looking at me like that...why are you so confusing Miss. Beckford?" He actually looks up and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

 _His eyes are like bushes of soft lavender. Why would anyone say such horrible things about this man?_ "Why are you so rude?"

"Because people are nosy, fake, and irritating...sort of like you."

"Only sort of?" I smile.

"You seem different...less irritating."

"People call me odd." Their words use to hurt me when I was younger but now they seem to strengthen my resolve. I'm odd because I care about the world and my own intelligence. I'm odd because I'm curious and love to read. _Well so be it then!_

"Your father told me that you've chased away every man who came to you...all by asking questions. You'd be hitched by now if you would have acted like you did earlier." Once again he acts like I've asked him to drink poison.

 _Don't you think that I know this? I mean...why else would I act like that?_ "Father thinks I'm a lost cause, I would hate to disappoint him. He dreams of grandchildren, I dream of a quiet life working with him. I would give up all of this wealth and lifestyle to live an everyday life where I work for the things I desire." I didn't mean to say a lot of this outloud, this is the kind of talk that makes people mock and laugh at me. This is why I'm not hitched. "It doesn't matter though, you don't want to marry me now."

Who could blame him? I've yelled at him, spilled my guts, and ripped his shirt.

"I might have said that earlier but we'll see. You're not as fake as your first impression." He makes eye contact with me and I cannot help but open my mouth a little. It almost sounds as though he complimented me. "On one condition, no more pretending. I'm not holding back so neither should you. Understand?"

 _I want to hug him. All of those rumors about him being a monster seem so wrong._ "Absolutely."

"Good, now mend my shirt" He returns to my book and I return to his shirt with newfound gusto. I feel as though we've made progress, like this won't be as miserable as I initially had thought.

* * *

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" I tie my cloak around my shoulders as I sprint down the stairs heading for the door. If I wasn't careful I'd trip but at the moment I could care less. I've been here about two weeks now since I've initially met him and quite frankly I've had enough of his temper! _If I hear him call me stupid one more time I will kill him myself._

We argue, a lot honestly. He's all fine with teaching me new things until I don't quite get it. I honestly don't think he understands why I don't get it and instead of him repeating himself again (heaven forbid) he just sighs and knocks me on the head. When he's tired of repeating himself he calls me stupid or worse he refuses to even _try_ to explain.

I thought we were fine but it turns out we just argue and argue and argue. He's rather impatient and I'm too curious for my own good. I insist upon sticking my nose into absolutely everything and he's just not into that. Sometimes I think he enjoys our arguments.

"A girl has never so much as raised her voice to me." He told me one night.

 _You don't even get much attention from women._ When I told him about some of the rumors he just smiled as if he was proud. He told me that it keeps the women away who are only after his fortune. It made sense to me until he started getting 'upset' with me. Too often he'd throw me out or tell me it doesn't concern me. Too often he'd eat alone in his room or take off for the day.

I feel as though I've been shut out on those days.

Sometimes he's like a ghost. I'd sit and wonder if our meeting had been a dream. I'd see him slip around the corner or avoid eye contact with me completely. Somedays I'd fall asleep outside of his bedroom door only to awake in my bed in the same clothes I had worn the night before.

"You know this mansion use to be one of the Queen's summer homes, she gave it to me as a gift for my services. This place is far too large for someone like me...but you shouldn't turn down a gift from the Queen." Another bit of history he's told me. It makes sense, the Queen loves roses and the huge garden in the back must have belonged to her once. What a cruel gift to give to a man who only has himself.

Despite our harsh arguments I've grown rather fond of him. Although he puts me down and doesn't come home until late (if he does), he encourages me. The smile on his face when I get something right is intoxicating. I want to see it more and more, that's why I put up with this mess.

Today though I've had enough!

"You'll only regret running off." He catches up to me easily. I dare not look at him or else I'll lose my resolves. I need my adrenaline with me now. "You're being an idiot!"

 _That's it! Respect be damned!_ I stop dead in my tracks and whip around with fury. I jab one of my fingers right into his hard chest and give him my best glare. "Stop calling me an idiot!"

He crosses his arms and meets me glare with a much more intimidating one. I imagine it's one that he uses to make small children cry. "What would you call a person in your situation?"

"A person who's had enough of your temper!"

"An idiot-"

I raise my hand to slap him but stop midway. His eyes are taunting me, _daring_ me to follow through with it. I've never slapped anyone in my life, it's hard to believe I'd slap a man. "You've upset me greatly!" Is the best I can manage.

"Oh? I didn't notice." He huffs. It takes a moment, just a single moment for his face to start softening. "Cardia…"

 _Don't you dare look at him._ I turn around to start heading out but he doesn't even let me get five steps away. He grabs me by my waist and hauls me up into his arms effortlessly. I can barely struggle against his hold. _Like a bear! This bear is wearing the skin of a man!_ "Let me down at once!"

"You're making a rash decision-"

"Only because you're so rude to me! It's my decision to make now put me down!"

"I can't….I can't help it. I'm no good when it comes to women...it's frustratingly difficult. The people I see and command are all men, idiots a lot of them. I'm not use to having to deal with a lady...so forgive me." He stops talking for a moment and I stop struggling. It all makes sense in a strange way, of course he doesn't know how to treat a lady...he's never had to. "I'll try not to call you an idiot as often, it's wrong because I know that you're brilliant."

My heart swells a little. I've known that I'm attracted to him physically but emotionally has been hard for me. I love being so close to him now, feeling his warmth and even hearing his heartbeat so quickly. _He's nervous._ I take a small breath before speaking. "Can you also try to be home more? I cannot get to know you if you're always gone."

"I'm gone because I'm working, I'm actually home more now than I've ever been in a long while."

"Do you live at work?" I attempt to look up at him, my nose brushing against his neck.

"Basically but I've been heading out early so I can catch you before you sleep." All of those nights he's carried me to bed. "I know I get frustrated easily but I rather enjoy teaching you new things."

 _No wonder he doesn't have a wife, he's too busy for one. Who knows if he'd ever be home to even see his children._ Still, the fact that he thinks about me makes me happier than it should.

"Usually I welcome the silence but lately it's been rather hard. I'm getting older, I thought it'd be nice to have someone else at home and honestly it is. I didn't realize that it might make you lonely as well, you're use to having your father around often."

"You obviously give me a very different feeling than my father." _Is that why I feel so lonely when you're gone?_

"Do I actually? Despite all of the yelling and arguing we do?"

I allow myself to relax. My eyes need to see his, as if he can tell he looks down at me and our noses just barely touch. "There's certainly something here."

He swallows. "We'll see if it'll remain."

At that moment I wanted it to so badly that my heart swelled a little. I want nothing more than to worm my way into this man's heart and make a nest.

* * *

"Your library is impressive!" It's probably the largest library I've ever seen, even larger than father's. One day due to my exploring I had come across it, now instead of waiting outside of his door I wait in here reading and sketching away.

Sometimes I sketch my father's inventions, most of the time I sketch Van Helsing. I spend hours sketching his face and his back. I sketch from memory, too embarrassed to show him my work. During the hours I don't sketch I read, sometimes even falling asleep in the library.

Lately I've been waking up in his bed instead of my own. No matter where I sleep he finds me and places me in here, unless I fall asleep in my own room of course. His scent surrounds me in the mornings and I want nothing more than to just stay here. Some mornings I stay in his bed until the late afternoons, reading and smothering myself with his sheets. One day he came home for lunch and caught me still in his bed.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble you lewd woman." I dared not to ask even when he crawled into bed next to me and pulled me against him. I prayed he couldn't hear my heartbeat, I prayed he couldn't sense how much I enjoyed this. I like how he didn't ask why I was still in his bed, I like how warm he is.

 _Lewd woman…_

Today though we're in the library together for once. He picks out a few of his favorites and I promise to read them and discuss them with him later. He tells me that he use to have lots of free time to read when he was merely a soldier.

"Out of all of the things we can go out and do together you want to stay home and read. You really are odd."

"It's more...intimate this way." I cannot find a better word for this on the fly. There are no distractions in our own little world here.

"You should let me spoil you." He's sitting on the table right next to me, his hip nearly touching my cheek. I could bury my face into his leg if I turned my head. "I could buy you things, or take you out and show you off." His left hand gently, almost hesitantly threads itself into my silky hair. He winds his fingers through it, watching as it slips through his fingers like silk.

"You're spoiling me right now." I hide my face with my hair, enjoying his attention as much as I can. We rarely touch aside from when he grabs me or carries me places. It's almost like he's afraid to touch me, like at any moment I might run away screaming. I'm too shy to tell him that it's the opposite.

"You like this? Your hair is so soft, no wonder women make such a fuss over hair."

"I've heard that a lot. I'm told that my hair is silky, that my skin is smooth, and that I'm beautiful...it always ends the same though. My ideas are too big or I open my mouth too much." I continue to talk to try and distract myself.

"It's because they're afraid of you being smarter than them, intelligence is extremely attractive." He brings a lock of my hair to his lip, all the while watching my reaction. I cannot stand it any longer. I stand right up, grab him by his jacket, and press my lips against his. It's a bit sloppy and awkward due to my angle but I don't care because this feels so right. In that moment I knew that my body and I are made for this, made for _him._ I'm just about to pull away when he takes my face in his hands and holds me there for just a moment longer. When he lets me go I have to take a few steps back..

I'm shaken, I don't know if I've just done a good or a bad thing.

I take a few more steps back.

"If you run right now there's not anywhere in the world that you can go where I won't find you and drag you back."

Usually I can never shut up but right now I'm speechless. I don't know what to say to him.

"More intimate indeed...you'd already be married if you had done that to the other men you cunning woman. Are you going to run?"

 _He looks like he wants me to run. Like a beast hunting his prey...his eyes gleam with mischief._ With my heart set I quickly topple my chair over, pick up my skirts, and run.

For once I want him to catch me, my heart beats wildly as I wonder what he'll do to me when he does.

* * *

I knew it would be weird, I didn't know weird it would be but I knew that it would different from that day on. Strangers don't just kiss one another after all.

That day he caught me as I knew that he would and when he did he cornered me, took my face in his hands, and kissed me once again. We sunk to the floor, covering each other with one another. Our chase barely lasted long to be honest, I think he allowed me to get away. He had chased me down the hall, into a random room, and cornered me into a corner.

Not that I minded.

He'll never be home as often as I'd like. There's no changing this and yet when he is home the dynamic has changed. Instead of tossing me off into his bed, he wakes me up for just a moment to tell me goodnight and to let me know that he's slipped in beside me. His touches are both absolute and yet hesitant, again we are both learning what's okay and what might be too far. He holds my hand and takes my arm whenever we walk through his mansion. In the rare days that he's home we spend as much time together as we can.

We walk through his garden of roses, he picks them and threads them into my hair. He tells me about his work and about the Queen who I've only met a few times. She's an interesting Queen and yet a demanding one all the same. He talks about the idiots that he trains.

I tell him about my father's inventions and how he'd never let me join him. I tell him all about how my father wants me to grow old with children and loving husband. I tell him about how I now understand why he would want that.

We grow together. His temper is still a large obstacle for us. Sometimes we fight, he threatens to strangle me and I dare him to try. I know that he never means the things that he says but I cannot help but hold my ground and defy him.

"You're annoying as you are attractive!" He shouts at me one day.

"And you're as loud as you are handsome!" Our argument ends in tangled limbs and forgiveness.

As much as we snarl at one another we spend most of our days in peace. He tells me that all of the women that he's ever met cannot stand his temper and leave him. He cannot stand fake and yet it feels like society is hell bent on fake. Court is very intimidating after all and I understand his frustration, we both share in this problem.

"You've never had anyone?" I ask him one day.

He never lies to me, he says that lying will get him nowhere and is a waste of time. "Of course I have, who hasn't? It's just never worked out because...because it's hard to get over this. I've tried Cardia, I think I really needed someone to just point out how foolish I look when I shout."

"No one can change if they don't want to. You just needed a little help is all." _He has changed quite a bit, not enough, but more than enough to prove to me that he's trying._

One night as I lay in bed I think about our future that I know is very possible. I know now that we are progressing, that someday we'll get married and figure things out together.

It's on this night that _he_ appears. Someone who could have very easily changed my entire plans if only he had showed up much, much earlier.

A thief, a man cloaked in complete darkness and style. I still find it hard to believe that I didn't even hear him open my window. I'm so use to never seeing or hearing anyone except Van Helsing that I never realized that others might visit me.

I had to blink a few times to clear my thoughts, to register that there's indeed someone else in my room. Once I realized that there was, I close my eyes as tightly as I can.

"I know that you're not asleep lady Beckford." His voice is so smooth and yet so quiet. I don't believe he's whispering.

I sit up, hesitantly at first because I don't know this man. He doesn't appear to have any weapons on him but I know better than to assume he's unarmed. A man who climbed two stories to get to me, he's planned this. "What do you want?" I keep my voice quiet, I don't want to provoke him.

He smiles at me, it's a nice smile but I don't allow it to trick me. "I've come to rescue you. I've heard word that you've fallen prey to a particularly nasty beast and I've come to skirt you away in the night."

"You're being ridiculous." I sigh, growing tired of people calling him a 'beast'. I've never heard of someone who does such a thing. "I have no need for your skills."

"Your father wishes for you to marry yes? Surely this isn't your only option. I can take you to see many men who would love to have you, men who won't mind that open mind of yours. Just say the word and we'll go." He doesn't take a step towards me and I don't bother to try to run. I try not to think about how he knows all of this.

"Again, you're mistaken. Father sent me here but...I don't need rescuing, I actually rather like where I am right now." It's true, my heart knows that it's true. We've grown so much closer and at first I thought that this entire thing wouldn't work but when I first saw him I knew that I was attracted to him, when he first told me that he was willing to work on his temper I knew that we could do this. When I kissed him, sparks flew. "So please leave-"

"You should most definitely leave." My door opens rather dramatically, in walks the beast holding a shotgun as if it were his lifeline. He takes one glance at me before turning his murderous gaze towards my thief. "And thank the lady before you go, if it wasn't for her your guts would be on my carpet already."

"Always quick to spill blood aren't you Van Helsing? Is this seriously what you want to marry into Miss. Beckford?" The thief offers me another smile, Van takes a few more steps towards me as if unsure of what my answer could be. I could escape right now, he wouldn't risk shooting me would he?

Apparently my thief is willing to gamble.

"Don't talk to him like that. You clearly don't know him that well, you're no better than the court noblemen! Now get out!" I stand up off from the bed, having Van Helsing near has made me bold once more. I'm not scared to get grabbed by this man, there's nowhere he could take me that Van Helsing won't find him.

"Get out." Van snarls. "And don't come back!"

"You two are truly something you know? If you ever need me Cardia, don't hesitate to try to find me. It won't be hard I promise." The thief offers a bow and a smile to Van before slipping out my window into the night. Fearless, I let out a whoop of amusement and victory. It feels good to win.

"Did you see that? He just left!" I quickly run to my window and throw it all the way open. "Good riddance to you!"

"He should have known better," He comes up beside me, closes the window, and sets his gun up against it. I have no doubt that he could easily take down anything he needs to with this. _Blood on his hands and boots._ "Are you sure you didn't want to go with him?"

"Did you not hear me telling him to get out? Of course I don't want to go with him! Why would I?" I'm honestly confused. For a moment I am terrified, perhaps this is all just one-sided. Perhaps I am just something for him to pass the time with. I don't want to think like this but it's hard not to.

My future doesn't hold back, he takes my body and pulls it into his own. Like a blanket he towers over me and covers me, basically smothers me with himself. He's gentle, more gentle than I've ever seen him, who would ever claim him to be beast when he can act like this?

"I'm so happy you stayed."

"Thank you for coming to my rescue…" I don't know how he knew and I don't care to ask. The fact is he came, he must have had some instinct or perhaps he merely heard something that I did not.

"Cardia...sleep in my room from now on. No one would dare to approach you there...I could look after you better," I don't need him to convince me. I want to anyways, of course I want to sleep next to him every night. Who wouldn't? "Please. I know I'm not always home but-"

"Let's go to bed." Without another word, we walk side by side out of my room.

* * *

"I've only been to one of these a handful of times, always with father of course." I wear his color as we walk through the mass of people in the Queen's court. People part like waves to avoid being the beast's way, when they realize that he's not alone they dare to do a double take. Some recognize me and wrinkle their noses, others open their mouths as if they cannot believe he's bringing a guest.

"They're all the same. Normally I try to slip away and find somewhere quiet to read and avoid it all. Tonight though I thought we could dance a little before we do that together." In a room full of eyes it's easy to feel watched. People aren't even trying to hide it as we make our way through. Some raise their glass to Van, others mutter their respect. The women stare at me the most, they've always thought me to be a loner.

Odd.

"Van Helsing...you have a guest?" The Queen sits proudly on her throne. If asked, I would say she even looks a little bored watching her subjects. She's beautiful of course, she always has been.

"My betrothed, I wanted to make it known of my intentions to marry Miss. Beckford." He takes a respectful bow, I do a low curtsy for her.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Go, enjoy yourselves while you still have time. You see Cardia, he may belong to you but I always have need of him. You understand?"

"Of course I do. He has an honorable job." I smile at her, one that she returns.

With another curtsy and bow we make our way back onto the dance floor. We curtsy and bow to each others before taking our position and getting into the music. For a man who isn't known for social events, he seems to be able to dance. So much so that I even allow him to lead.

Dancing is incredibly intimate. It's a way to get to know someone without actually knowing them at first. We dance with others, passing one another off to complete strangers for that is what the music calls for. I meet nobles, some of them who had previously expressed interest in me. They act like nothing happened of course, instead they congratulate me on my future.

Some of the women act like he's going to bite them or worse. I want to call them "idiots" and ask them what they're problem is. They're being held by a powerful handsome man and they cannot even begin to appreciate the person that he is. It's almost funny watching him dance with them. Some of them make small talk, most try to avoid it.

Not that I can blame them.

"Eyes here Princess." My next partner is one that I recognize. The man from the other night. It's been at least a week, maybe two since we seen each other. "Try not to make a fuss, the beast won't hesitate to pull his revolver on me. That man could strangle me with his bare hands if he wanted to."

"And what makes you think that I won't?" I make a move to step on his foot but he angles me away as if he can see the future. Part of me isn't surprised though, this is a man who climbed two stories to whisk me away. "Can I _help_ you?"

"I just came to check up on you," Without the mask he's even more handsome. His hair is like black silk and he has a face that has surely wooed many. I try not to think about it so much, but it's hard with him so close. It's hard when my body is in his hands. "Have I stolen your heart already Princess?"

"Hardly. You're just nice to look at." I roll my eyes. He _knows_ that he's good looking. "You should use those skills of yours to do something useful with yourself, instead of pestering a happy woman."

"Only time will tell if you can ever be truly happy-"

"Why in the world do you care?"

"Because you're beautiful. Your mind, your body, and your voice. You're the very essence of beauty and some would say that you're wasted on him-"

"And where were you before I was happy?" I scowl at him. _If you had showed up before I met Van Helsing, I would have run away in a heartbeat. I would send my father letters letting him know that I refuse to get married just to do so. Now though...now I could never leave. I don't want to._

Our time is almost up, he knows it. It's nearly time to switch partners. "You were happy with your father...although I must admit that I should have acted sooner. When I heard that your father arranged a marriage I couldn't stop myself, you're a maiden just waiting to be saved. I'll continue to check up on you Princess-"

"Don't bother!" He passes me off to my next partner and I scowl at him over my new partner's shoulder.

"He didn't harm you?" _That deep voice._ I didn't even notice that my new partner was indeed my love. He doesn't seem alarmed as we continue our dace. In fact he doesn't even look irritated.

"No. Just another attempt to take me away. That man doesn't accept no for an answer does he?"

"He's a thief. A rather famous one. He steals from people who he believes deserves it. He's lucky I didn't shoot him when you were dancing together."

"He thought you might." I smile up at him, my future husband.

We don't dance for much longer. Just long enough to do a few songs, which is lovely since I cannot stand dancing with strangers any longer. We take our drinks and head into the palace to find a quiet area to sneak away. He takes me to her library which is much larger than our own.

There we sit drinking, cuddling, and talking for the rest of the evening. We talk about the thief and about our future home. We talk about getting a smaller home for just the two of us and our future children. It's a nice conversation.

Towards the end we talk about our future marriage. We decide to set a date and make it a small wedding for comfort. We don't have many people to invite anyways. He will invite the men he trusts the most and I will invite my father and a few of my friends that I have made over the years.

Her parties always run late and when it's finally time to depart, I have to be woken up. He carries me like always, cradling me close to his chest. There aren't many people left in the ballroom. Those who are left stare. Some smile, most shake their heads but we don't care.

I am beauty.

He's the beast.

Together we make quite the pair.

* * *

 **9,000-ish words later we have this. Anyone else excited for Period Cube or the new Hakuoki? Or has anyone played Nightshade yet? I cannot wait for them to release the new fandisc! I hear it'll have a route for Sholmes and Watson and doesn't Watson just look divine? I cannot wait.  
**

 **Who knows when I'll update again, it'll probably be when the fandisc comes out honestly. I'll replay the game, realize my love for it again, and write like crazy!**

 **Like my story? Let me know!**


	17. Sholmes: To Chase and be Chased

**Sherlock story uploaded! Whoo! I finished Period Cube...and it's alright. It's no Code Realize but the art is fantastic. Now if only we could get the Black Wolves Saga since the same person does the art for Period Cube! Radius is my new husband though 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Realize: Guardians of Rebirth**

* * *

Being in love is like continuously falling. You know there's a bottom somewhere and yet you don't know how far from it you are and it's terrifying. Everything in this vast world can be explained except for this feeling. Is it a chemical reaction? Why aren't we like wired like whales and penguins? Why do we find ourselves in love one day and not another? Why do we crave this feeling at all?

I don't have the slightest clue as I stare at this woman from my desk. This girl quite literally walked into my world from seemingly on a whim. She knocked two times, said "Excuse me", and gently opened the door. At first she peaked her head in before entering altogether.

That day I was taking a nap (avoiding my ever growing pile of paperwork) and of course her tiny knocks wake me up. Everything wakes you up when you're in my line of work, I'd have been a dead man a long time ago if someone's small footsteps didn't wake me.

"Mr...Mr. Sholmes? Oh goodness I shouldn't wake him…" Confused, her voice is so soft it's almost a whisper. I open my left eye just wide enough to get a glimpse of her. She's a small and lean thing with delicate hands and a head full of long healthy untampered hair. Her face currently shows concern but it's a beautiful face with kind vibrant green eyes. "I'll just set these by him-"

As soon as she gets within grabbing distance I strike. I grab and pin her right hand to my desk, take her left and give her a good pull around. In two fluid motions I have her trapped between both of my arms, my long purple hair drips and lays on her frightened body. There's a second of astonishment as we stare at one another, our breath mingling. I stare down at her pink lips and have to resist the temptation of kissing a complete stranger. It'd be so easy to just lean down and capture her, we're already halfway there.

"Mr. Sholmes? Did I...did I frighten you?" Her voice breaks up my temptation. I swallow my disappointment but I don't let her go, not yet.

"Of course...paperwork is my greatest fear." _That and getting shot...I hate getting shot._ My eyes scan her own for any sign of permission, I'm desperately looking for an okay to kiss her.

Although her body has relaxed I can tell that she's nervous. There's a hint of red on her cheeks and under her eyes. Her grass eyes keep staring into mine like curious little orbs, shaken but not afraid. She's clearly uncomfortable, anyone in her position would be,

"And you are?" _I should learn her name, it's only polite._

"Cardia Beckford….I just started working today as a secretary for the Scotland Yard. They asked me to deliver that stack of paperwork and my desk is right outside of your office….you must not have noticed since your blinds are closed. They were closed when I came in for my interview...and even for my introduction."

I wrinkle my nose and nearly kick myself. I noticed _everything_ so surely I would have noticed someone like _her_ walking into my building. God knows I'll notice every little thing she does now, she won't even get take out without my knowing. "You're probably right, I do this so no one can see me napping." _So no one can see me slacking off. London is so boring lately._

With great reluctance I take a few steps away from her. My body immediately misses her warmth and surprisingly her smell, I want to nap in the nape of her flawless neck. My brain feels hazy from our encounter and it's a little pathetic. _I've never been so physically attracted to someone before...maybe because it's been awhile since I've even been with someone even casually._ I don't have many women around me and to be honest I find a vast majority of them to be dull or boring. I never really find myself attracted to them as a whole and eventually I lose interest and break it off.

I've grown tired of doing this so instead I've thrown myself into my work. Until I find someone I absolutely need I won't even try is what I promised myself. _Look at her though, she's physically perfect. Just looking at her pressed up against my desk makes me wild._

"Are you okay Mr. Sholmes?"

I realize now that I've been staring for far longer than what society labels as "normal". I pull back my hair and try to smile for her. "Of course I'm okay, I just find you very attractive is all. Are you seeing anyone?"

The first step in winning over a lady is to express interest. They'll never know you're interested if you just don't tell them. Dallying around is time consuming and useless. Confidence is incredibly attractive, not many men and women have the confidence to outright ask.

"You're quite handsome yourself...you're also the detective so why don't you tell me?" Although her voice never wavers, her face completely gives her away. It's as red as a rose and quite frankly it's adorable. I also note how she moves slightly towards the door, to create distance. I can no longer grab her from her as easily.

 _If you analyze her you'll either freak her out or impress her. Choose wisely Sholmes._ I watch for any sign, any hint that she's bluffing. Her very sentence is obviously her attempt at flirting, she clearly wants me to chase. _Silly girl, haven't my actions made my intentions clear enough? Still, chasing is rather fun...the idea of her potentially rejecting me is both exhilarating and terrifying._

"You're cute Cardia. I think I'll like working with you." I give her even more breathing room by returning to my desk, she seems to appreciate this because her body relaxes even more. Her fresh stack of paperwork is practically teasing me with how large it is.

"Thank you Mr. Sholmes. I...I look forward to working with you as well. Excuse me." She takes her leave and I watch her go. In her farewell I detected a hint of distaste like I've disappointed her somehow.

As soon as she's gone I lean back in my chair and close my eyes to remember her. Although our confrontation lasted exactly four minutes and fifty-three seconds I feel like I've known her for so much longer. I can still smell her scent and feel her warmth, it's intoxicating. I want to run out and drag her back.

Desperation is definitely not attractive.

* * *

"Mr. Sholmes...despite all of the notes I've left on your door I cannot help but notice you've ignored all of them. You _really_ need to consider doing your paperwork I keep leaving you...it's literally piling up on the floor."

I sit at my desk drinking my afternoon tea, there's even a second cup already poured for my guest. Cardia drops my paperwork off when I'm out (or perhaps even comes in early to do so) and leaves me notes every morning that I fail to turn in said paperwork. Our boss is without a doubt furious with me which means he's furious at her for not getting after me and trying to leash me.

 _Maybe you'll learn not to avoid me._

"I made you some tea, why don't you have a seat?" Her chair is of course already pulled out for her, I am a gentleman. She puts her little hands on her dainty hips and my smile lengthens, how I've missed her. I can see her from my desk if I open my blinds but I'm not _that_ taken with her yet to do something so outrageous.

"I know you can hear me...why haven't you been doing your paperwork? The other workers warned me but it's never been this bad before…"

"I'm not usually motivated to do my paperwork anyways, I wanted to see you this time obviously! My turn," I nudge the chair out even more with my boot. "Why're you avoiding me? I have a few ideas but I want to hear it from your mouth...plus I really wanted to see you."

Her actions hurt me, I thought that we had mutually enjoyed one another's company the last time but her actions suggest otherwise.

"What you did the other day is highly inappropriate for work...I figure you'd do it again if I got too close to you or alone with you." She hesitantly takes her seat, her eyes never leaving my own for even a second. "Your reflexes are terrifying."

 _Oh the things I'd do to you if you'd allow me._ My boot brushes her calf and she bites her bottom lip. "You think about our encounter a lot don't you?"

"It's my turn for a question." Her heel pushes me away. "Are you just doing this for attention? For London's greatest detective you sure have a lot of time on your hands-"

"I'm doing it all for _your_ attention. Not just anyone's...yours." I ignore her second remark. "Are you free tonight? I'm going to assume yes since you live alone-"

"Stalking? Nice, very charming. Is that what you do with all of your free time?" She keeps her temper in check, in fact she almost seems like she's enjoying this as she crosses her legs and picks up her tea. "As a matter of fact, I'm free doesn't mean I'm free for you though."

 _Pfft._ "I don't like the term stalking, lets call it investigating. You asked me if you're single and so I merely found out that you are. You most certainly are...although it baffles me as to why. Do you like your tea?"

"What a waste of a question," She smiles and we both know that it's not a waste. "Yes it's perfect. It's almost like you let it cool just enough for me...why are you single? A famous and allegedly handsome detective...and yet single?"

 _She thinks I'm handsome._ My mind goes fuzzy so I take a sip of my tea. "Because I'm told that I'm rude, direct, and I lose interest too easily. The people saying these ridiculous things sound like the rude ones to me. Come out to dinner with me." Not a question.

She sets her tea back down on it's plate and stands up, a hint that our conversation is over. "If you can get all of your paperwork done and turned in by tonight then you can pick me up at seven."

 _That's five hours and thirty-seven minutes from now…impossible._ "Clever girl. You know it isn't possible-"

"Then you must not think I'm worth it." Without even looking back she heads out of my office and closes the door with her heel.

I'm left feel unsatisfied and a yearning to chase after her and demand she gives into me. I want her in my arms and in my hands. I _need_ to get close to her again, it's driving me crazy. "Alright fine…" I roll up my sleeves, tie back my hair, and get to work with a newfound adrenaline.

 _A week and three days worth of paperwork in five hours and thirty-five minutes...impossible...not impossible. Combine, rearrange, and tackle._

I really hate paperwork.

* * *

"You're impressive." I don't even have to knock. It's seven on the dot and my arm is raised to knock but she opens the door as soon as the clock turns over. My astonished face sends her into a tiny fit of adorable laughter. It's like music. She's all dressed and ready in a deep navy gown that reminds me of the night sky, it's as if she _knew_ I'd make it.

Time for an explanation. "As are you." I'm dressed in slacks, a white button up, and leather shoes. My hair is tied back with lace and I have a coat slung over my shoulder in case it gets chilly. "You knew I would get it all done then?"

"I knew you'd try your best...I wanted you to make the deadline. Our boss called me, he's pleased….thank you." Her face turns the shade of love.

Although she speaks with confidence I know that she's incredibly nervous. Her fingers are twitching and she's having a hard time making eye contact. _I like that she's nervous. It means that she thinks I'm going to do something to her. It's almost like permission to do so._ "Fret not, I'm a complete gentleman."

"I didn't realize gentlemen pin strangers up against their desks."

"Only on Saturdays."

"It was a Tuesday."

"I'm glad you also remember." I hold out my arm for her and her smile drops. She's been duped and I can tell this isn't something she's use to. _Punishment for earlier._ She takes my arm and my world opens up once more. I think of ways to impress her. I think of things she might like and I think about how lovely she looks tonight. I imagine her dress on my office floor. "You look lovely." _Bad Sherlock, I'm sure she can smell your thoughts. You're worse than a dog in heat._

"You clean up nice as well...where are we going?"

"Nowhere too fancy. You know how much I make so so I doubt throwing money at you will impress you."

"A casual place is way more comfortable. You can tell me more about yourself. I only know what I've read in the papers and what the other workers have told me. You're rather infamous in our yard!"

"Pfft. I hate paperwork. I do all of the hard work so why can't someone else do the paperwork part? It makes me sleepy." My sudden tone change sets off some of that musical laughter of hers. It brings joy to my face and makes me want to make her laugh more. "You're adorable."

"I cannot keep up with you...I hope I don't bore you to pieces at dinner."

"You keep up with me plenty." Except for right now. _This_ is my playing field. Quick wit and charm to get the things that I want and it's been so long since I've wanted another person.

"You'll see soon enough. I cannot possibly live up to your standards."

"You don't get to decide that. I think you underestimate how attractive I find you."

"Yes, you find my looks attractive...maybe not me-"

I stop us and frown at her. Honestly it appals me to hear her say these things. Such a clever girl couldn't possible bore me. The fact that she shows any resistance lights a fire in me. "You're a clever girl Cardia, I haven't known you for very long but everything I've seen and heard gives me something I haven't had in forever. I don't care if you're not as smart as me, show me someone who is." _You make my brain hazy. I lose a lot of my wit when you're with me and it makes me off balance._

She reaches down and takes my bare hand in hers. It's like electricity between us, it fills me with that need again and I pray that she feels the same things that I'm feeling. "Whatever you say…"

I let her go for now but the fact that she doubts herself bothers me for some reason. _How can a woman of your caliber doubt yourself when you're so clever and interesting?_ I think about this even as we get seated and prepare to order our food.

Throughout dinner I absorb her. I look at every move she makes and memorize everything I see and hear. I notice how she's nervous because she keeps re-crossing and uncrossing her legs. I remember what she orders and watch how her eyes follow my own movements. She seems to be just as curious as I am...or perhaps she's feeling guarded. Regardless I continue to drink her in throughout our entire dinner.

Tonight I'm a gentleman although with each new thing I learn I desperately want to move my chair next to hers or suggest that we get out of here. I don't do any of the several thoughts swarming around my brain, instead I focus on making her smile or if I'm lucky she'll laugh. Tonight I focus on her instead of my own selfish needs, I earned this.

"You must allow me to walk you home." I offer her my arm but she reaches for my hand instead. Surely this is my reward for all of my jokes and my effort I've put into tonight. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Tonight." It's not entirely a lie. To be honest I was thanking her for the physical contact, for the trust and closeness it brings. Of course I'm thankful she came out with me but it's the willingness to touch me that I'm most thrilled about.

When you drop a lady off at home she sometimes has expectations. I already have my coat back that she wore the entire walk home and I'm waiting for the classic signals of a lady who wants you to kiss her. I want to see her hesitate before opening the door or for her to turn around and pull back her hair a little. I want her to tell me what a lovely night she's had.

She opens her door and from behind it through a crack just wide enough for her to wave she smiles and says "I had a charming night Mr. Sholmes...perhaps I'll see you tomorrow at work." She shuts the door gently and leaves the light on.

My entire body shudders as soon as that door shuts. I almost cannot believe it as I start to wonder where I've gone wrong. I want to knock on her door and demand to know what she's up to. I'm no perfect date but I've got to be pretty damn close.

As I stare at her closed door I realize at once what she's doing and it's simple but genius. "I get it...the more you run the more I chase. Eventually though, you'll get tired of running and want to give in my dear-"

"We'll see about that Mr. Sholmes!"

Her bedroom window practically slams shut and I cannot help but start laughing. _How long was I staring mindlessly at her door? How long was she watching me and smiling to herself? A smitten man's brain is hazy from a girl...how ridiculous._

Still, I lick my wounds as I walk back to my own apartment, my coat in my arms smelling like that wonderful woman.

* * *

"Just give in already." I pull her into my arms from behind, my arms going around her waist so that I may nuzzle my nose into her fragrant neck without fear of her escaping. She's putting files away when I find her and we're alone and she knows better.

I feel the goosebumps rise from my breath and it's incredibly satisfying.

For the past few weeks I've chased so much I've practically gone dizzy. First of all my blinds are now open (which I regret because now everyone stares at me) so that I may stare at her and pray she decides to indulge me. She never does, instead she tapes important papers to my window and scolds me with cute angry gestures. My new window habits have changed the dynamic of our wonderful building. Not only does Cardia tape things to my window, so does everyone else and I _hate_ it. A man cannot stare at his lady with so many papers in his way.

When I'm feeling rather anxious and bold I follow her around like a lost puppy. I practically beg for attention as I wander around with her chatting away and offering to carry her things. This creates a game for the two of us. Can I lead her into an unoccupied room or will she go knocking on our boss's door? Will she even pay attention to me or will she smirk at me and walk straight into the ladies restroom?

The more paperwork I do the more compliant she is. Sometimes she'll treat me by actually walking into my office to talk about her day or to offer me some tea. Other days she'll leave early and smile coyly at me in the morning since I didn't see her leave. There's not many people that can get the slip on me but she can and it infuriates me and yet it's fun. I enjoy following her around in hopes of a reward.

Most days she allows me to escort her home and I cannot help but soak in every second of this time together. We walk side by side and she talks about herself and her family. She tells me silly things like her favorite days are rainy days and that she loves dogs. I learn that her favorite color is a soft violet and that she became my secretary on a whim.

"I thought that maybe by helping you then I'm helping London in my own way. My job is nowhere near as important as yours but still...I enjoy it mostly."

I hate leaving. The Queen has been kind enough to let me stay at headquarters for the time being but I just know that sooner or later I'll be sent out. I go where I'm told and sometimes I'm not back for months depending on the investigation. Still my work is what gives me that rush of adrenaline and stimulation, I need it in order to keep going. It's like oxygen for me.

"Give into what? What exactly do you want from me?" She doesn't move away from me which is a warning bell for me honestly.

 _Choose your words_ _ **very**_ _carefully Holmes._ "I don't know what I want from you Cardia….as long as it's you it's fine. I just want more and more of you." I tighten my hold on her expecting her to flee like she always tends to.

"I like where we are right now honestly...I'm not seeing anyone else so is it alright for us to just keep doing what we're doing?" I can feel her stutters and how anxious she is about this. Her neck is a shade that I've come to love. "Just a...just a little slower?"

"You won't see other people?"

"No...I won't see other people."

"So you like me then?" I give her body a healthy squeeze.

Her little hands smack at my own. "Of course I like you! Now enough teasing me, we're at work!" Flustered, when I let her go she whips around and backs up towards the door like some cornered cat. I can see through her fake facade though, she's not actually angry at me.

 _I can win...all it takes is one grab and she'll do the rest._ I openly sigh and fake surrender my hands. As easy as it'd be, she's made a request and I'm a gentleman. "I will respect your space but just know that it pains me dearly to do so…" One last longing look for her in hopes that she'll change her mind.

Instead of swooning like she most certainly should have, she sticks her tongue out at me and practically runs out of the room.

There's a certain amount of relief that comes with knowing that the woman you practically stalk likes you back. All of my efforts haven't been wasted. Any doubts that I have are now gone, she won't be whisked away by some other man. I let my mind settle for once and then I focus on my own life instead of chasing her around, it's comforting.

* * *

"Tell me about the other women you've been with." We sit together in a small cafe down the road from work. This morning we've gotten up early to have tea together before walking to work.

Warning bells go off in my head as they always seem to whenever a woman asks this inevitable question. They always seem to ask this question and I'm never sure if it's a trap or not. Usually it's not a big deal since most of the women I've gone out with has been casually, nothing quite like this. Cardia...her opinion actually matters to me and depending on my answer I might end up punished because women tend to compare themselves to other women and it's irritating. "This is what you want to talk about over tea? I don't think I want to ruin your day so early on my dear."

"Try me, in return I'll offer the same courtesy if you want. Surely all of the women you've dated are highly intelligent and beautiful-"

I swallow my tea wrong and immediately start hacking up one of my lungs. This sends her into a fit of joyful laughter.

"Surely you have some good ones!" She smiles at me over her tea cup.

I shrug thinking back on some of the women I've been with. Normally they're attractive but nothing extraordinary. I tend to like one or two things about them at first and then I go in for the closure and it becomes a game for me. I get to chase and see if they fall, if they take my bait then I continue to see them for a bit longer. _How can any of them even compare to you?_ "Dating isn't really my thing...or at least until now it wasn't. I'd see a girl for awhile and it'd be pleasant...and then my interest would wane and I'd stop because it's cruel to lead someone on. I think the longest relationship I had was only a few months at the most." _Three months and twenty two days._ My brain pulls up the useless information like files.

"Then there's the problem with the way I act. Not everyone in this world is tolerant and yet I don't plan to change who I am for someone I'm casual with. I'm direct and this can come off as rude and I don't tend to need to ask questions because people wear their personalities like clothes...and then there's my job. Sometimes I'm away for months at time tracking people down...and my life is usually in danger. Not a lot of women can handle that." _How could I ask them to?_

"Are we casual?" Her smile drops a little but she isn't upset yet. She knew that my answer might not be pleasant and yet she was prepared for it. Instead of getting upset or angry for my answer, she seems relieved that I'm being raw with her.

"As of right now I hope not. Someday I hope you'll come to your senses and realise what a catch I am." I tease her because I miss her smile but my implications are laid bare. This, whatever this is, won't advance until she gives the okay. I don't corner her anymore, instead I wait and simply ask if I can walk her home or invite her out to dinner.

Our dynamic has changed though. I notice it in the way that she acts around me. She wears floral (rose to be exact) perfume and walks right into my office. There's no more window games from her, in short she feels comfortable around me and it's wonderful.

I do miss her though. "You're the first lady who's made me chase for this long...and I'm still doing it even though I could easily snatch up an easier target. I'll say it again and again, I like you Cardia...a lot. Anymore questions?"

She shakes her head, her face the color of love like it always seems to turn. "Your turn."

"I'm going to assume you're the opposite of me when it comes to seeing people." _Probably one or two long relationships. It would explain why she's so cautious around me aside from my antics._

"I have quite a few male friends...but I've never dated quite like this. The men in my life are all kind and help me out whenever I ask...they just don't give me _that_ feeling you know? I'm sure they'll all make some other girl very happy, I'm just not that girl." She sips her tea and I frown for a second. I had no idea about any of these _men_.

"And I give you _that_ feeling?" I know that I'm teasing her now but it keeps me from taking a slightly agitated tone. I make a mental note to find out who these men are and to make sure they're not latent criminals.

"Yes...but you're also a big pain so I'm not sure if it's worth it!"

"Watch your tongue or I'll watch it for you." I leer at her over my tea cup which makes everything worse. She practically howls with laughter.

We spend the rest of our tea time chatting about lighter subjects, relishing in the fact that we shared something deep with one another.

* * *

"Explain yourself!" I have to control my excitement as Cardia locks the door behind her and crosses her tiny arms. We're currently _not_ in my office or anywhere near the Yard. We're in my spacious apartment and she literally just locked _my_ door.

Too bad this isn't under different circumstances.

I know why she's here since I've had enough with chasing this woman around, or at least that's what I told myself when I shut my office blinds and left a note on my door telling employees to leave my paperwork outside of my office. I do all of my paperwork now so there's no real reason for people to be knocking on my door. I stay late and arrive early, some days it's the opposite to avoid developing a pattern.

Rolling the dice is never easy but it's certainly fun. Sometimes when I emerge from my office a few hours later than normals she's still there doing busy work and making it seem like she needs to be. I pass by her and wish her a goodnight and head out, it kills me to not offer her a walk home or to not kiss her on the top of her head as I pass by. A necessary evil in the grand scheme of it all.

Instead of me constantly chasing her around she's started to come to me. She'll ask me if I'm doing anything later and I'll reply that I'm regrettably busy. She never gets discouraged (which warms my heart) even though I cannot possibly be busy every night.

She leaves me notes on my door now. Things about herself and about how we should grab dinner sometimes or maybe morning tea again. She tells me that she misses me and I want to run out to her and smother her.

It's intoxicating how much attention she gives me for merely going about my day. I miss her and I know it's only a matter of time.

That time is now. Nine days, six hours, and forty-seven seconds from my decision.

"Sherlock Holmes I swear!" My ears perk, it's been awhile since anyone has used my real name instead of my alias. Too bad it sounds like she's scolding a child.

I whip around and take off up my stairs that just happen to be located next to the door. She yells "You're not getting away until you explain yourself!" as she rushes after me. I can hear her following me even as I rush out onto my bedroom balcony, London's streets are alive below us. "I hope your reflexes are good enough to survive a two story jump."

"They are." I've jumped out of buildings before. It isn't fun nor is it anywhere near as cool as people make it sound.

"Ready to talk? Or are you just going to jump?" Her fury has practically melted away, now replaced with curiosity.

My reasoning for doing this all is rather simple. I wanted to see if she'd chase me like I do her. I wanted to see if I mean enough to her for her to come to me like this, although I didn't expect her to show up at my house. The thrill of her openly expressing herself like this is wonderful. "Do you feel any better?" I know I do.

"Maybe...except you forgot something. I thought that you were bored of me...that you decided it's time to cut me off. I should have known better though, you're not the kind of man who would do such a thing by running away like this." She doesn't cry or anything of the sort, she doesn't even seem angry even though she has every right to be. "I feel good knowing that I miss you."

"Me too. It wasn't easy for me either you know? You're quite adorable when you're like this-"

"If you _ever_ pull this sort of thing again I'll go mad and you'll hurt my feelings okay?" She's stern but I can see her wavering so I reach my hand out to her and she takes it, allowing me to pull her into a well earned embrace. We stay like this for awhile, enjoying each other's warmth and presence. She practically buries her face into my chest and I return it by threading my hand deep into her hair.

"After all of this, you won't be able to run away from me." I tell her this because I mean it. This is a woman worth my time, my effort, and my feelings. This is a woman I will invest in even if she doesn't want me to anymore.

"As if I want to."

For once I don't count the time or notice anything else except for the two of us. This, this is enough for me.

* * *

 **Looong ish chapters xD  
**

 **I'll be back whenever. I look forward to Malice X Collar and I'm about to finish Persona 5. Wish me luck!**

 **Read and review!**


End file.
